Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are happy together but, how long will it last? How much more time is left before Aizen interferes and ruins it all? How long could they stay together? Forever? Or will they be separated by fate? Chapter 19: Heart. R&R please
1. 1 Distance

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. This is my first fanfiction btw so, I am expecting many flames. XD. Also, thank you to those who will leave a review (if there are any). And do not worry; I am open-minded so I do accept harsh comments. ^^ Well on to the story!

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 1: Distance

"Come to think of it, she doesn't smile as much as before." This thought came into an orange-haired guy's mind when his petite friend babbled about a certain auburn-haired girl. Continuing his bubble of thoughts, he ignored his friend who gave suspicions about her the subject's sudden change of attitude. He just continued wondering while playing with a can of soda.

"And she's been cold to me since then." His thoughts continued to wander. The girl they were discussing was always happy. Even if she was hurt, she'd try to smile. She'll be blabbering non-stop about her crazy ideas and theories. She'd shout that she's having bread and red-bean paste for her lunch and whenever he gets down; she was there for him, always. But now, she never spoke a word about him nor did she ever speak to him anymore. She'd consider hanging out with the bespectacled boring guy who joins her during her club activities. This made the guy sigh.

Noticing the even larger scowl on the orange-haired guy's face, the petite girl tried to call his attention. She smacked the guy on the back of his head. "What the hell? I've been talking to a flying brain Ichigo! I've said so much already and you didn't even care listen!" the petite girl scoffed as Ichigo lifted his head up.

"I should be asking that! What the hell's you're problem? Why go smacking other's heads all of a sudden?" Ichigo said, frustrated. The girl gave him a 'you-know-it's-obvious' look. He sighed again. "Well, you're not the only one with thoughts, Rukia. I have mine too." He looked down on his desk. Rukia pulled the chair next to him and sat beside him. "I mean, it's too obvious that she's been avoiding me since we got back from that horrible place. She never even took even a second of her time to look at me."

Rukia found herself dumbfounded by Ichigo's selection of words. 'I never thought this dumbass has a tongue like that...

"Well you're way of speaking is making me puke. Fix you hinges dumbass." Rukia suggested as she left him to his thoughts.

'_Geez king, for once I agree with the midget.' _His hollow growled at him. _'Besides, it's not like you should be this friggin' affected.' _His fiend laughed. _'Unless you have a reason to be bugged this much King." _Ichigo's eyes widened at this.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he asked to his teasing fiend.

"_You're really stupid, King. Now I'm wondering why I bothered being your hollow."_ It sighed, aggravated. _'What I meant was: maybe you feel something for that woman that's why you're friggin' bugged by her, ass-faced. Well, who wouldn't love her? Just look at her. She has the looks, the body. Everything a guy like you would wish for. I guess she's also good on the bed, duncha, Kingy?"_

"Shut up."

Yes, Orihime was pretty inside and out but, Ichigo only thought of her as a friend and nothing more than that. Besides, he was bugged because she changed all of a sudden. Could it be that she got scared when Ichigo suddenly became a hollow?

Ichigo sighed and looked at Orihime's way. She seemed talking to Ishida Uryuu and they seemed enjoying since Ichigo noticed the liveliness back in her eyes. Just then, something seemed to pinch Ichigo by his heart. 'W-what is this? I feel so... heavy.'

Watching the two talking to each other isn't helping Ichigo feel any better so, he decided to leave the room.

"What, now she enjoys talking to that bespectacled bastard, Ishida?" He scoffed to himself, feeling all left out and annoyed.

He just decided to go up on the roof top and rest there for a while to clear his thoughts. He sat by the metal bars and opened the soda he was holding since in the classroom. "Fuck it." He murmured to himself as he thought of the scene in the classroom earlier.

He didn't like the idea that Orihime was actually enjoying her time with Uryuu and she was smiling at him. Sure, she's been like that before but, how come she's only doing that now to that bespectacled guy only?

'_Geez... Just get straight to the point. You're jealous King. Don't want the idea that Queen's flirtin' with that Quincy bastard?'_

"Jealous?" he asked his fiend, bewildered at the statement it just gave. "Why the hell would I be jealous of Ishida?"

The hollow inside him chuckled. _'Don't give me this shit, Kingy.' _It sighed, making Ichigo's eyebrows furrow. _'Why act all protective? She ain't yours.'_

Ichigo thought of his hollow's assertion. He wondered. Why was he all pissed off to see that Orihime was happy with Uryuu? As a good friend, shouldn't he be happy about that?

"Aah! Damn!" Ichigo said, suddenly lying down flat on his back and placing both hands behind his neck. Closing his eyes, he got reminded of Orihime's smile earlier. Her eyes were lively and she wasn't forcing her smile unlike before. Uryuu on the other hand, looked seriously at her but, a smile could be seen on his lips.

"Inoue..." Ichigo breathe in, hoping that the next time he looks at her, the same smile she flashed at Ishida would also be given to him.

"It's so painful..." he sighed, still not opening his eyes.

"...not seeing her smile."

"It's unfair."


	2. 2 Pain

Author's Note: Oh my! Chapter two's up... Wow... Thanks to all those who left a review last chapter... I appreciate everything... I promise to do my best guys!

**Blitch- I haven't read that one yet but, I'll look up to it. Just gonna make sure I don't mess up. Thanks for notifying me though. Hope you like this chapter. And, I hope it does seem original since, I haven't really read much of the stories around the IchiHime Community. I've read one of your works though. It's A-W-E-S-O-M-E. **

**Firework's Feelings- Thank you so much for recommending my story. Hope you'll enjoy this.**

**IchiRuki fan- Thank you for the two thumbs up. I'll do better, hopefully.**

**Zodious- Well, Blitch kinda told me a lot has been using this plot so, maybe I should think of something unique. Wish me luck. XD**

**Ainiu2012- Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter.**

**To All Who Left a Review- Here's the update you've been asking. Hope you like this!**

Well, on with the story! Again, I do not own BLEACH. It would be nice if I did though. It'd be IchiHime ATW (All The Way)!

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD Chapter two is up!

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 2: Pain

"KUROSAKI! You can't stay awake for even a minute in my class!" Ochi-sensei shouted as he threw a chalk at the orange-haired shinigami.

Ichigo, having quick reflexes, ducked so the chalk would miss him. "I wasn't sleeping!" he shouted back. "Uh... I was just closing my eyes!" he lied.

The brown-haired teacher sighed while digging her face on her palm. "Oh, what to do with you, Kurosaki? Just go out and clear your head will you?" she ordered.

He wasn't suppose to go out of the classroom but when he caught a glimpse of a pair of sad, gray eyes that stared at him and then, looked away, he felt that heavy feeling in his chest again. "Fine. I needed that anyway. Thanks, sensei." He went out of the room.

And so, he found himself on the same spot where he lied down earlier.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo remembered...

...

"Ichigo."

He opened his eyes.

Dark... then, in the middle, it's pink... "Ichigo" he heard again.

"Wait a minute." Ichigo said. The thin poles he was seeing. They were... Legs?

"Wake up, Ichigo. It's Rukia!"

"Oh hell!" he snapped. "Damn, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he quickly shot up from his supine position, eyes widen up. "You dumbass! You're wearing a skirt!"

"Who cares?" she retorted, sitting down beside Ichigo. "Besides, you've been pacing out since earlier. You've got everyone worried."

Ichigo looked at her." Everyone?"

Rukia sighed at him. "Everyone. Even Inoue." She said, emphasizing Orihime's name. The substitute shinigami raised an eyebrow with his frown growing bigger. Rukia sighed again. "Okay, fine. Inoue didn't tell me that she was worried about you but, you could tell it by the eyes!" she exclaimed at Ichigo.

It was his turn to sigh. "She's avoiding me, huh?" he asked, his tone lower than intended. "It's damn obvious. The way she looks away from me. When she bows her head or look the other way when I pass by. She's talked to everyone already. Except me, that is."

The dark-haired shinigami felt pity for the guy beside her. He was at lost, she knew that. Orihime's sudden coldness at him is slowly breaking him.

"You love her, right?"

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"L-love?"

The emotionless expression on Ichigo's face made her wonder. He wasn't frowning, blushing or smiling but, he just stared at her. His mouth as straight as a line. His eyebrows relaxed. His eyes was blank. 'It's hard to read Ichigo like this' Rukia thought.

"I d-don't." He said, even his tone was lacking emotion. "S-since I don't know what l-love is." He admitted, now, a tone of embarrassment came out of him. "I never experienced it."

Rukia smacked his head. "What the hell was that for again?" His usual frown came back meaning, he was his normal self again.

"How could you say you don't love Inoue when you don't even know what love is?" she shouted at him. Ichigo looked away at this.

"Inoue is my friend." Ichigo said firmly. "That's why."

Rukia let out a large sigh and face-palmed herself. "Fix your brain, idiot. Before the other hinges start to unscrew themselves because of your lack of thinking." She then, walked away.

Now, he was left alone by himself once again.

"I don't love her..." he paused. "...right?"

Just then, lunch time was ended by a loud bell.

And now, he was sent out of the room and back to his position earlier. Only he sat down for a moment now.

"It's impossible." He whispered to himself while looking over at the sky. He never thought of Orihime other than as a friend. She was always there for him. Comforting him, making him smile and trying to make him agree that he doesn't need to feel bad about anything since it's not his fault.

She was his friend alright but somehow, she was more special than the others. She made him feel stronger when he was short of strength and in some ways; she made him feel happy with every smile she flashed at him. Due to that, he vowed to protect her.

'But I protect all of my friends.' He thought to himself which made him scratch his head. "Aww, what the hell?" he exclaimed. "I'm just worried!"

He lied down on his back again.

"Huh?"

It's dark and...

In the middle, it's orange...

With pink polka dots...

"..."

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

His hollow nearly died of laughing. _"What a view King!"_

He felt the heat rushing up on his face. "Oh, damn!" He covered his eyes with his hand and stood up. "Inoue!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you're here."

She tried to fight the blush on her face due to Ichigo seeing her panties. "It's alright Kurosaki-kun." She cleared her throat. "Ochi-sensei asked me to come get you here." She said.

"Oh." He said making an 'o' shape from his mouth. "Let's go then."

He started to walk off when...

"Kurosaki-kun."

He looked at her. Her eyes were tearing up. "Ino-"

"Listen. This is the perfect opportunity to tell this to you." She ordered, her tone trying to sound rude but her voice was cracking up. "I-I'm..."

Ichigo just looked at her. He never saw Orihime like this before.

"...cutting all ties between us."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "W-what? Inoue?"

"I'm cutting all ties between us." She repeated, more clearly this time. She was trembling. Her eyes nearly letting the tears drop but, she was fighting it. Trying to stop them from falling.

She turned around.

He grabs her quivering hand.

"Inoue. You're joking, right?" he asked. Hoping the words she just said were just fake ones.

She didn't respond. He calls out to her again. "Inoue?"

"I..."

"...hate..."

"...you..."

"...Kurosaki-kun."

Shock washed all over Ichigo's body. He felt paralyzed. Frozen. He felt like dying. His grip loosened around her wrist which made her free from escaping.

Ichigo stood there, watching her take the first step away from him. The step that might be the one to separate them forever.

"Inoue..."

It has been a very slow day for Ichigo. He didn't talk to anyone nor did he look at them.

"Okay! Just pass your reports to me tomorrow. Goodbye." Ochi-sensei said as she steps out of the room. Everyone prepared their stuff. Ichigo left already. Little did he know that the notebook where he needed to write his assignment fell from his bag.

He started to walk home, his heart was heavy. "She hates me." He sighed to himself. "Was it because of my hollow transformation?" a thousand of questions flooded his mind. He was uncomfortable though. His bag felt lighter than before.

"Let's see." He said, stopping over a bench to look in his bag. "Damn. The chemistry notebook isn't here." He sighed. He can't afford not making an assignment or he'll be in trouble the next day so, he went back to get it.

Arriving at Karakura High School, there weren't much people left in the building. Ichigo lazily climbed up the stairs to get to room 1-3. The words Orihime has said still on his mind.

"What's with her sudden change? Now, she hates me?" his eyebrows furrowed for some reasons.

"_And, you're so lame to not ask her why."_ His hollow sighed.

When he was there, standing in-front of the sliding door, he quietly opens it only to regret coming back for the notebook...

"W-what... the..."

...Inside stood an auburn-haired woman wrapped in a tight embrace by a raven-haired bespectacled Quincy.

A/N: I know, it gets confusing. What's with Orihime? Why did she say she hates Ichigo? What exactly is going on? I don't know! XD Find out in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. I was lacking ideas and stuff so, there you have it. Oh, tell me. Does this chapter seem familiar? If it is, I'm sorry for letting you guys down for not trying to give you something new. If it's not then, I'm glad. I'll still finish this story though. That I promise.


	3. 3 Confront

Author's Note: It's been two chapters already? And here's chapter three! Thanks for the warm support everyone! I do not own BLEACH. I do own an Ichigo and Orihime plushie.

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD Chapter three is here!

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 3: Confront

Inside stood an auburn-haired woman wrapped in a tight embrace by a raven-haired bespectacled Quincy.

"W-what the-?"

There was that same feeling again. The same feeling when Orihime talked to him up on the rooftop. Again, he was frozen. 'It's this feeling again. Hell, I gotta get away from here...' he tried to move his legs and get out of that building as quick as he can.

"It hurts, Ishida-kun." She sobbed, mumbling on the bespectacled guy's white button up shirt. "It hurts badly."

Uryuu sighed. "Inoue-san. I told you already, you really didn't have to do that." He scolded her but, Orihime, being hard-headed as ever, didn't listen.

"I had to, Ishida-kun." She alleged, pulling away from him. "Kurosaki-kun gets hurt because of me. If the only way for him not to be hurt is to stay from him, I'll ease the pain. I'll ease it for Kurosaki-kun."

"Kurosaki would ease any hurt he is feeling. That I am sure, Inoue-san." Uryuu said, a firm resolute on his tone. "Especially if you're in the picture." He added as an afterthought.

Orihime shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "Even if he could alleviate it, I'm still scared to hurt him."

Of course, the smart Quincy was no match for the auburn-haired healer's stubbornness. He just dropped the subject and let the poor girl's tears fall. "I can't see why you like Kurosaki, Inoue-san. I have to let you know, you're way to good for him and you deserve someone better." He said. "But, I just can't take him out of your heart." He whispered the last part, nearly inaudible.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stammered to himself as the rain started to fall. "Damn this stupid whatever this is!" he slammed a fist on his chest repeatedly.

He ran to the nearest waiting shed. Shivering from the coldness, he sat down the bench. The picture of the earlier scenery flashed back in his mind. He felt something inside him shuddered. "What is this?" he asked himself. "I don't like this feeling." Ichigo said, tugging his shirt.

After a few minutes, the rain didn't stop and it did not look like stopping. Ichigo sighed and stood up from his seat. He started his walk home, all drenched in the rain. He wanted to run but, what was the use? Running, walking, he was going to get wet any way so what was the use of exerting effort?

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo thought he heard someone call him. "Kurosaki!" someone did.

He looked back only to find the bespectacled Quincy hands on his knees, grasping for air behind him."Ishida?" he blinked. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Uryuu repeated, straitening up and clenching his fist. He charged towards Ichigo who was caught off-guard by a sudden fist hitting him hard on the jaw.

Ichigo fell backward and hit the ground hard. "What the-?"

"Fix your hell of a brain Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you think of Inoue-san but I do know what she thinks of you!" Uryuu shouted, his fist trembling.

"What the hell're you saying?" Ichigo shouted back. "Why are you confronting me when you and Inoue-"

"Me and Inoue-san?" Uryuu cut him off. "What the hell is your problem? Are you that dense?"

"Dense? Who the hell're you calling dense?" Ichigo finally stood up, his finger pointing at Uryuu."I know everything about it! I saw you earlier with Inoue!"

Uryuu gave a smug smile. "You saw."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You bastard made her suffer too much." Uryuu said, clenching his fist. "I on the other hand, can give her everything she could ever need. Everything she deserves."

"What the friggin' hell're you talking about, Ishida?" Ichigo asked the Quincy.

"I love Inoue-san." the bespectacled guy confessed, the orange-haired shinigami froze. "I'm confronting you now because I want you to know that you should ready yourself because..."

"... I'll erase you out of her life."

_Orihime stood in front of Aizen Sousuke. His looked evil, Orihime noted. He took a step towards her and pulled out a small piece of broken glass out of his shikakusho's pocket. "Do you know what you are capable of, Inoue Orihime?" he walked passed her and faced her back, the piece of glass still in his hand._

"_You are the only one who could bring me victory." Aizen said. Orihime felt his hand touch her back. "Kurosaki Ichigo's weakness" she felt him slowly stabbing the broken piece of glass into her. "is you."_

_The pain was excruciating but still, Orihime eased the pain. "I'm no match for Kurosaki Ichigo." He continued as Orihime bit her lip. "I'm going to lose in our upcoming battle. But, that's just for now." He completely inserted the broken glass in her._

"_Because as long as you live, I'll never lose against him." He whispered in her ears. Pain still lurking, Orihime tried to move away but, Aizen took grip of her shoulders._

_Whatever that broken glass was, she knew it would change everything._

"_As long as you are alive, I'll just continue to watch and wait for the best time..."_

_Orihime gulped._

"_...to put an end to Kurosaki Ichigo."_

The loud thunder clapped from the sky, waking Orihime from her nightmare. Cold beads of sweat running down from her forehead.

She sits up, clasping her pounding chest. And there, she felt it again. A burning feeling that she figured out that the tiny piece of broken glass gave out.

Again, she sighed. She felt it before... 

There was that feeling again...

The thirst to put an end...

...to her everything.

-Exeunt-

That is it for chapter 3! Gosh... I wonder what you guys think about this... I'm sorry for the late update... Again, I'm lacking ideas so I needed to refresh my brain XD... R&R please!


	4. 4 Never

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are awesome! BTW, sorry for the late update! Arg! School's been very busy. Well, here's chapter four.

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 4: Never

"What?" Rukia shouted making the orange-haired shinigami jump. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Damn Rukia! No need to shout!" Ichigo grunted at her as he face-palmed himself. "It's past midnight. Shouting would only wake up my family." He added.

"Well, I just want to hear it again, straight from you again. Ishida said that?" she asked, now in a lower voice.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. "Ishida Uryuu said he loves Inoue!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You have to say that a million times for me to register that on my mind." Rukia snickered. Ichigo gave a large sigh. "I always knew Ishida had it in him." Rukia said, impressed.

Ichigo gave out a loud groan. "You're gonna side him?" he asked quietly while massaging his temples. Rukia took note of the very large scowl on his face.

It was one thirty in the morning. She found Ichigo in this state after fighting a hollow. He was wide awake, his face buried in his palm. And now, their conversation leads to here.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy for Inoue? I mean," she stopped. "she's been through lots if pain and hurting. I guess it's time for her to be happy."

Ichigo just continued to massage his temple. "Unless you don't want her to be happy with someone else."

This made Ichigo look at her. His face was blank but, his eyes could easily be read. He was confused, she was sure of that.

"Someone else?" Ichigo asked. Now, his eyebrow furrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Good grief Ichigo! How stupid are you?" Rukia shouted then covered her mouth noticing that she was too loud. "Don't you get what I mean?"

Ichigo shook his head. The petite shinigami slapped her forehead.

"What I meant was, you don't want Ishida to give Inoue the happiness she needs. And seeing that he already is giving it to her, you're..." Rukia entered her body which she hid inside Ichigo's closet which served as her 'sleeping place' before she went and fought that hollow.

"...jealous of him." Rukia said, toneless.

"J-jealous?" Ichigo asked. "Why would I be jealous of Ishida? That goddamn Quincy is a loser and a weakling! Why the hell would I be jealous?" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia hopped inside the closet and closed the door.

The door burst open. "YOU GODDAMN CHILD! TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP!" QUIT SHOUTING WILL YOU?" Isshin shouted throwing a punch at Ichigo on the face which, he wasn't able to keep away from. After that, he swiftly moved out of the room and went back to his slumber.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut due to the pain from Isshin's hard punch.

Rukia then got out of the closet. "I told you to be quiet."

"Shut up." was the only thing that the orange haired substitute shinigami could say.

"_Inoue Orihime..."_

"_Stay away from me!"_

"_It's nearly time..."_

"_STOP! STOP! I don't want to listen."_

"_This is your fate Inoue Orihime. You can never take hold of it..."_

"_I will take hold of it! I won't lose against you!"_

"_Stupid girl. Ever since I've placed that piece of glass inside your body..."_

_Orihime trembled. There, she felt the lass piercing her flesh again._

"_...you already lost our battle."_

Orihime opened her eyes. It was morning again. She gasped for air as a bead of sweat fell from her chin.

"It's that dream..."

"..again."

Ichigo stared out the window of classroom 1-3. There, an orange haired girl stood in front of a bespectacled raven haired guy. They seem to be having fun. Under the shade of the tall Sakura Trees, they ate lunch together.

"Noticed their sudden closeness too?" Someone asked Ichigo which made his head turn. There, Arisawa Tatsuki stood, looking at the same people the orange-haired shinigami was looking at earlier.

"Yeah." He just murmured and looked away. "I can't believe it. Ishida likes Inoue. And Inoue's really dense if she likes him too." Ichigo scoffed. "Like I care."

"Like you care?" Tatsuki asked him. "Aren't you like, jealous or something? I mean, Orihime, she's important to you and now, she's not giving you any attention and-"

"Inoue is important." Ichigo said.

"Then get her back on your side." The girl ordered.

"Why the hell should I do that?" the substitute shinigami asked.

"Because you are in the brink of losing that one important person you risked your life for." Tatsuki explained as she eyed him.

Ichigo just stood still. His eyes emotionless. "I don't understand you."

"Don't be a jerk Ichigo!" the taekwondo black belter scolded him. "I see the way you look at her! I know you're hurting inside. It's like I can nearly read your thoughts! Don't deny it Ichigo!"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Deny what?" he asked, anger detected in his tone.

"You like her. No, you love her! That's why you're jealous." Tatsuki said as she slammed her fist on the chair.

"L-love?" Ichigo calmed and sat down.

What was love anyway? He loves all of his family and friends but, did he really feel anything special for Orihime? That is a question that has to wait to be answered.

"Inoue-san, you need to get some proper rest. Look at you." Uryuu pointed out as he looked at Orihime's face. "You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"I haven't really had any sleep, Ishida-kun." She slowly murmured. Yawning, she remembered the dream she just had last night.

"_It's nearly time..."_

She shuddered. Remembering the smooth voice that hunted her dreams made her realized that it wasn't safe. Not until she was around. But, even she doesn't know what is going on.

Uryuu touched her hand. "Hey, Inoue-san?"

Meanwhile, Ichigo who was looking at them from afar scoffed at the sight. He was talking to Rukia when he stood up all of a sudden.

While Uryuu still held Orihime's hand and the girl blushed, the orange-haired shinigami came towards them.

"Mind if we talk?"He tried to sound polite but suddenly grabbed the collar of the Quincy's uniform.

After a few steps away from the classroom, he got out of the mad teenager's grip. "What on earth is your problem?" Uryuu shouted.

"YOU!" Ichigo growled as he near misses a punch on Uryuu by the face and his fist ends up on the wall. "Why don't you keep your nose out of Inoue's life?"

Uryuu didn't seem moved by Ichigo's violent reaction. "You don't care Kurosaki. What is it to you anyway?"

Ichigo scoffed hard. "I don't know. But I don't want you near Inoue. It hurts me to see you and Inoue together." He admitted. "I'm confused. I want to see her happy but I hate to see her being happy with you. Orihime's important and, I don't want to lose her. I'm cared to wake up one morning and realize she's gone."

Uryuu looked him at the eyes.

"I don't know if I'm in-love with her or what but," Ichigo gave him a glare. "I won't let you take her away from me."

"Oh really?" the Quincy asked sarcastically.

Ichigo smirked. "The hell, yeah. And I will never, ever, let you erase me out of Inoue's life."

(N/A: I'm so sorry for the very late update! Yeah, I know this chapter is kinda boring but, I swear I'll bring more action to the next one. R&R please!)


	5. 5 Confessions

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Well, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for being really supportive the last few chapters. Here's the continuation, chapter 5!

**Firework's Feelings: *laughs* well I have to admit, I'm getting pretty worked up with the story so, I was hoping for positive reviews. But I really was nervous since I did thought it was boring ^_^ thanks for saying it's not **

**Mosspaw: The glass shard? Ooh.. I'll reveal it soon so, just hang in there! **

**Turtle-chan666: I'm glad you liked it. The line just popped out of my mind a minute or two I guess, when I was about to publish it. Thanks for reading and leaving a review! **

**And to everyone who has been patiently waiting for chapter 5, (I'm sorry I can't put all of your names here. But still, all of you guys are awesome!) it is finally here! Thank you for all the support you've given. I promise to do my best.**

**-Peace Out!-**

**-phantom**

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 5: Confessions

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard." A petite girl sighed as she slapped the orange haired boy's head in revolt.

"What?" Ichigo shouted in confusion as he scratched his head. "I just don't get it. I don't want to see Inoue happy with that arrogant bastard." He scoffed.

"Jealous." Rukia said, looking the other way.

"I am not jealous!" Ichigo said in a dangerously low tone. "It's just that, how come Inoue's only focusing her attention to him and only him? It's unfair, don't you think?"

"Yes. And you're jealous." She repeated.

Ichigo gave a growl this time. "I said I'm not!" he retorted at her. "Why does she have to be cold to me now? And what's with the sudden change with the way she treats Ishida now? I know she has always been kind but, this is unfair."

"Jealous."

"No! Will you quit saying that? Besides I'm just trying to look for reasons. I hate it. It's like Ishida's invading my property. I hate what I'm feeling! And I don't even know what it is."

"It's called jea-..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I KNOW NOW AND I ADMIT THAT I'M JEALOUS!" Ichigo bellowed. Rukia grinned. Then his eyes widened as he covers his mouth. "W-wait. It's not what you think." He shuddered all of a sudden.

Rukia chucked at him. "Don't be stupid, Ichigo. Of course it's what I think." She said. "Well, that means you do like her, don't you think?" the little shinigami asked him.

Ichigo pouted. "I don't hell know what that means." He admitted, burying his face in to his palm. "But I sure don't want Inoue being near him."

"Over protective much, Mister Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Shut up will you, Miss Kuchiki Rukia?"

"I'll walk you home Inoue-san." The bespectacled Quincy said to Orihime who was spacing out while looking out the window. The class has already ended and Uryuu walked up to the girl.

When she noticed that someone had approached her, she burst her own bubble of thought. "Oh, what was that Ishida-kun?"

Uryuu sighed. "Inoue-san, I was telling you that I would walk you home." He said, pushing his glasses up.

"Oh, you don't have to. Besides, I can walk on my own!" closing her eyes, Orihime smiled as she waved her hands crazily in front of her chest. But, she couldn't refuse now since Uryuu has already taken her stuff and carried it out of the class room. "Uh... Ishida-kun!" she ran outside.

She was nearly out of the classroom when...

"Oi! Rukia! Are you in the roo- Ooof!" Ichigo gave a load groan when someone bumped hard into him. "What the-?"

He nearly lost balance from the sudden impact. The other person on the other hand, fell down on the ground.

It was much unexpected. Ichigo didn't even know what to say when he saw who he 'crashed' into. "I-Inoue." He murmured.

"K-kuro..." she stopped. "Y-you..." was all she said. It was one of Ichigo's most hated situations when his tongue refused to obey his will. To ask her what was wrong.

She stood up and looked away from his eyes. "I'm sorry." she apologized and started walking away.

"_Hold her back, dumbass!" _he heard his hollow command.

"Inoue, wait!" Ichigo shouted.

She stopped.

"I'm sorry for being blunt. Your zipper is open." She said nearly inaudible.

Ichigo turned red all of a sudden and looked down on his zipper only to find it close. "Wha-?" He looked back at her.

She was already running down the stairway.

"_Great. You spoiled the opportunity." _His hollow grimaced.

Then, he heard someone laughing. "Geez! That was a good cheap trick. You really fell for it." Rukia said trying to control her laugh.

Ichigo felt annoyed. Once and for all, he wants to confront her already. "Shut up, Rukia." Ichigo sighed. "I'm going after her."

"Inoue!" he shouted as he reached the first floor coming from the third floor. There, in front of the school door, she stood and looked around. "Hey Ino-"

Uryuu suddenly popped out of nowhere, walked towards her and took her hand. He pulled her out of the school gate.

There was that feeling again. Ichigo felt something pinch his heart. He held onto his chest and sat down the first step of the stairs. "D-damn." Ichigo said, pounding his head on his free palm.

"Ichigo?" he heard someone call his name.

"Tatsuki?"

"So, how was your day, Inoue-san?" Uryuu said as he looked at her. He agreed to let Orihime carry her own things but, he refused to let go of her hands.

"It's fine. I've had a very nice lunch today." She said as she smiled. "How about you, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"What was that?" Uryuu asked, letting go of her hand.

"How about you, how's your day?" she emphasized.

"No, the name you said just now." Uryuu reminded, his voice was dangerously low. "You said Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime gasped inaudibly. "I did?"

Uryuu walked forward and left her standing. "Ishida-kun, wait!" she shouted. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I miss saying the name and earlier, when I accidentally bumped into him, I tried my best not to say it because, it hurts me a lot." She found herself sobbing.

"I know that you know how much I like him, Ishida-kun." Orihime said, fighting the flow of tears. "But, with the dangers that I could bring to him, I'm scared that I might just end up hurting him." She continued.

"Just because of those nightmares of yours? If you're scared to hurt him, you have to distance yourself from him then?" Uryuu said, his fist clenched. "And this distance, it's hurting you, right?"

Orihime didn't respond.

"Then why are you doing this? Why sacrifice yourself for him?" he asked, the frustration could be read in his tone.

"Because I love him! And I don't want him to suffer just because of me." Orihime cried out loud. She was surprised to see Uryuu in front of her and pushing her against the wall. He held both of her wrists up and pinned her.

"And I love you. I don't want you to get hurt too." He confessed as he looked into her eyes. "I don't care whether you love Kurosaki now but, I'll make you love me."

"Ishida-kun..." She called out softly.

"Give me this chance Inoue-san."

Orihime gulped.

"Let me make you forget Kurosaki. That way, it'll benefit all three of us. Kurosaki won't be hurt, I'm happy being together with you." He paused then took a deep breath. "And you, getting what you truly deserve." Uryuu said, still pinning her on the wall.

"Ishida-kun." Orihime started breathing harder, her face red.

The bespectacled Quincy let go of her wrist and cupped Orihime's cheek with his hand

"W-wait. Ishida-kun."

A/N: Ooooooh... Uryuu's being desperate and bad. He also confesses his feelings to Orihime. And Ichigo finally admitted that he's jealous! But the damn stupid bastard still can't admit that he likes her. Wait! Is Uryuu gonna kiss Orihime? Oooh... I wonder where my story goes. Just keep on reviewing so I'll get inspired (laughs). Again people; READ and REVIEW please!


	6. 6 Realize

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Wow. Six chapters... And all of you are still here, reviewing my fanfic! It's really all thanks to you guys that I've made it to six chapters and still going!

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 6: Realize

"Tatsuki, did Inoue tell you anything? Like why she's avoiding me or things like that." An orange-haired shinigami asked.

Looking at him sadly, the raven haired girl sighed. "She barely even talks to me. It's like; Orihime's turned into someone else."

Ichigo sighed as well. 'What did happen to Inoue?' he asked himself.

It was six in the evening. Thirty minutes after everybody in Karakura High was dismissed. Ichigo and Tatsuki stayed there to talk for some matters.

"Ichigo." Tatsuki called.

"Yeah?"

"Please," she pleaded. Ichigo looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Tatsuk-"

The girl stood up from the stairs. "I'm concerned about Orihime. Please," she sobbed. "Change her back to her old self. Change her back to the Orihime we once knew."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He felt Tatsuki's pain too. "I can't. She hates me."

"DON'T BE STUPID ICHIGO!" she bellowed. "Orihime would be the last person on Earth to hate you!"

Ichigo turned around and started to walk away from the crying girl when...

"I like Ishida, Ichigo."

He was stunned. He always knew Tatsuki as a boyish girl... In short, a tomboy. But, did he hear that right?

"What?" he asked, wanting confirmation.

"I like Ishida." She said. "I'm sounding selfish huh?" she asked. "I mean, Ishida's the person that Orihime is leaning onto right now but, I can't deny the fact that I'm jealous."

That's the same thing Ichigo was feeling. It's like...

"I want Ishida to be mine."

'_I want Inoue...'_

His eyes widened at the sudden thought that entered his mind.

'_...to be mine...?'_

Was his hunch right? Was that feeling of his the same as what Tatsuki was feeling?

"And I know you want Orihime too, Ichigo." Tatsuki said plainly.

Ichigo's heart pounded so hard that he felt like it was ready to get out of his system. What was Orihime to him? He's ready to risk his life for hers. He's willing to protect her with all of his might. But why? Why does he care for her that much?

"Listen Tatsuki, I have to go." He bid farewell. "I have to," he thought for a while. "reflect on my thoughts."

"Ishida-kun." Orihime murmured as the bespectacled Quincy leaned in toward her lips.

_He's getting near..._

_He's getting nearer..._

_He's an inch away from my lips!_

She closed her eyes. This cannot be happening. She thought of having her first kiss with the man she truly loves but, that would be impossible by now. Especially, if Uryuu continues.

She waited...

She's waiting...

...for his lips to touch hers.

But...

He removed his hands from her cheek. Orihime opened her eyes only to find that the Quincy turned his back from her.

"I'm sorry Inoue-san." He said. His tone very apologetic. "This is the first time I ever lost control of myself." he admitted. "I'm no good."

"No wait, Ishida-kun..." Orihime tried to call him back.

"I nearly took advantage of the situation. I'm really sorry."Uryuu apologized. "I'm the worse. I'd understand if you'll stay away from me from now on Inoue-san." He said as he looked at her. His eyes were full of guilt. "I best be going then." He said as he turned away and started walking away from her.

Orihime feared that if she doesn't stop Uryuu now, she'll lose him. But what happens when she does? He was one of her most important friends since he's the one she could lean on at times like this and, she's thankful for that. But, now that he confessed what he feels for her, what would be the consequences of holding him back.

What should she do?

It was a choice between losing him and making him hope that she'll return his love.

"Ishida-kun!"

'Do I like Inoue?' Ichigo asked himself as he makes his way home.

He sighed. The feeling that lingers in his heart was confusing, annoying, and at the same time, painful. Why did it hurt so much to see Orihime with Uryuu?

He can't deny the fact that he did imagine himself as the one Orihime was holding hands with. In short, he wanted to be the one in his place. But why was she so unfair that she couldn't give him the chance to make her happy?

"Ishida-kun!" he heard a shout.

That scream made him look to his right only; he was going to regret doing it.

There, an auburn haired girl wrapped a raven haired boy in a tight embrace from the back.

"Please," he heard her say. "Don't leave me. You're the only one I could count on now." She said.

Ichigo stood there. Watching them, it was as if something was gnawing his heart each and every second that passes.

'_Why don't you take what's yours king?' _his hollow growled.

'Oh shit.' Ichigo said to himself as he felt his hollow taking over him. He has to leave or else, who knows what his hollow might do?

'_You're worried about what I'll do?' _his hollow laughed. _'Why don't you worry about what you'll do? I mean, I'm not the one hurting inside right?'_

His hollow has a point. It wasn't his fiend. It was him. He wanted to interfere with them and punch the bastard on the face but, who was he? Didn't Orihime already say that she's cutting all of their ties? Why would he do that?

He slowly walked away silently, fearing that he might be heard by either of the two.

Back to Orihime and Uryuu, she continued embracing him from the back. Orihime felt Ichigo's presence and she knew that he saw them. 'It's what's best for both of us Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry' she thought, fighting back her tears.

"You're not mad, Inoue-san?" the stunned Quincy asked.

"Not at all, Ishida-kun."

By 7:30 in the evening, Ichigo already got home only to be welcomed by Isshin Kurosaki's foot. "Where the hell have you been you bad child? Dinner is at seven o'clock sharp!" he shouted as he successfully kicked Ichigo by the stomach.

Ichigo knelt down in pain and Isshin waited for an attack but, "I'm sorry Pops. I had to talk to Tatsuki for a while." He apologized and stood up from his crouching position.

"Oh! Welcome home, Ichi-nee! Do you want to eat dinner?" His sister, Yuzu asked as she came out from the kitchen door. Her twin, Karin came in behind her.

"No thanks Yuzu, I don't feel like eating." Ichigo said as he slowly climbed the stairs.

Once he got inside his room, he locked the door and punched the wall hard. "Damn!" he shouted.

Rukia, who was previously reading a manga in his closet, came out. "What on earth are you doing Ichigo?" she stopped as she saw his bleeding hands. She looked at his face and saw that there was pain in his eyes.

"I hate what I'm feeling Rukia." He whispered. "It hurts me so much. I hate this." He sighed as he face-palmed himself. He pounded the wall with his bleeding hands again and again.

"It's about Inoue, right? She asked as she knelt in front of him.

"I want her Rukia. I want Inoue for my own." he said. "I just came to realize that."

Rukia sighed. "Then why don't you fight for her?" she asked.

Ichigo clenched his fist. "Ishida already has her." He slammed his fist on the wall again. "I saw them earlier. Inoue was hugging Ishida. Then I had this urge to kill that bastard but, I just can't." Ichigo said. "He's the only one Inoue's leaning onto."

Rukia fidgeted as she heard his words. "I can't believe you're giving up this early." She scoffed. "You can't get something you want so badly by giving up. Are you just going to sit and just watch as Ishida takes her away? I know you better than that Ichigo!" she shouted at him.

He still buried his face on his palm. "I don't have a reason to fight."

"Yes you have dumbass!" Rukia rebuked. "What else have you realized Ichigo?"

He raised his head. "Realize?" he asked.

"Is that it? You just want her? For what? Why do you want her?" Rukia said, hoping that she can uplift Ichigo's broken state.

"I've realized that, I want her because I need her." He said.

"And?" Rukia asked, her voice sounding impatient. _'Just say the damn word already!' _she thought.

"And," he repeated. "I need her because..."

'_Go on, Ichigo, say it.' _Rukia cheered to herself.

"_...I love her."_

His eyes widened at what he just said but, Rukia just smiled playfully at him.

"See?" she uttered. Ichigo looked at her. "You have all the reason to fight. Love itself is the biggest reason there is."

Ichigo stood up and glanced at the window. "Thanks Rukia."

"Finally, that stupid brain of yours is starting to function." She smiled.

A/N: Oh goodness, I'm sorry to those who requested the 'Ichigo will walk up to them scene'. I'm kinda reserving that thought for the later chapters. Oh well. What do you think about this chapter? Finally! Ichigo realized what he truly feels for Orihime! But, with Uryuu around, will it be that easy to get back to Orihime's side especially now that she gave him a 'don't leave me' hug? I love Rukia's role in my story! *laugh* I wanna hug her and squeeze her oh so tight! Well, same same, read and review!


	7. 7 Smile

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Well, I've made it this far. What do you guys think? Should I prolong the story or should I cut it short? I'm giving you the choice. Since, you're my beloved readers and reviewers; I want you to tell me. But don't worry, long or short, I have everything planned out. Just hope you won't hate me with what it'll turn out. *grins at my evil plot* But do not worry. If you guys won't like the ending, I also have my back-up plan (well, even if you did like the ending, the back-up plan will still be used so, does that matter?)! Well, you're happiness does though. So, I wanna hear your thoughts on this one!

Summary: After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo notices the sudden gap Orihime makes between the two of them. What happens when he tries to close in? IchiHime. Ratings might change if I get naughty. XD

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 7: Smile

Early that morning, Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as their teacher discussed one of his most hated stories: 'Romeo and Juliet'. He thought it was stupid that they had to share a kiss with each other even if they just met. And, the whole, Romeo was the one who died first and not Juliet makes him angry. Why the hell did he have to thrust his dagger and die beside Juliet? And just after he died, Juliet woke up. Why didn't they just see each other alive and free? If that happened, they'll end up happily ever after, right? Why were the Montague family and Capulet family fighting anyway? And if Romeo and Juliet did get married, why didn't they just elope with each other? Then it'll be a happy ending. But they didn't so, they both died due to each other's death.

"Ichigo, spacing out again?" Ochi-sensei growled at him as she through a chalk at him. Since his mind was in a deep thought, he was caught off guard and the chalk hit him on the cheek. "Do you not appreciate the beauty of this story?"

Ichigo exhaled noisily. "No." He said, sarcasm was heard in his voice. "I, for one, don't like love stories especially, if it is tragic. Why can't Romeo and Juliet just be together? I mean, it's obvious that if you love someone, you should fight for her. Why couldn't that damn Romeo just elope with Juliet and protect her?" Everyone was shocked to hear that from the 'cold hearted', Kurosaki Ichigo.

The teacher just blinked at him. "Why Kurosaki, are you running a fever? What are you saying? You're not someone who reads these kinds of stuff." She said.

Rukia stood up all of a sudden. "Sensei! I think Inoue's ill too!" she exclaimed.

That was when Ichigo's focus turned to Orihime. Rukia was right. She was sleeping. Her face was pale and she was shivering.

"Well, Kurosaki. Since you're talking about poetry which means you're sick," everyone sniggered at this but they stopped when Ichigo gave them death glares. "why don't you take Orihime to the clinic?"

This time, Uryuu stood up. "I'll do that, Sensei!" he presented himself. Uryuu glanced at Ichigo and they looked fiercely at each other.

"None sense, Ishida. Take your seat will you? Kurosaki can take care of Orihime." She said as she turned to Ichigo. "Hey you, wake her up and take her to the clinic. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" she ordered.

Ichigo gulped. He was going to pound Rukia later; that he promised to himself. He knelt down near Orihime and called out her name. "Inoue..."

The girl didn't even budge. Ichigo called out a little louder. "Inoue..."

Orihime slowly opened her eyes but it seemed like she was still in her dreamland. "Kurosaki-kun..." she whispered.

"Come on, Inoue. I'll take you to the clinic." He said as he nervously held her elbow. 'Damn she's burning hot!' he thought to himself.

It seems like Orihime got the message so, she slowly stood up from her seat. Ichigo held her with care by the elbows and supported her by the waist. Little by little, they got out of the classroom.

Ichigo tried his best to focus on their way and not on the girl who he was currently holding on to. It was the first time he got near her since that day that they came back from Hueco Mundo and, now that he realized his feelings, all he wanted to do was stay by her side forever.

His bubble of thoughts popped when Orihime nearly fell to her knees. They weren't far from the classroom since they were at a snail's pace. Ichigo figured out that the girl can't walk.

His heart skipped a beat the moment he thought of this: 'carry her all the way to the clinic'. He looked at Orihime. "Inoue..." he called out. The auburn-haired girl simply turned her head to face him. 'Does she even know what's going on?' Ichigo asked himself.

"Can I carry you?" he asked bluntly. His face turned red all of a sudden. The girl just let out a small hum which Ichigo considered as a yes.

Slowly but surely, He knelt down in front of Orihime and let her lean on him. Her hands automatically wrapped around his neck. His face then turned redder. He slowly placed both hands at the back of her thighs; his right hand held his left hand and slowly hoisted her up.

He started walking towards the clinic which was in the ground floor. And lucky him, they were at the third floor.

They were both silent as Ichigo walked and carried Orihime to the clinic. Orihime then, broke the silence. "Didn't I tell you I'm cutting all my ties with you?" she whispered at his ear. "Why are you doing this, Kurosaki-kun?"

'God, she's conscious. And, she knows what's happening here.' Ichigo gulped.

"You never told me the reason why you're doing that so, I'm not telling you mine either." Ichigo said as he pushed her up.

"I already told you, I hate you." She said; tougher this time.

"I don't believe you." He said simply.

Orihime tightened her arms around Ichigo's neck. "I'll strangle you if you don't." She said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'Is she really awake or is she just hallucinating?' Ichigo asked himself.

He just chuckled. "Do it then."

She tightened her arms again but she quickly stopped. "Why are you doing this, Kurosaki-kun?" he repeated. Ichigo gave out another snigger.

"You have your reasons, I have mine. Respect that, will you?"

Finally, they reached the clinic. Ichigo laid Orihime down the clinic bed. "Won't you go back to your class now, Mr. Kurosaki?" the nurse asked as she placed a wet towel on Orihime's forehead.

Ichigo looked at Orihime. "I think, I should stay. Sensei said I was running a fever so, I should go here." He said as an excuse.

"Okay, fine. But you look perfectly fine to me." She said while arranging something in her medicine kit. "Oh, I'll be going out for a while. The faculty's requesting for me. You best behave Mr. Kurosaki. Ms. Inoue seems to be lacking sleep so she gets infected by virus easily since her immune system is weak." She said. "I'll take my leave now." She bid good bye as she closed the clinic door.

"Why are you still here?" Orihime suddenly talked which made Ichigo nearly jump from his seat. Her eyes were closed, who would think that she was awake? "You don't have to waste time on me."

"Since earlier, I've wanted to know if you're travelling in your dreamland or you're here with me in reality or you're combining them both." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't change the subject, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo frowned. "I'm not, Inoue."

Orihime scoffed at him. "Well, you should take your leave too."

"Why do you keep sending me away?" ask Ichigo, who dragged his seat near the bed.

"You have your reasons, I have mine. Respect that, will you?" She repeated Ichigo's statement earlier which made him smile.

"Are you scared of me?" Ichigo asked; his voice a bit mischievous.

"No." Orihime said firmly.

"Good." Ichigo rested his chin on his palm. "Then let me stay by your side. Let me take care of you when no one else can."

Ichigo continued to look at her and he knew, he saw a small smile crept up on the auburn haired girl's lips.

"Why do you have to act tough in front of me?" Ichigo asked her.

Orihime bit her lower lip. A part of her wanted to tell him about what was going on but, the part of her which says she shouldn't still won the debate. She won't tell him. She'll never tell him. "I'm sorry. Just ignore it, Kurosaki-kun. I'm really sorry."

They didn't talk for a moment. The silence was really deafening to the ears. Ichigo didn't like that.

He sighed. "If only..."

He heard Orihime snore softly. Ichigo smiled at this. It was really cute. He gathered all of his courage to at least stroke her head.

"... I could always make you smile..."

The touch of his hand made her lips curve upward.

"...then it wouldn't hurt so badly anymore."

Author's Note: What did I type? Did you guys know that when I was typing this, it's already 12 am here? I guess, I'm in my own dreamland too. Well, I'm looking forward to your reviews. I know, this chapter isn't much progressive so I find it boring. Well, at least Ichigo gets to talk AND carry Orihime. XD You wanna know why Orihime's being grumpy all of a sudden? I'm not changing her so, don't worry. She won't be OOC. Just stay tuned to know why. I can't say if you'll find out soon since I'm giving you the choice. Should I prolong the story or not? Well, you know how it goes. Read and review. BTW, how about you guys, what do you think about this chapter?


	8. 8 Tension

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Well, I've decided (thanks to you guys) that I shall...

...go with the flow! I'll try to prolong the story to bring out more of my ideas but I will warn you now... The ending would be a bloody one. And because of that, I'm changing the summary!

Summary: He realizes. She stays away. And now, just when Kurosaki Ichigo has finally seen the chance of grabbing her, all the efforts he did will bring everyone dismay.

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 8: Tension

"_Inoue Orihime." Someone called from the darkness. All of a sudden, Aizen was holding her by the neck. She felt cold due to his touch. "It's nearly time."_

_What was happening? She was feeling numb all of a sudden. She looked at the surroundings. It looked like she was being pinned on a tree. It seems that they were on a field. From a distance, she could hear someone shouting her name._

"_Inoue!"_

'_Don't come here!' she wanted to shout but no voice came out of her. She was washed out with fear. 'Kurosaki-kun, don't come PLEASE!'_

_She looked at Aizen. He gave her an evil smile. "Are you ready, Orihime?"_

_She shook her head. Aizen forcefully held her by the face, making her look at him. "Doesn't matter. You don't have to be ready anyway. You can't stop it once it starts." He look at the field and then, back to her. "And, too bad. It already did."_

"_AIZEN!"Ichigo shouted._

_Aizen gave him one last smile. "Say goodnight Orihime Inoue."_

_Everything went black. All she could see was the blood coming out of Ichigo's body. And, everything was gone._

...

"Inoue!" she heard another shout.

"PLEASE DON'T COME HERE!" Orihime shouted back. She felt someone grab her by the wrist. She screamed as she tried to free herself from whatever was holding her.

"Inoue, it's me!" the familiar voice said as she felt herself being embraced by strong, warm arms. As she inhaled the familiar scent, she calmed down. Her breathing slowly went back to normal. "It's Ichigo." He reassured.

She buried her face on his chest. The tears flowed down her eyes which made Ichigo's shirt wet. Orihime felt him rub her back and tighten his hug.

"Calm down." He whispered in her ears. "I'm here."

'I shouldn't let him hug me!' she thought to herself but, what can she do? She was shivering, scared and weak. All she could do now was let Ichigo collect her into his arms.

Ichigo felt his heart sank when she started hugging him back. She still wasn't opening her eyes. "Inoue?" he asked, hoping that she'll respond.

"Do you know that it's better to be silent at times like this, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime sighed. Ichigo felt like sighing himself too. 'What a stubborn girl this person is.' He thought to himself.

"Fine." He said, figuring that it'll be best if he didn't argue.

In the midst of Ichigo trying to comfort Orihime, someone stood out the door, glaring madly at the orange haired boy.

Uryuu clenched his fist as he watched Ichigo rub Orihime by her back. "No way." He silently growled and went away.

...

"What should I do with you?" Orihime asked as she mumbled on Ichigo's shirt. She pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She apologized at him as she looked down on the bed sheet.

He sighed at her. "What's wrong? What are you dreaming about?" Ichigo asked her. The auburn haired girl shook her head.

"It's nothing that concerns you." She said lazily.

"Nothing that concerns me?" Ichigo shouted, his eyes were dangerously dark. "Anything that happens to you concerns me! I promised to protect you and-"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm cutting all my ties with you? You already did what you've promised, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you! Now, leave me alone!" she shouted.

Ichigo held her by both arms. "No hell way Inoue! I'm not leaving you! That promise I made with you will go on for as long as I live! I'll protect you with all of my life!"

Orihime was nearing to tears. Why can't he understand what she really wants to say? "I refuse the offer. No thank you!" her voice went higher than expected.

"I refuse to accept your refusal!" Ichigo told her as he let go of her arms.

Orihime sighed at him. 'What a stubborn boy this person is'. She thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt very dizzy and laid down flat on the bed.

"Inoue!" Ichigo called out to her and held her by the hand.

She was unconscious and she felt hotter than before. "Oh shit." Ichigo murmured. Thinking that he was the cause of this, he just sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Inoue?" he asked. He laid her down the bed and placed the wet towel on her forehead.

...

The day passed by so quickly. Orihime didn't come back to class. Neither did Ichigo. He was the one who took care of her the whole dat. The bell rang.

The auburn haired girl sighed as she tries to walk. Ichigo just looked at her while he rested his chin on his palm. "I'm going to walk you home at this rate." He told her.

"For the hundredth time Kurosaki-kun. You don't have to." She said as she nearly fell down. It was obvious that her knees were too weak to move.

"But you can't even walk straight." He noted.

Orihime sighed again. "I'm still not letting you walk me home."

Ichigo was about to respond when someone else butted in their conversation. "Because I'm walking her home, Kurosaki." Uryuu said.

Orihime looked out the door only to find the bespectacled Quincy holding her bag. He was glaring at Ichigo and Ichigo did the same thing at him. She felt the tension between those two.

Uryuu finally went inside and held Orihime by her elbow. Ichigo stood from his seat and went by the door. Before the Quincy passes him by, he stopped by the shinigami.

"Had your fun, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked him. He could see how Ichigo glared at him at the corner of his eye. "I hope you did because, I won't let you come close again." He finished.

Orihime heard this and she found it quite intriguing. "Ishida-kun?"

The Quincy simply smiled at her. "It's nothing Inoue-san."

Ichigo sighed at the both of them. "Like you can stop me. No hell way." He rushed out of the clinic, leaving Uryuu and Orihime behind.

...

Author's Note: I definitely have nothing to say... I've added some IchiHime moments here to remember. Well, I'm just going to introduce you to the 'Next Chapter Preview' *fanfare*! I'm going to give you a sneak peek about my thoughts on the next chapter. It's not sure yet though.

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Chapter 9: You..._

"_There's something about you that makes me come back no matter how many times you shove me away."_

_-Kurosaki, Ichigo_

_Please tell me what you have done to me,_

_I want to know why you're all that I see._

_I don't want him or any other to come close,_

_Because whenever they do, my jealousy grows._

_I know I'm sounding protective and self-centred,_

_And I just realized, I'm being really short tempered._

_But I don't care because I know what's true,_

_All I care about is me being close to you._

It's not really a poem... I just wanted it to sound good. Still. I don't know if it did. XD So now, I work on the next chapter. As for you guys, please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	9. 9 You

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Great reviews from you guys! I really love it! On with the story.

nypsy: I won't be giving away spoilers but, I can tell you that everything's going to be fine. 'Maybe' not in this story but in the... Oh my... I nearly spoiled it... I'll announce what I plan on chapter 10. Whatever happens, it'll be IchiHime all the way.

realworldiscruel: I'm glad you like it ^^

nisey610: Well... she's not ^^ but, you'll see what she becomes.

Firework's Feelings: Thank you for reading and reviewing again = ) Well, here it is. The next chapter d^^b

uzamaki898: Right you are! XD Well, here's the update.

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! You'll be blessed!

Summary: He realizes. She stays away. And now, just when Kurosaki Ichigo has finally seen the chance of grabbing her, all the efforts he did will bring everyone dismay.

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 9: You...

Even if she was really sick yesterday, she knew she had to go to school today because she might miss some important lessons so; there she was taking a bath and getting ready for school. Her thoughts were still flooded by what happened at the clinic before they went home yesterday. Ichigo and Uryuu's reiatsus were trying to oust each other and she could feel the both of them glaring madly at each other.

"I wonder what has gotten into Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun yesterday." She mumbled to herself. All of a sudden, another memory came flooding her mind.

Ichigo's strong arms wrapped tightly around her and she could inhale his masculine scent. It was really weird to think that she swiftly felt that being gathered in Ichigo's arms is the perfect place to be.

Another weird thing was, she felt Ichigo's desire to be in her arms too. As soon as she wrapped her arms around him, she could feel that he was very pleased.

To be honest, she was really happy to feel him longing for her. Maybe it's true.

Or maybe, it was her imagination.

Whatever it was, she should stop thinking about it immediately. She had to ignore him to keep him safe.

"Oh, get a grip on yourself Orihime!" she shouted as opened the shower and looked up at it. It was a very stupid thing to do though. She turned it off and gasped for air. "I drowned. In the shower..."

She sighed at herself. It's going to be another day of testing her self control. Almost every day, she thinks about getting near him, talking to him and greeting him early in the morning but, she has to control herself from doing so. "...stupid me."

...

She was early to school as usual. She sat down her chair as she stared out the window. Her common daydreaming was interrupted when someone placed a can of cold coffee on her desk.

She looked up at who gave her the drink. Orihime was about to thank him or her but, she just sighed once she saw the person. "It's you."

"You're welcome." Ichigo said as he opened his drink.

"I'm not thanking you so don't tell me 'you're welcome'." She said, trying to sound annoyed but, deep inside, she was really flattered.

"Whatever. Geez." He said as he took a gulp from the can.

"Listen Kurosaki-kun. I'm not taking any drinks from you. Would you please take this and go away?" Orihime told him. He was being annoyingly persistent again.

"Before you go barking mad at me, why not ask first who really gave that drink to you?"

Orihime blinked at him.

"That's from Tatsuki. She misses you since all you do is hang out with that Quincy, Ishida. I'm just delivering it. What did I do to deserve being told off by a grumpy, pretty girl in the morning?" he sighed as he walked away.

She felt guilty from nowhere. 'Great, now I'm a grumpy pretty girl in the morning.' She thought. Her eyes widened. 'Did Kurosaki-kun just say I'm pretty?'

Orihime looked back at him. Ichigo was on his seat, reading a shounen manga which she figured was lent to him by Rukia. He was shaking his drink with his free hand and, he was smiling.

"Inoue-san, good morning." Someone made her look away from Ichigo but before she did, she thought she saw Ichigo glance at her and frown.

"Good morning Ishida-kun!" she greeted; trying to sound lively.

Uryuu was about to talk when all of a sudden, Ichigo passed by. His reiatsu was fuming. She felt his presence linger over her and she felt like, he wanted her to get away from Uryuu. He crumpled the can he was holding earlier like it was a piece of paper and went swiftly out of the room. He slammed the sliding door when he closed it.

"Damn bastard." She heard Uryuu say.

...

"Damn bastard." Ichigo murmured as he stormed up to the rooftop.

He hated his feelings whenever Uryuu was trying to go near Orihime. He easily loses his temper and it was really hard to stop himself from grabbing Orihime away from the Quincy.

"_Well king. Now you're being possessive." _His hollow suddenly spoke. _"If you weren't such an ass before and realized that you liked her ever since, this wouldn't have happen."_

'Liked her ever since?' he thought. 'What the hell are you saying?'

He heard his hollow sigh at him. _"Talk about dense. You've been liking that girl ever since the womb! Ever wondered why you always have the urge to be around her and protect her since the start?"_

Ichigo frowned.

"_Remember that day when she nearly got hit by a car?"_ Of course Ichigo remembers it all. Who would forget the mighty Orihime who answered 'maybe' when he asked her about getting hit? _"Didn't you get troubled so much about her that when Rukia told you about that bruise on her leg, you nearly frowned to death worrying about her?"_

Maybe he did like her ever since but, what can he say? He was too dense to realize it.

"_Hah! Finally! Kingy has admitted his stupidity."_

...

"Good. Everyone has done their assignment. As for Kurosaki and Inoue-san who was in the clinic yesterday, I'll just give you another assignment tomorrow." The bell rang. Ochi-sensei yawned loudly. "Time for lunch, you hooligans." She went out of the classroom while everyone stared at her.

"Who's she calling hooligan?" Keigo asked. Mizuiro didn't respond since he was too busy texting.

Orihime stood up and went near Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chaaaaan!" she gave out a large shout as she hugged her.

"O-oi, Orihime! What's gotten into you? Hey, you're squashing me!" the raven haired girl said as she tried to free herself from Orihime's tight hug.

Then, there it was. The tears slowly fell down from Orihime's eyes. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo and her thoughts were right. Just by looking at Ichigo's eyes, you can tell that he was the cause of her busty friend's sudden approach to her. She gave him a warm smile before hugging Orihime back.

...

"I'm really sorry Tatsuki-chan." Orihime apologized to Tatsuki. They were eating under the big tree like before.

"You've been apologizing to me for like, a hundred of times Orihime. Another one and I'll be mad at you." Tatsuki warned. They both laughed.

Orihime felt nice since being with Tatsuki made her feel like she was what she was before. "Too bad I'm not and it's because of Aizen." She murmured.

"What was that Hime?" Tatsuki asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing Tatsuki-chan! Probably you just heard the little blue men's chatter. They often talk loud you see." She said, trying to make up for an excuse. Tatsuki was about to talk again when she decided she wanted to raise the topic.

"Thank you for the can of cold coffee by the way, Tatsuki-chan." She said as she smiled at her.

The raven haired girl looked puzzled at her. "Can of cold coffee? What are you talking about?" she asked.

Orihime laughed. "Geez Tatsuki-chan. Your memory is really dull. Didn't you ask Kurosaki-kun to give me a can of cold coffee earlier?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Ask Ichigo to give you a can of coffee?" she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. All I told him was to tell you that I miss you so much."

Orihime's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"_That's from Tatsuki. She misses you since all you do is hang out with that Quincy, Ishida. I'm just delivering it..."_

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Oooh! That Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed as she stood up. "Sorry Tatsuki-chan. I forgot that I have some business to attend to." She said.

"Okay. See you around Orihime."

...

Looking for Ichigo was the easiest thing to do. He was bad at masking his reiatsu and as for her; the only thing that kept her alive at Hueco Mundo was the knowledge that Ichigo was still alive. And of course, she knew he was because of his leaking reiatsu. Well, ever since the start, she could tell if Ichigo was near just because of his scent.

And she was right. After opening the door that leads to the rooftop, there she found Ichigo who was lying flat on his back while listening to his mp3. One arm held the mp3 and the other, covered his face. The sun was reflecting his body's perfect form starting from the face then the abdomen and then his...

'Get that lust out of your head Orihime!' she scolded herself. She shook her head.

"Excuse me." She said. He didn't even move. Looks like the mp3 was loud.

Orihime cleared her throat exaggeratedly. That caught his attention. He sat up. "Inoue?"

"Hey Liar-kun." She greeted.

"Liar?" he asked. Clearly, he had no clue to what she was saying.

Orihime sighed. "You lied to me about the cold coffee." She said.

Ichigo smirked at her. "Sorry. If I said I gave it, you wouldn't accept it."

"Then you shouldn't have given me anything in the first place!" she shouted but, her voice was low. She could raise it anyway. She was too pleased of what was happening to be mad at him for lying.

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh. "I already did. No harm done."

Orihime shook her head. She can't let this happy feeling stay in her heart. It'll make it harder for her to distance from him. "Yes, there's something harmed. Why don't you stay away from me?" she asked. "Aren't you tired of this? I'm ignoring you every time. I keep on shoving you away Kurosaki-kun! Don't you ever get full of me?"

She was trying to make him realize that she doesn't want him in his life. But, she wonders why she just couldn't make him reach the message.

Instead of frowning at her words, Ichigo smiled.

"The truth is, I wanted to ask that to myself." He admitted. Orihime gave him a wondering look. "There's something about you that makes me come back no matter how many times you shove me away."

Orihime was caught off guard by his words. It was like the wall she built to distance her from him was starting to be crushed since yesterday. 'No! I can't let my heart soften! Not in front of Kurosaki-kun!'

"And you know what Inoue?" Ichigo asked. Orihime's heart was beating faster. "I'll never be tired of getting back on your side."

...

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll really be happy to hear your thoughts on this one. Well, I'm going to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys have been great for the past eight chapters... And now, here's chapter nine. I hope to read more of your review in the future chapters to come! Well, here's the NCP for Scared to Hurt You, Scared to Lose You.

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Chapter 10: Lies_

"_Don't you think it's unfair that you keep on staying away from him when he doesn't have a clue to why you're doing it?"_

_-The small, annoying voice inside Orihime Inoue's mind._

_His heart starts to fall to pieces,_

_Her longing to gather them, she eases._

_Three sweet words came out of his mouth,_

_She felt happy but soon, she had to pout._

_Soaked in the rain, he tried not to cry,_

_When all she did was tell him a lie._

_Being safe was all she wanted for him to see,_

_So she told him a lie that sets him free._

See you next chapter!


	10. 10 Lies

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. I was thinking... And I decided... That I'll tell you my plans (just a tinie winie tiny bit) about my story.

I'ma be making a sequel!

That's all! On with Chapter 10! Oooohhh... I'm going to expect some hate mails but, go easy on me! XD Oh, BTW, I'm going to use Orihime's point of view. I kinda find it hard to express this chapter in the objective point of view so Orihime is the girl for this chapter! So, sorry for the late update. I had to rewrite it.

My songs for inspiration in this chapter: "Baby, Just Say Goodnight by Click Five", "Love Love Love by James Blunt" and "Somewhere Down The Road by Nina".

And for my readers list:

**forstersb: Well, I'm going to make her realize, just a bit more...**

**uzamaki898: thanks! Thanks for the review too ^^**

**Alice Althea: Thank you so much for the review. Here's the next chapter.**

**realworldiscruel: I think so too! Yup... The possessive Ichigo is h-o-t.**

**nicky757: thank you. I hope to hear more from you.**

**Nisey610: Ooh... Just hang on to your seat. I'm going to make some revelations soon enough.**

**Maegan205: I would what? *laughs* Really now? Well, the NCP was pretty much of a spoiler. Well, let's see. Update me if your hunch is right. ^^ thanks for the review!**

Let's get on with it!

Summary: He realizes. She stays away. And now, just when Kurosaki Ichigo has finally seen the chance of grabbing her, all the efforts he did will bring everyone dismay.

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 10: Lies

**Orihime Inoue's POV**

I don't know why but, Kurosaki-kun makes me feel like he feels the same way I do. I hate the way I feel when he tries to confront me and tells me stuff I never thought I'll hear from Kurosaki-kun.

I feel happy though. I'm not sure but it's like, Kurosaki-kun is starting to notice me. I'm thankful but, what if Aizen use me to get to Kurosaki-kun? I'll never forgive myself if ever that happens. I want to protect him and everybody else but, he might conquer over me if I let my feelings interfere.

Earlier when Kurosaki-kun told me that something about me makes him come back to me no matter how many times I shove him, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I love him.

But, of course. I can't. Every time I ignore him, it's really painful. I can't believe this is happening to me. To us. Just when I thought everything will be alright now.

"Hime, you're daydreaming again." I heard Tatsuki-chan tell me. Now, I realize that I'm in our classroom and I was staring on the wall again.

"It's going to rain." I said. Tatsuki-chan looked surprised at what I said. Even I was also.

She sighed. "Don't tell me you can predict the weather now Orihime." She smiled at me.

"I just feel it." I said all of a sudden.

What was weirder? Trying to predict that it will rain when the sun is shining so brightly or having a feeling that something terrible will happen later on? I'm going for the second.

I've been having this feeling since earlier. Something will happen. Something that I must avoid to encounter or else, it'll tear me apart.

Or maybe, not just me.

I heard the door open. Kurosaki-kun entered the room. He went by the window where Sado-kun, Asano-san and Mizuiro-kun were standing by. He looked outside.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Asano-san asked Kurosaki-kun.

"It's going to rain."

I didn't expect his answer that I was caught off guard by Kurosaki-kun when he looked at me. He had that wondering look on his face and by looking at his eyes; I figured that he wanted to tell me something again. But, of course, I got myself back and looked away from him.

The sun was shining brightly.

=/=

"I can't believe that it's raining!" Ochi-sensei shouted all of a sudden as heavy rain poured out of the window.

I love rain. I don't know why but, I feel like it connects me with everyone. It's amazing how I was able to predict the rain but what's more amazing is how Kurosaki-kun and I had the same hunch.

It's nearly the end of school. It was already the last subject and I yawned as I tried to keep myself awake. The sound of dropping rain makes me feel enlightened... and sleepy.

I closed my eyes for a while. It feels really good to listen to the rain. It's relaxing.

I was alarmed when the bell rang out of the blue. It made me jump to my feet when I heard it. The next thing I knew, everyone as looking at me.

"Ehehehe." I scratched my head. Now, that was embarrassing. "School's over." I sounded a bit silly there.

I had no umbrella so I had to walk in the rain. Tatsuki-chan couldn't come with me home since she has taekwondo practice. She said she's skip practice. It was no need actually so, I told her that I can take care of myself.

But the truth is, I'm bothered.

I'm already a few miles away from school. I'm really wet now but, it doesn't matter. The soaker I get, the happier I am. It's really nice to feel the rain falling down my head.

Just then, I heard a screech from behind me. The road was slippery and as I looked back, a car was hurtling towards me. I could've called my Santen Keshun to shield me but, I was stunned and I just closed my eyes. You know, when you close your eyes, everything goes black. Same goes for me. Everything went black and now, I don't know what happened.

"Inoue!" I heard a familiar shout that made me come back to my senses. My eyes were still closed though. The next thing I felt was something or someone wrapped strong arms around me and I went flying together with what or whoever it was. I didn't want to admit it but, I know who it was.

"Kurosaki-kun." I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

The strong arms soon let go of me and I felt cold. I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting up on the road and Kurosaki-kun was walking towards the car's driver.

"What the hell?" he shouted at the driver. He opened the car's door and dragged the driver out of it. Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu is fuming. "The girl's on the side walk! How could you possibly run over her if she's there?" His frown grew larger. "You smell drunk! Goddamn you." Kurosaki-kun may be violent at times like this but, it warms the heart that he's mad because I nearly got killed. Now, I'm thinking...

...is it normal that you never felt any fear when you nearly got killed by a drunken man driving his car on the side walk?

My attention was diverted back to Kurosaki-kun when I noticed him still glaring madly at the driver that had just nearly kill me. "Kurosaki-kun! Please stop!" I shouted at him. Once I shouted, I felt his reiatsu calm down. It was as if, he was just waiting for my order.

He scoffed at the driver who was really scared. "You're lucky that she stopped me. I would've killed you if she gets hurt just one bit." I heard him say.

Then, he turned to me. Kurosaki-kun. I'm glad you're here for me. I'm glad that you care for me but, why does my heart grief? Maybe because I know the truth already. You can never be mine, Kurosaki-kun.

"Are you okay, Inoue?" he asked me. His words was really gentle and a tone of worry could be heard from him.

"Yes." I simply said.

He frowned at me and offered me a hand. It'll be rude if I don't reach for it. I took his hand and something happened. It was like I was invaded by something from him that I felt warm all of a sudden despite the rain. "Thank you."

I started walking away but he tried to catch up with me. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me. "I'm walking." He said with a smug smile on his face. Great. Now Kurosaki-kun's being sarcastic.

"I know that." I mumbled at him. "The question is: why are you heading my way when the way to your home is over there?" I pointed the opposite direction.

Kurosaki-kun remained silent. I was watching him and I knew he was holding back what he was going to say again. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Because I'm desperate now." He said. I was surprised by that response. What does that mean?

He faced me and I was surprised when he held me on both shoulders. The rain was pouring down on us but I feel warm. _Very warm..._

"Inoue, I think I'm..." Kurosaki-kun stopped. I didn't want to think of what I'm currently thinking that he's about to tell me. No! Please! Don't say the words I'm currently thinking of.

"...in love with you."

A loud thunder clapped after he said those words. Did I hear Kurosaki-kun right? Did he just say what I was thinking he would say?

"I'm not really good at things like this, Inoue. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you. Every night, you invade my dreams and I think it won't stop until I tell you the truth." Kurosaki-kun continued.

I felt like dropping to my knees. Kurosaki-kun loves me back!

I'm really happy but, what about Aizen? What about the threat that I'm going to expose him into?

I have to hurt him...

...to get away from him...

...and keep him safe...

...but I want him...

...badly.

"Don't say that, Kurosaki-kun."

I can't look at his eyes directly. If I do so, he'll catch the happiness in my eyes. I can't hide them. But, how can such happiness so much pain? I want to hug him. Feel his warmth. Maybe even kiss his lips.

And it's so hard to resist.

"Inoue-" he took a step closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted as I backed away. "I-I..."

Kurosaki-kun is persistent. He still took another step towards me. "Inoue." He called me again as he held me by both of my upper arms.

There was only one way to stop him.

Hurt him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, still not looking at him. I could feel his grip on me lighten.

"I don't love you."

And he let go. I'm not afraid that I'll be crying in front of him. It was raining anyway. The rain would cover up my teardrops. I love him. I love Kurosaki-kun so much. I love him so much that I have to lie. Lie to protect him. Lie to keep him away from danger.

"I'm really sorry."

Kurosaki-kun stood in silence. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He kept his face down. "It's fine." He mumbled. "I understand why you don't. I'm nothing compared to Ishida, right?" he continued. Still his voice bears no emotion at all.

Kurosaki-kun, I love you.

"Ishida-kun's great." I said to him. He was still looking down. "Well, I can take it from here now, Kurosaki-kun."

He slightly nodded his head. "Are you sure? I can take you home. It's not far from here." he asked. By that time, I wanted to hug him. How can he still be so kind to me when I just broke him?

"Yes I am Kurosaki-kun." That's all I said.

He looked at me, finally. His eyes were a bit red. "Okay. I w-won't f-force you." His voice finally broke down. "I'll see you..." he stopped. "...again, I guess."

Kurosaki-kun started walking away. He was crying just as I am. "Kurosaki-kun!" I called out to him all of a sudden. He turned back. Now his eyes were blood shot already. "I'll see you." I tried to smile. "Good bye."

He tried to smile at me too but, deep inside, I know he's hurt. Deep inside, he's in pain.

And I just looked at his form. Getting smaller and smaller until he vanishes as he walked away. I wanted to call him, reach for him, tell him how much I love him. But, I can't do that.

"And so I say I don't love you though it kills me. It's a lie that sets you free..." I whispered as the tears fell more freely. I knelt down. The pain's excruciating. "Kurosaki-kun..."

I love him so much. I'm glad to know he loves me too.

But...

...maybe...

...we're not meant to be...

...not in this lifetime at least.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

I cried harder. This is all I could do now.

=/END OF ORIHIME'S POV/=

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked when the orange haired teenager entered his room. He knelt down and shook his head. The black haired shinigami hurried towards him. "Is anything wrong?"

Rukia's eyes widened. He was... crying? Nearly actually. He balled his hand into a fist. "I-I wanna g-go to s-soul society R-Rukia." He said between his silent sobs.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Why do you want to go there?" she asked. She was concerned. At the same time, scared. She had never seen Ichigo like this before.

"To forget." Was all he said.

Rukia watched as Ichigo stood up and looked out his window.

'_I couldn't say goodbye like you did. I guess it's over now.'_

Ichigo straightened up.

'_Goodnight, Inoue."_

...

Author's Note: You have to blame the song 'Love, Love, Love' by James Blunt for putting this in my mind. I badly wanted to get it off my mind that's why I wrote this. I'm sorry guys! Don't flame me... Wait... I take that back. Flame me all you want. I want to see your reactions on this one. Leave a review okay? Well, on with the NCP...

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Chapter 11: Separate 1_

"_Welcome to 'THE SHOW OF THE BROKEN HEARTED! This is Kon interviewing Kurosaki Ichigo._

_So Ichigo how's your heart?"_

"_I refuse to talk."_

"_Well, I expected that answer. Not only because you are broken hearted but you are cold, cruel and selfish!"_

"_Why the hell did Phantom let you have some screen time? That's just sick. *sigh* NEXT ON SCARED TO HURT YOU, SCARED TO LOSE YOU: Phantom reveals more of my pain. Geez..."_

"_Great, now's the end of my screen time."_

_He may be away from her,_

_But her presence still linger._

_It hurts so much to be reminded,_

_Of the thought of them being separated._

_SEPARATE ARC:_

_If being with you makes me go crazy..._

_What more if you're away from me?_

_Oh, the irony._


	11. 11 Separate 1

Author's Notes: I do not own BLEACH. Whoa... Got 50/50 reviews... 50% for the positive ones and 50% for the flames... I'm sorry for breaking everyone's heart last chapter... Well, I figured that Orihime being cold to Ichigo would bring out more longing for them in their reunion. XD

And... I was trying to see what your reactions would be if I try to post the ending that suddenly hit me so... No... nu-uh! A big 'X' for that thought... I'll come up with something else that's way too far from that material.

Oh, the replies (It's a bit long now... But I really have to respond to everyone to answer their questions and thoughts):

Forstersb: Well, I couldn't write it in a normal POV so I used Orihime. NOT THE BLUE MEN! XD Oh well, that won't be necessary so, don't bother them. Just wait till the Separate Arc is finished.

Nel: I know... It's sad really... thanks for the review.

nisey610: Well, 99.9% of what you said is true but, I'm not ruining it all. XD

nypsy: Well now, you're a pretty good flamer then. XD But, you better stay tuned (I hope you do) so you'd find out everything behind the separation. Oh, and don't worry about the IshiSuki part, I'm on it.

poohxebony: Wait, don't be mad at Orihime. She's still confused. XD BTW, Thanks for the encouragement. : )

uzamaki898: Sorry for the wait. Here's chap. 11

Firework's Feelings: thanks! I really appreciate your reviews. ^^

nicky757: Well, here's the update ^^. I present: the first chapter of the Separate Arc!

Maegan205: Woah... Your review really burnt me (I deserve it, I know) but, don't worry! I have more things to bring up in my sleeves... And... I hope it won't break anyone's heart anymore.

WestAnimeBrigade: It's okay : ) I'm glad your comp's not weird anymore. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. (I'm sorry for nearly making you cry... gomen~)

Shrinking Violet66: Well, thank you. I'll make sure to take note of that : )

patientlywaiting4u: If you hated it at the same time, loved it, it's possible. XD Here's chapter 11.

Somerlia: thank you! Oh, the sequel? It won't be out till STHY,STLY is done. Which means, there are a lot more chapies in store *inserts a 'bwahahaha'* As of now, here's the first chapter of the Separate Arc.

StrawberryNinja1296: Thank you. A happy ending? Why not? My reader's happiness is what matters.

Realworldiscruel: I'm sorry for freaking your family because I freaked you out. Well, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for.

Now that you know my reasons, let's get on with the first chapter of the Separate Arc.

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 11: Separate 1

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! Good to see you again." Urahara greeted as Ichigo and Rukia took a step on his doorstep.

Ichigo just nodded.

Rukia looked at him. Ichigo had told him everything and even she was disturbed by this. She figured how dense the whole situation was but, something was indeed wrong. Not with the situation but, with Orihime.

"Before you go to Soul Society, I would like to ask you something Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san." Urahara stopped smiling all of a sudden. "Have you noticed the way Inoue-san's reiatsu changed?"

This caught Ichigo's attention. "C-changed?" he asked.

"We're not sure why but," out of the blue, his cheery mode came. "I think it would be best if the old man at Soul Society explain it to you."

'The change in Inoue's reiatsu?' Ichigo thought as his eyebrows furrowed. "Wait," he called out. "Has Soul Society been keeping an eye on her?"

Urahara simply looked away from him. "Although I trust Inoue-san, Soul Society still wants her to be looked after so, yes. They have been keeping a close eye on her." He eyed on Rukia.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and she just looked down. "You knew?" he asked. The petite shinigami was about to respond when Ichigo just walked away from her. "Damn it." She heard him say.

"Well, I'll go get the senkaimon ready then." Urahara said darkly.

=/=

"Ichigo?" Rukia called out to the orange haired shinigami who sat on the rock. "I'm sorry. Soul Society insisted I do the job but I should keep my mouth shut about it. Since the day she came back here, they already told me to watch her. See if something happens. But, I never felt her reiatsu change or anything." She explained. Ichigo still didn't budge. He continued watching Urahara and Tesai set the senkaimon he was going to use to get to Soul Society.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Rukia groaned as she sat beside him. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" he asked in response.

"Maybe I could go and talk to Inoue." She said. "Maybe you don't have to go to Soul Society after all." She added as an afterthought.

Ichigo growled. "You don't have to protect Soul Society or anything just because of me. What? Do you think I'll wreck the whole place if I go there?" he asked her.

She stood up from the rock and faced him. "There's no point of going there. Don't tell me you're giving up on Inoue just because she said she doesn't love you!" she said hard at first then covered her mouth a few seconds after. She saw Ichigo's hand balled into a tight fist and she regretted the words that just came out of her.

"As much as I want to insist giving up on her, I can't." Ichigo said; his voice dangerously low. "There's a reason I have to go to Soul Society now and it's not just because I want to forget." he explained. "I'm going there for Inoue." Finally, he flashed a small smile at Rukia.

Rukia, finding reassurance in his smile, smiled back at him. "You really love Inoue, do you?" she asked him.

Ichigo's smile faded and turned back to the Senkaimon. "More than anything." He mumbled with a slight blush on his face.

"Well Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san! The Senkaimon is ready!" Urahara shouted.

Ichigo finally stood up and started walking. Rukia went after him. "Rukia." He called out. The raven-haired shinigami looked at him. "Stay here at Karakura." Ichigo said.

"What? You're going alone?" she asked, her voice higher than usual. "No way. I'm not going to do that."

"It's not a request. It's an order." Ichigo said firmly. "Look after Inoue." he added.

"Ichi-"

"For me."

Rukia stopped following him. "When will you come back?" she asked.

"Until I get answers." Ichigo replied.

"O-okay." She answered hesitantly. "Just don't give her up." She reminded.

Ichigo looked back at her with a slight smile on his face. "You didn't have to tell me that."

Rukia smiled as Ichigo stepped inside the Senkaimon.

=/=

The next day, Orihime stared blankly out of the window. She was still stunned to what happened yesterday.

'_I'm so cruel.' _She said to herself. _'How could I do that to Kurosaki-kun?'_

"Inoue." Someone called from the back. She looked back.

Rukia gave her a smile that made her realize the auburn-haired shinigami that the girl in front of her knew everything that happened. "Kuchiki-san."

The two decided to head towards the rooftop for some privacy. "Ichigo went to Soul Society." Rukia blurted out when the silence nearly gnawed them both.

"So that's why I haven't felt him today." She whispered. She leaned on the bars and slowly sat down. "I hate myself, Kuchiki-san." She sniffed as she looked down.

Rukia simply stared at her while she clenched her fist.

"I know you know it Kuchiki-san. I d-didn't mean to hurt K-Kurosaki-kun." She started to tremble.

Rukia was moved by Orihime's cries but, she needed to stay hard so that she knows the truth about what was happening to her. "Why did you do it Inoue? Ichigo's really broken."

"I'm s-sorry Kuchiki-san." Orihime apologized.

Rukia sat in front of her and held her by the shoulders. "You can tell me anything Orihime."

Orihime looked at Rukia who gave her a comforting smile and not only that, she even called her real name. "Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried as she wrapped her arms around the petite shinigami. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated.

Rukia tried her best to comfort Orihime and once she had calmed down, she told everything to Rukia. The shinigami found it hard to take in all of what Orihime had said.

"And now, Aizen hunts me not only in my nightmares but also, during the day. Every time I close my eyes, it feels like he's always looking at me." She sniffed as Rukia finally let go of her. "I'm scared Kuchiki-san."

The petite shinigami sighed. "I'd say you're a fool if you're not, Orihime." She smiled. It felt good that after many trials, Rukia finally could call the girl in front of her who, suffered so many times because of saving her and her friends, by her first name. "And that's why your friends are here. I'm here." Rukia patted Orihime by the shoulders. "That's why Ichigo's at Soul Society."

The auburn haired woman's eyes widened. "Kurosaki-kun went to Soul Society because of me?" she asked.

Rukia gave her a more comforting smile. "It seemed like Soul Society was aware of your situation because of your reiatsu. No one noticed it. When Ichigo heard from Urahara-san about it, He made a resolve that he'd find out what's happening for your sake." She explained. "He must love you a lot Orihime."

The auburn-haired girl's face blushed a dark shade of red when she heard Rukia's statement. "Ahahaha... Stop it Kuchiki-san, it's kinda embarrassing." Orihime laughed while looking down to hide her blush.

"Well, I want to ask you something Orihime." Rukia's face turned serious all of a sudden. "Do you love Ichigo?"

Orihime looked at Rukia. "K-Kuchiki..."

"No more lies Orihime. I want to hear the truth."

"I-I..." Orihime's heart was beating so loudly, she was wondering if it would jump out of her chest. The truth...

"Orihi-"

"I love Kurosaki-kun." She whispered.

Rukia heard only a mumble from the girl in front of her. "What was that?"

"I love Kurosaki-kun." Orihime repeated. "I love him with all of my heart! But I'm scared Kuchiki-san. I'm scared to hurt him."

Hearing this, all the raven-haired shinigami could do is smile wider at her. "And he's scared to lose you." She cleared. "The last thing I told him before he left was not to give you up. It's funny that it kinda amused me when he said I didn't have to tell him that."

Orihime looked at Rukia's eyes and smiled partly at her. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san."

"It's Rukia."

=/=

The black-haired taekwondo martial artist ran all over the corridors to find her bubbly auburn-haired friend. "Orihime!" she shouted. She continued running when... "Ooof!"

... she bumped someone all of a sudden.

"Ouch..."

"Arisawa-san?"

Tatsuki was nervous all of a sudden hearing the voice.

"Ishida?" she asked as she looked up at the tall figure. "I'm sorry!" She jumped out of his way. "I wasn't looking."

"It's okay." The Quincy flashed a smile at her which made her blush. "Have you seen Inoue-san?"

Tatsuki looked away. She had no courage to tell him what she feels. Especially now that the guy was in love with her best friend.

'How come everyone's infatuated with Orihime?' she asked herself. It was foolish though. She knew all the reason there is. The auburn haired girl is really sweet and caring. Not to mention that she was obviously very beautiful. Sometimes, she can't help but to get jealous of her. In particular: when Uryuu was involved.

"Arisawa-san?" Uryuu called out to her which burst her bubble of thought. He laughed a bit. "Don't tell me Inoue-san has infected you with her absent minded ways. You're spacing out while talking to someone. That is so like Inoue-san."

'Look at this guy. I'm the one he's talking to but all he could say is Inoue here and Inoue there.' She said to herself. "Sorry I didn't see Orihime."

"I see." Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "Well, be careful okay. Seeing you like that makes me worried." He added before turning around. "See you around Arisawa-san."

Tatsuki watched Uryuu's back as he walked away. "Did he just say..."

A smile tugged her lips.

"...he's worried about me."

...

Author's Note:

Arg... Not much progress in this chapter... Probably because I'm stressed out due to our exam week. Well, there you have it. Rukia helps out the lovers again. I have a hunch that she's an ichihime shipper her self... Or is she? Whatever... Orihime admits that she loved Ichigo. Will she fight for what she feels this time? Tatsuki gets a bit jealous of Orihime because of Uryuu. Will Uryuu be the cause of a mishap between the best of friends? Ichigo really leaves but for a deeper reason. What will he find out? Why am I asking questions? That is so not like me... Well, I'll see you at the next chapter. Toddles!

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Ichigo! Long time no see!"_

"_Hey! Matsumoto! No hugs!"_

_*Apparently, she never did listen to him*_

_*Hitsugaya Toshirou passes by*_

"_Poor guy. Drowned in Matsumoto's chest..."_

"_Aww... Taichou is jealous!"_

"_Shut up..." T_T_

_Despite the fact she ignored him,_

_There he was looking for answers in the dim._

_As the devastating truth was revealed,_

_It won't help a wound that hasn't been healed._


	12. 12 Separate 2

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I do own a goldfish... And how does that relate to Bleach? I absolutely don't know...

The replies...

nicky757: Yeah... I didn't have any extravagant happenings in my mind so, it's just plain. But, it really is something. XD

Vane94..etc: It perfectly makes sense thank you. I'm glad you loved it and you reviewed. Just the words of appreciation make me happy and inspired. Thanks again. Oh, and I just noticed you reviewed chap.4, 10, 11 so, thank you, thank you and thank you :))

uzamaki898: Yeah I had to make up with you guys for the whole 'I don't love you thing in Chapter 10. Thanks for reviewing (again)

Somerlia: Hehe... Well, thanks. You are absolutely right about that. Not much progress there but, here comes the next chapter

Shrinking Violet66: Thanks. Hope you like this one too

nypsy: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

realworldiscruel: Yeah. I just love it too! Well, I hope you don't freak out on this one. ^^

Firework's Feelings: Yup! I just love her. Oh my responses? Haha, well, I kinda thought that it might be funny too... Oh and the IshiSuki part? Well, we'll get to that on the later chapters...

poohxebony: I noticed how some IchiHime lovers hate Rukia... and I keep on wondering why since she's such a good girl. I'm glad you like her in my story. Oh and, yup... Orihime's truly, madly and deeply in love with her Kurosaki-kun.

nisey610: Hmm? Sneaky suspicion you say? I wonder what that is... Well, thanks for mentioning the Uryuu and Tatsuki part. Now I've added up a plan for the future chapters. Thanks again.

LadenLily: Thanks! Hope to hear more from you.

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 12: Separate 2

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The old bearded man beamed at him. "Welcome back to Soul Society. Been a long time." He said.

"Yeah so let's cut the crap talk. I don't plan spending a vacation here so let's get down to business." Ichigo demanded. He looked up to the remaining captains of Soul Society. "Spill it. What's going on with Inoue?"

The eldest captain remained silent. He eyed on the youngest. "Hitsugaya." He called.

The silver haired boy, understanding what he meant, simply nodded at him and turned to Ichigo. "Well, Kurosaki." He called. "You want to find out soul Society's finding?"

"Don't make me repeat myself twerp. You of all people here should know my intentions even if I haven't told anything yet." Ichigo warned. "Tell me, what's going on with Inoue?"

Toshirou glanced at Yamamoto again for his approval and saw that the old man nodded. ""There has been some strange changes occurring Orihime. Her reiatsu is slowly being changed into a much frightening one. Inoue Orihime's original reiatsu has an immeasurably great power considering that she rejects time itself but now, her reiatsu is undergoing a form of morphing. It is changing without the knowledge of the owner." Toshirou stopped to let Ichigo take in everything he is saying. "Apparently, I, being acquainted to Orihime feared that something might've happened to her during her captivity in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this and his hand slowly balled into a tight fist. "Don't tell me Aizen's behind this! Everyone saw how I killed him at Hueco Mundo!"

"His zanpakutou's ability is an absolute slumber. He already faked his death once right?" Komamura, captain of the 7th division said.

"And we all know that Orihime-san was already intercepted by the arrancar Ulquiorra at the senkaimon so, Aizen had all his time to do anything he wants with her." Joushiro, captain of the 13th division, added as an afterthought.

"You're wrong! Inoue healed my hand remember? It has only been a day since she left when I went after her!" Ichigo growled at them.

"But then again, did you find her that fast when you got there?" Mayuri, captain of the 12th division said out of nowhere. "Was it like 'poof!' you got to Hueco Mundo and 'poof!', there she was in front of you? No! You spent nearly a week in tumbling down and fighting your ass off trying to find her."

"So what are you saying now, huh? That Inoue's on Aizen's side?" Ichigo shouted madly at them.

"Kurosaki, will you calm down?" Toshirou shouted just as he noticed how Ichigo's reiatsu was fuming like mad all over the place.

"Like hell I won't! I'm here to help Inoue! I'll protect her for all of my life! If all of you will just get in my way then so be it! I won't need your friggin' help!" Ichigo shouted. "I've already let her down so many times! I won't do that again so don't expect me to- Ooof!"

A kick from behind made Ichigo stop blabbering and cursing his way to his death. "What the friggin' hell do you think you're doing?"

"Did you think Soul Society's going to arrest Orihime Inoue because of this?" Zaraki Kenpachi shouted at him. "Well, guess what Kurosaki. You're wrong! We're going to help the girl because the last time Soul Society accused her as a traitor, everything went wrong right?"

"Kenpachi..." Ichigo sat on his bottom as he stared at Zaraki.

"You want to know the truth Kurosaki Ichigo?" Zaraki shouted pointing his finger on Ichigo. That girl Orihime, her reiatsu's changing into the reiatsu of someone whom we all assumed to be dead!"

"I-It c-can't b-be..."

"By your reaction, I think you know now." Yamamoto said.

"A-Aizen's behind this?"

=/=

Ichigo was allowed permission to access Soul Society's library in search for anything about the Hougyoku or Aizen himself.

"Kurosaki." Someone called from the back. Ichigo didn't even bother looking to who was that. He just focused on the books that was in front of him.

"You won't find anything about Aizen-sama in this library." A small voice said which caught Ichigo's attention. This made him look back to find Hitsugaya Toshirou standing next to a girl. "Aizen-sama keeps some of his old writings in his quarters."

The silver haired boy smirked. "This is Hinamori Momo. 5th division vice captain." He said. "She agreed to help us with our search for Orihime's current state." He added.

Ichigo bowed his head to Momo then looked back to Toshirou. "I'm the only one who should be concerned with this. Why are you helping me?" Ichigo asked.

"Fool. Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "Like what I've said earlier in the court room, I've been acquainted with Orihime also. I'm not doing this for you but for her."

"Taichou!" someone called. The voice echoed in the whole library. Momo laughed a bit when Toshirou rubbed his hand on his face. "Taichou! There you are!"

"Stupid Matsumoto! We're inside a library! You're suppose to observe silence!" the 10th division captain scolded.

"Geez Taichou! I'm not the only one shouting. Quit whining will you? Fuku-Taichou asked for you. He even told me to escort these two to the 5th division captain's quarters." Rangiku explained.

"Geez my face Matsumoto..." The 10th division captain mumbled. "Fine. Take care of these two." He entrusted Ichigo and Momo to the busty lieutenant and walked away from the three.

"We're already granted permission to enter Aizen-sama's room?" Momo turned to Rangiku. Ichigo finally walked up next to the blonde lieutenant. "That was fast."

"It's Ichigo and Orihime we're talking about. Soul Society owes them a lot." Rangiku said plainly. "Besides, Ichigo here would go impatient if they don't approve soon." She added patting Ichigo on the back.

"Shut up!" Ichigo grunted at her.

The three of them started walking towards the 5th division quarters. "Say, Ichigo. How's your relationship with Orihime? I heard from Rukia that you realized what you feel for her already." The 10th division lieutenant asked.

Ichigo sighed hard. "Damn talkative midget..." he whispered.

"Well?"

Another sigh from the substitute shinigami. "I got dumped." Ichigo whispered.

"WHAT? YOU GOT DUMPED BY ORIHIME? AS IN INOUE ORIHIME?" she exclaimed. It was as if she knew something and because of that, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Now I'm wondering why I even bothered telling you." Ichigo said to himself. "Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it on my face." He groaned.

Rangiku exhaled loudly as she placed both hands on her hips. "Geez! Look at that girl! First, she cries since she says she's jealous of Rukia for being so close to you and now, she's being rude. What is up-"

"W-wait! What did you say? Inoue got jealous of Rukia?" Ichigo halted to look at Rangiku. He was sure that he heard her right. "She cried because she was jealous of Rukia being close to me?"

Rangiku just covered her mouth as she continued to walk ahead.

From a short distance, "Stupid! Stupid! Me and my big yapping mouth!" was what Ichigo heard from her.

=/=

As they were walking, Ichigo's mind was flooded by Rangiku's words earlier.

"_First she cries since she says she's jealous of Rukia for being close to you..."_

'She's jealous of her? Could it be that...' Ichigo shakes his head. "...No. That's just impossible. She did say that she hates me."

His thoughts continued to wander until he bumped into a soft thing. "What the hell is this? It's dark." He complained.

"Oh my. Kurosaki-san..." he heard Momo say. What did she mean by that?

"Hey Ichigo, until when do you plan to get buried in my chest?" Rangiku shouted at him. Hearing this, Ichigo quickly stepped back only to find Rangiku standing near him and his face meeting her bust.

"Hey!" Ichigo fell backwards due to this. "What the hell're you trying to do to me?" He rubbed his face again and again.

"I should be the one reacting like that!" she exclaimed then, she cleared her throat. "Anyway," she faced a door. "We're here."

Ichigo finally stood up and looked at the door also. "This is Aizen's quarters?" he asked. He just didn't believe it. It was very simple but a heavy mask of some kind of spiritual force was surrounding it.

"Yup." Rangiku just said. "If I'm not mistaken, ever since Aizen's fake death in Soul Society, no one had the chance to enter this room because of strange noises and a heavy force is surrounding this room. Be cautious while inside Ichigo." She warned.

The orange-haired shinigami just nodded and touched the door's handle. A frightening shock went all over his body as the spiritual force he sensed grew and nearly threw the three of them in the air. Clearly they weren't welcome.

Ichigo manage to twist the handle for the door to open. A very uncomfortable ambience welcomed them. "Creepy." Ichigo mumbled. Just as he said this, Momo suddenly fainted.

"Hinamori-chan!" both Ichigo and Rangiku shouted.

"Looks like she still can't handle this. She was really close to Aizen." Rangiku said as she supported Momo's head.

"Listen, Matsumoto." Ichigo called. "I'm sorry but, please take Hinamori-chan to the 4th division. I can't waste time." He said. 

"Okay but, will you be alright alone?" Rangiku asked him. Obviously, she was worried since she herself witnessed how dangerous that room was.

Ichigo nodded. "It's for Inoue anyway."

=/=

Inside felt like all his happiness was being sucked out of him. He started to look for some of Aizen's old writings. Probably, he was trying to write down his progress for his escape for Hueco Mundo or some of his findings about Hougyoku.

He looked on the bookshelves but somehow, a force made him look under a broken part of the floor. There, he found a weird looking book. He flipped it open and started going through the pages.

_Bond of Two_

_I've discovered some of the effects of the Hougyoku transfer. If the awaken Hougyoku is placed inside the body or soul of someone with a spiritual force (reiatsu) and is transferred to another body or soul which also has a reiatsu, they will form a sort of bond that will tie both of their reiatsus to each other._

_However, in Kuchiki Rukia's case, she only hold the Hougyoku in her body as a sort of hiding place for it. The power of Hougyoku has not yet been awake so it will not affect her if even a part of the Hougyoku will be placed inside another shinigami's soul._

_The one who unifies with the Hougyoku however, gets the freedom to live inside the person who has the Hougyoku. He also has the freedom to switch to another body which will result to the 'Bond of Two'. It will affect the person's reiatsu and some strange things might occur with that person like nightmares and such._

Ichigo's eyes widened as he read this. He looked for some other writings that might help him. This could be the answer to his questions.

_Seal_

_This night, I will be dying but only for a short time. I've sensed that the ryokas had already infiltrated here in Seiretei. It's time to fulfil my plan together with my two men. Before I leave, I left a seal trusted to my few men here in Soul Society. No one will be able to see this until I ask them a task._

_After a task, the seal will be broken and they will be back to their normal self._

_This will be the last time I write down my progress._

_-Aizen Sousuke_

Ichigo decided to take the book out to report it to Yamamoto until the door suddenly closed. "What the-?" he said.

"Looks like you've found the answers Kurosaki-san."

=/=

Author's Note:

Aww... A cliff hanger... way to break the mood... Well you guys have a clue now to what's happening to Orihime but, who's this person who suddenly talks from the darkness? Anyway, sorry if everything was so fast in this chapter... I've decided to cut the Distance Arc from the 'supposed to be' six chapters into four or three chapters only since it would be a bit boring if we suffer six chapters of them being separated. Honestly, I wanted to write the chapter of their reunion already... Geez... I'm excited for it because... Well, you'll know when we get there. Don't worry. I have so much IchiHime fluffiness to bring out of my sleeves. Well, here comes the NCP...

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Inoue Orihime here bringing you the latest report on the next and future chapters of Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You!"_

_*applause*_

"_For the next chapter, here are some insiders!"_

_*A picture of Ichigo jumping out of the way as a blade nearly stabbed him*_

"_Looks like Kurosaki-kun is up for a fight in the next chapter!"_

_*A picture of Ichigo in the middle of the remaining13 division vice captains and Hitsugaya Toshirou*_

"_Hmm... What an intriguing sight. What is going on?"_

_*A picture of Orihime Inoue surrounded by weird looking guys*_

"_Woah... I didn't see that coming. I wonder what Phantom-chan has in mind..."_

_*And For the Future Episodes... written on the screen*_

"_Now for the future chapter preview of Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You!"_

_*A picture of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue in front of each other and faces only an inch away*_

"_*blush* Waah! Who put that there? It's embarrassing! *covers the screen* Hey cut it out *blushes more*! Aww... you'll be spoiling my moment with Kurosaki-kun! I didn't even know that that'll happen!"_

_A little more time and it will all fit perfectly,_

_But deep inside are hearts the weep silently._

_The tragic things that they're about to discover,_

_Could it bring their broken hearts any closer?_

R&R please! See you next chapter!

-phantom-chan out!


	13. 13 Separate 3

Author's Note: I do not own BLEACH... Hmm... The final chapter of the 'Separate Arc'. Yeah, I decided to cut it to three chapters only.

REPLIES!

Forstersb: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Mystery character will be a bit surprising due to the recent events :))

poohxebony: good guess but, nope not one of the two. It'll be a bit of surprise though. Thanks for the review.

Shrinking_Violet66: I tend to keep him in his character :) Good to see you again in my reviews list :))

Firework's Feelings: Hello. Phantom-chan here :)) heheh, it's alright. I guess I didn't introduce myself properly. OMG, why did I write Yamamoto beaming at Ichigo? Haha... Oh, Rangiku? She's being herself, I hope I'm not OOC..

Vane94..etc: Absolutely right! Time to pay Kurosaki! (I sounded just like a villain O_o...) Haha... ^^ Thanks for reviewing

Somerlia: Ooohh... A keen one :)) Well, we'll get to there. You'd find out why stupid Aizen just let his notes lying on the ground. Hahaha ^^

LadenLily: Haha, I just thought that after a serious chapter, maybe it'll be good to have some 'comedy' in the end... XD

nypsy: Dun worry. He or she's not one of of the ryoka group. Oh, I'm feeling a bit guilty for doing this to Orihime but hey, it'll be worth it... (I hope)

Blitch: Welcome back! Well, I'm relieved to hear that it unique :) I'm not much of an IshiHime shipper too. since, I'm absolutely loyal to IchiHime and IshiSuki... (I take that back, sometimes, I ship IshiNemu) heheh

nisey610: Don't worry, we'll get to her on the next chapters... Maybe, she's even make her appearance in the near end of this chapter. (I'm hinting... yeah, I know, kinda spoiled it)

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chap:

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 13: Separate 3

"Looks like you've found the answers Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned around only to find Momo Hinamori who emerged from the dark corner of Aizen's room. "Hinamori-chan, when did you get here? Are you okay already?" Ichigo asked.

The girl smiled at him and he felt the reiatsu around the room suffocate him. He dropped the book he was recently reading at the same time he dropped to his knees and tried to breathe in for air. A strange violet glow from Momo surprised him. A circular tattoo-like object appeared on the part of her chest that was appearing from her shikakusho. "I'm more than better Kurosaki-san." She grinned wider. "In fact, Aizen-sama asked me to tell you something."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He remembered what he just read in Aizen's book.

_Before I leave, I left a seal trusted to my few men here in Soul Society. No one will be able to see this until I ask them a task._

"What did he ask of you?" Ichigo asked forcing himself to stand up and gripping his zanpakutou.

"He asked me to tell you that..." she swung her sword which created a swift impact on the place where Ichigo stood up earlier. Good thing he quickly jumped out of the way. "...YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!"

Ichigo panted. He had to admit, he was hesitating to fight. She was just under Aizen's seal but, if he couldn't fight her, what was another way to stop her and end Aizen's seal?

"Hinamori-chan, wake up! Don't let the seal take over you!" he shouted as he raised his zanpakutou to block Momo's attack. "Damn it."

"Die Kurosaki Ichigo!" she shouted.

Ichigo used his shunpo to get to the other side of the room and get the book. He placed it inside his shikakusho and tried to open the door. "Goddamnit! Open up!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to twist the handle.

"No use!" Momo was hurtling towards him.

"Damn!" Ichigo mumbled as his eyes widened. Her blade missed him by just an inch. He kicked her by the stomach.

Momo went flying at the other end of the room. Ichigo was a bit thankful that it took her sometime to get up back to her feet but, the reiatsu increased again, making him fall to his knees again. "Shit. This spiritual pressure isn't helping at all."

Momo stood up and pointed her zanpakutou on Ichigo. "Be prepared to go to hell, Kurosaki-san." She said in a dangerously low voice.

'Damn Ichigo get up!' Ichigo scolded himself as Momo raised her zanpakutou. She was absolutely ready to kill him. The reiatsu was too heavy for him to handle. His hands felt like they were being magnet onto the floor.

"_C'mon king! If you don't stand up, you can't protect Inoue Orihime! If you don't stand up..." _Ichigo clenched his fist. _"...YOU'LL FAIL HER AGAIN!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened. His hollow was right. He can't fail her again.

"I WON'T FAIL INOUE!" Ichigo growled as he managed to jump out of the way but unfortunately Momo's zanpakutou was able to wound him on his right arm.

It was harder to stand now that the spiritual force felt like crushing him.

"Kurosaki! Momo!" a shout came bursting in at the same time the door was destroyed. There, Toshirou came rushing towards Momo and gripped both of her hands. "Momo stop this! Snap out of it!"

Rangiku on the other hand, rushed towards Ichigo to help him. The spiritual pressure was gone now. The blood from Ichigo's arm kept flowing. "Don't hurt Hinamori-chan! She's under Aizen's seal!"

"What?" Toshirou asked as he continued to fight off Momo who kept on resisting. "Aizen's seal?"

They were unable to control her until someone entered the room without them noticing. He placed his hands on Momo's eyes and she suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

"Yamamoto Fuku-Taichou!" Toshirou and Rangiku said at the same time.

"Looks like Kurosaki Ichigo found the answers to his question. I'm impressed it's only been five hours since you left the court room." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo straightened up. "I found this." Ichigo took the book from inside his shikakusho. "Aizen's been writing his progress here."

=/=

Ichigo stayed for a whole week in the 4th division's care with his old friend from way back, Hanatarou. It seemed like Momo's zanpakutou had some poison in it. It nearly paralyzed him but thanks to the good care of 4th division's captain Unohana Retsu, Ichigo was fine now.

A thousand questions ran through his mind. "What are the odds that Aizen left some clues here? Who are those other men he wrote about in the book? How about Inoue?"

He was lying on his back, trying to recall what he read on Aizen's book.

_The one who unifies with the Hougyoku however, gets the freedom to live inside the person who has the Hougyoku. He also has the freedom to switch to another body which will result to the 'Bond of Two'. It will affect the person's reiatsu and some strange things might occur with that person like nightmares and such._

"What if Aizen placed the Hougyoku inside Inoue?" Ichigo uttered to himself. "But Inoue rejected the Hougyoku back then."

Ichigo sighed. "Then again, I'm not sure whether Inoue rejected it all."

"Ichigo." Someone called opening the door to his room.

"Hanatarou? What's up?" Ichigo asked as he sat up and looked at the short shinigami.

The shinigami closed the door. "Unohana-taichou told me that you're fine by now and at the same time, Yamamoto-fuku taichou asked for you."

Ichigo quickly got up to his feet. "Okay."

After a few walks, he was back inside the court room. Like the time when he came here a week ago, everyone was on the same places as they were before.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we have our analysis about the book you found." Yamamoto said. "It seemed like Aizen has taken out a shard of the Hougyoku and placed it inside Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo sighed. "I figured that out already." He said. "Will it do anything to Inoue? For instance, will she change?" Ichigo asked them.

"Not until Aizen fully masters the use of the Hougyoku inside one's body." The eldest captain explained. "However, like what I was saying before, her reiatsu is slowly being like his."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "Then, how should we take it out?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "We haven't read anything about how to take it out." He stated. "Nevertheless, it will still be Inoue Orihime who you'd be encountering every day. The only difference is that Aizen has a way to harm both you and her."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "And what do I have to do about it?"

He felt everyone's stare directly at him. "You said you're ready to protect Inoue Orihime with all of your life." He started.

"Yeah. And I'm not taking it back."

Ichigo directed his eyes on Yamamoto's. "Then," he said. "Are you ready to stay by her side even if it'll be dangerous for you?"

The orange haired substitute shinigami smirked. "I'd do everything for Inoue." Ichigo straightened up and turned his smirking face into a serious one. "I accept."

"Good then you can go back no-"

"But," Ichigo interrupted him. "I need to train here first. I need to sharpen my reiatsu sensing." Ichigo told them.

Yamamoto eyed on him. "We don't have anyone to train you. We can't waste time now especially that we sense a threat."

"Yamamoto-fuku taichou, I, Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of the 10th division, asks permission to help Kurosaki Ichigo in his training." Toshirou intervened.

The bearded man sighed. "Fine. Looks like someone's willing to help you."

=/=

"Kurosaki! Listen up." Toshirou called as Ichigo looked around the room although, he really couldn't see anything since he was blindfolded. "You're in the middle of the room. There are six vice captains around you and I'm also here so, there are seven of us."

"Yeah, yeah. I know how to add Shorty." Ichigo complained. "Let's get on with it."

"Fine. We will be running around you using our shunpo. After we stop, you try to sense where I am."

"Ready..."

"Here we go."

Ichigo heard them whooshing around him and after a few moments, they all halted. Ichigo just stood there. 'Why was it so hard to sense Shorty's reiatsu?'

He turned around. "There you are!" Ichigo pointed.

"Dumbass! This is Renji you're pointing!"

He was about to speak when someone kicked him on his stomach. "Concentrate Kurosaki!"

They repeated it for a few times. Ichigo sucked at it. Out of twenty tries, he didn't even get one right.

"Hey Kurosaki! Are you even serious?" Toshirou shouted at him.

"Of course I am!" Ichigo shouted back. "It's just that, I'm distracted." He admitted. "Why are you helping me too much, Toshirou?"

The silver haired guy sighed. "I owe you for not hurting Momo the other night." He said. "Thanks for that."

Ichigo was about to reply but Toshirou left. "Again!" he shouted.

They were circling around him again. And they stopped. It took sometime before Ichigo decided. Just then, it felt as if he saw someone coming from the back. Could it be he sensed his reiatsu?

He ducked and felt that someone flew above his head. "I got you!" he shouted as he pulled the shinigami by the feet.

But despite that he gripped the shinigami by his feet, he pointed on his right. "There you are Shorty."

He said. "and what a cheap trick you tried to pull there, Yachiru-san."

"Aww... Ichigo sensed me..."

"Looks like your work paid off." Toshirou said as Ichigo removed the blindfold.

All Ichigo did was train for the next few weeks. One time, he even had a battle against Zaraki while he was blindfolded. He ended up with a few cuts and bruises but he managed to put up a fight against the 11th division captain.

The time passed so quickly. It has already been a month since he left Karakura and now, he was ready to go back with the hopes of bringing himself closer to Orihime and with any luck of figuring out a way to get the shard of Hougyoku out of her.

=/=

Orihime walked home alone. It has been a month already since Ichigo left and she was worried. "What if Kurosaki-kun got hurt or something?" she asked herself.

She continued walking when all of a sudden, she bumped into someone. She fell backwards causing her to hit the pavement.

"Well, well, well. Look fellows. A very sexy lady walking alone." Someone said. Orihime looked up only to find five guys looking at her.

"Well, what should we do boss? She bumped onto you." The tall one said.

Orihime stood up from the pavement and backed away from them. It seems like luck wasn't on her side. As she was backing away, she realized that a pole was behind her and she was cornered.

"Well, what should we do to you huh?" The leader touched Orihime's shoulders.

Orihime tried to resist. "Let go of me!" she squeaked as she tried to remove the hands on her shoulders. The five of them laughed.

"Hear that boys? 'Let go of me!'" the leader imitated her and the others laughed again. "You're so cute little lady." He said as he touched Orihime by her thighs.

Orihime didn't want to use force but she tried to call her Santen Keshun. Sadly, while the other two tried to grip her, her hair pins fell off.

"K-Kuro... K-Kurosa... K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted. She knew it was impossible. Ichigo was at Soul Society and he was probably mad at her for what happened the last time they saw each other but, what was weird was that it was the first name that came to her mind.

"Kurosaki-kun?" the fat one asked. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun... K-Kurosaki-kun..." she kept on repeating.

"Kurosaki-kun? What? Is he your boyfriend? C'mon! I'm pretty sure I'm much better than him." The leader said. He started rubbing Orihime's thigh. Orihime on the other hand continued to cry helplessly for Ichigo's name.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

All of a sudden, a fist met the jawbone of the guy who was rubbing Orihime's thigh.

"You're much better you say?" the guy said in a dangerous low voice. "How dare you touch her like that? Who the fuck are you to do this to her?"

Orihime was stunned all of a sudden. "I-t c-can't b-be..."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the tall one shouted.

"I am your worst nightmare."

=/=

Author's Note:

I wonder who that knight and shining armour is... Everyone who knows who it is shout ICHIHIME! Hmm... Poor Orihime... I'm sorry Orihime! I didn't want to hurt you... But don't worry... It's all worth it in the end... I hope... Well anyway, how is it? A bit fast huh? Sorry but I'll return to the normal phase next chapter... Speaking of the next chapter... Here's NCP!

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo here bringing you the Next Chapter Preview!"_

_*applause*_

_*A picture of Orihime crying.*_

"_Looks like Inoue will be having a tough time next chapter."_

_*A picture of Renji and Rukia talking*_

"_Hmm... It seems like Monkey face will be having more exposure now."_

_*The screen went black*_

"_H-Hey, wait a minute! I d-don't get my screen time next chapter? Phantom-chan! What's the meaning of this?"_

_*A sober Ichigo exiting the news room*_

_Even though the great danger still linger,_

_Their love for each other grows much stronger._

_Even if the morrow seems so unsure,_

_Their love for each other remains so pure._

R&E everyone! See you next chapter! Chapter 14: Unite

-phantom-chan, out!


	14. 14 Unite

Author's Note: I do not own BLEACH. Aww... The Separate Arc is finished! I just got out of school after a very embarassing day... I thought posting early would (at least) relieve this stupid embarassment I just experienced... Anywho... Hmm... I'm sorry for a not so good chapter 13... I learned my lesson now. "Read before publishing" and "Don't use terms that you don't know the true meaning". Sorry! I really haven't reread Chapter 13 since I finished it about 3:00 am and posted it about 3:05 am... I tend to be stupid at times. And I didn't think about the other possibilities like what you guys have suggested so, yeah, sorry again. I hope I can make up for Chapter 13 in this Chapter... Aww, I'll be posting a new Ichihime story so I hope you guys watch out for it!

REPLIES:

Forstersb: I can't help but agree with you. I'm pretty sure I won't be making Orihime and Ichigo suffer any longer. They deserve a break ne?

icebitten: Sorry... Shouldn't have used unfamiliar words... Thanks for the reminder.

nypsy: I guess I just didn't think of it while trying to make my way through the end of the chapter. Sorry.

Somerlia: I guess everyone was expecting it. Believe it or not, my cousin texted me after reading chap.13 he was like: "You're so obvious cuz." XD

bleachbabe03: Hey, I'm glad you're able to review again! Thanks. I'm glad you did. I appreciate the efforts for reviewing while on school. Oh, yup. It is kinda rushed, sorry 'bout that. Hope this chap's good.

poohxebony: Yeah, Momo's a scary gal. Hmp... Yeah, Aizen's pretty much the evilest of all evil... If there's such a thing. *DING* Congratulations! You got it! (And I spoiled it! Lol)

shellybee: Thanks shellybee! I appreciate the review. ^^ IchiHime!

LadenLily: Haha... I bet you're right! XD Thanks for the review.

Firework's Feelings: Thanks. ^^ Toshirou's always caring for Momo. But I wonder if I should put some Toshi/Momo ship in my story. Since there's IchiHime, maybe a slight IshiTatsu and potential RenRuki, I thought it might be crowded with shippings. Well, should I? Oh, thanks for the review.

Vane94..etc: Thanks. Well, I could reassure you that Ichigo won't be giving up on her but, you have to wonder whether Orihime would still be hard-headed or give in. Don't worry, I'll keep on writing so that I could answer your questions.

halfdemonman: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry. Your wish shall be granted. ^^

Shrinking Violet66: ^^ I'm glad you did. Thanks for the review.

nisey610: Well, Shorty's being soft-hearted for once in a while. ^^ I updated a bit sooner for everyone's awesome reviews. And you and your review's really helpful in keeping me think of new materials. Thanks again.

: Well, I'm following the trend? *laugh* Though, I like the 'being raped by Ichigo' more... XD

...

Now, can I start the chapter? Can I? Can I?

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 14: Unite

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Orihime's eyes widened. It was him. The owner of the name that she has been calling for help. The feeling of frighten and trauma was slowly subsiding and finally, she found her voice only to mumble out: "Kuro..."

"Damn, I'm tired of this." She stopped when she heard him speak.

Hearing her voice made something spark inside Ichigo. He felt annoyed at her for the reason that he felt like she was just playing with him. At first she tells him that she hates him and now, she was shouting his name like crazy.

He sighed to himself. He's hurt. He's damn hurt inside. He didn't expect this to happen when they come back. Somehow, when Orihime looked at him, he couldn't stay mad for long at her so, he looked away.

To be honest, he found it confusing. Is he really mad at her or is he just being carried away since these bastards was trying to harass her? He knew he had no right to be mad at her since she was just protecting him. But then again, didn't he swear that he'll protect her? He's ready to do everything for her. Even offer his life for her safety but, she stayed away. It hurts him badly. It felt like...

...she didn't trust him enough to handle situations like this.

"Hmm..." The leader mumbled. "You're the 'Kurosaki-kun' she's talking about?" the leader finally stood up. He dusts himself off and sighs at Ichigo who was now standing in front of Orihime.

Ichigo's scowl grew. Just what he needed. Someone who he can pour his anger on. "Yeah, got a problem with that, bastard?" He mumbled.

The shaggy leader grinned. "Sharp mouth for a kid like you." His expression suddenly went grim. "That was a cheap trick attacking me from the behind but, whatever. I'm not letting you hit me again."

Ichigo was really getting pissed off. He hates arrogant bastards like this one. "I'll take my chances." He murmured as he throws a punch at the leader.

"Get him boys!" the leader shouted as the other four charged towards Ichigo.

"Not playing fair, are we?" Ichigo mumbled as his fist landed on the tall one's jaw. The fat one tried to take hold of Ichigo but he quickly kicks him on the face.

The red-haired bespectacled guy was able to punch him squarely on the face and successfully get a hold of Ichigo since he was busy beating up the first two who tried to attack him. "I got him!" he shouted.

The other one who looks absolutely like the guy restraining Ichigo only, he doesn't have glasses, took hold of Ichigo too.

The leader laughed. "Looks like the twins are more useful than you two." He mocked the two who was lying on the ground. He walked towards Ichigo who was nearly out of the twins' restraining when the leader got a small knife inserted in his shoes.

Seeing this, Orihime quickly ran and kicked the leader on his back. Ichigo managed to get away from the twins and gave them both a good punch on the face.

"You bitch!" The leader shouted as he aimed the knife towards Orihime. She was stunned to see him recover that fast and she was inches away from him so, she couldn't react as fast as possible. And to add up, she was too worried about Ichigo that's why she turned to him.

The next thing she managed to register in her brain was strong arms wrapping around her and the sound of a groan as the knife stabs and quickly withdraws.

Orihime went pale in color. How could he use himself as a shield just to protect her? "W-why...?" she trailed off.

Ichigo was lucky enough that he was stabbed on his side and not directly on his spinal column or his heart but still, he felt every inch of the pain.

He managed to let go of Orihime. Easing the pain so that he could protect her. "Stay out of this Inoue." He warned in a low voice.

"Still can move huh?" the leader said. "I don't care about your girlfriend anymore. Compared to other girls, they're way better than her." He said smugly only to flinch as Ichigo punched his jaw hard.

"You don't fucking know what you're saying! Don't compare her to those other girls because they're nothing compared to her!" Ichigo grimaced as he follows his punch with a kick. The leader fell down on the hard pavement.

The leader threw the knife at Ichigo but with his agility and alertness, he manages to dodge it.

"I'm not forgiving you for doing this to my girl, bastard." Ichigo takes a hold of the leader's collar. He raised his fist. "Go help your fucking friends over there and live a new life before I start ripping your heads off!" Ichigo shouted at him.

The leader quickly got away from Ichigo as he released him and started pulling his friends up. "Hurry up slowpokes!" They started scrambling all over the place just to get away from Ichigo.

When they were out of sight, Ichigo dropped to his knees. His shirt was already soaked of his own blood. Orihime ran to him with her Rikka in her hands.

"I'll heal you Kurosaki-kun." She said as she puts her hairpins on.

Ichigo held her hands. "Don't!" he shouted at her. "Your reiatsu's in a bad condition already if you still don't know. I can't risk exposing you to the dangers of using your powers just for me."

"B-But..."

"Refrain from using your Santen Keshun for a while. It may affect that thing inside you." He noted.

She manages to think of something despite the troubles in her head. She slings Ichigo's arms around her shoulders and helped him get up. Gosh he was heavy. "Then please, allow me to take you home so that I could give you a first aid treatment then." She said.

=/=

A knock on the door.

"Ichigo you one hell of a-" Isshin stopped as he opened the door. "Abarai-san?"

The red haired shinigami, in his gigai form, bowed down at the older Kurosaki. "Good evening Kurosaki-san." He straightened up. "I'm sorry but, may I speak to Rukia?"

Isshin smiled at him. "Well, of course. Ah... Abarai-san, where's my one hell of a punk son?" he asked while he let Renji in.

"Oh, Ichigo? He said that he will be visiting Orihime-san for a while." He explained.

Isshin scoffed. "Oh, ho ho ho! Looks like that punk finally realized to make a move on Orihime-chan." The black haired doctor grinned widely as he skipped merrily to the gigantic poster of his deceased wife, Masaki. "MASAKI! Our son has finally realized that he's a man!"

Renji chuckled at Isshin's silliness. "Renji?" Rukia exclaimed as she went down from the stairs. The red head's eyes widened when he saw Rukia wearing a miniskirt and a blue tank top.

"Wow, Rukia. You look like a grown up girl already." He complemented.

The black haired shinigami scowled at him and glared. She was about to talk when Isshin spoke. "Well, I think you're here to tell us about Orihime-chan's condition."

"Uh, right." Renji sighed. "Well..."

And he started telling them everything about Orihime and the shard of Hougyoku in her.

"So, let me get this straight. Orihime's still her but, Aizen's inside her?" Rukia questioned.

Renji shook his head. "Not exactly inside her but, his life is being supported by the shard of Hougyoku inside Orihime-san. When he masters using the power of the small shard, he could control Orihime-san anytime he wants." Renji explained. "You better keep your guard up when you're with her."

Isshin smiled. "Funny that Aizen has thought of this. Truth to be told, Orihime-chan is indeed dangerous at this rate but still, she's a strong person. The worst thing that might happen is if she loses her self control."

The two shinigamis looked curiously at Isshin. He chuckled. "Your biggest opponent is yourself. Orihime-chan has proven that she can overcome herself. Going to Hueco Mundo against her own will just to protect everyone else is a really frightening decision but, she still managed to do it." He stretched his arms and put it behind his neck.

"I'm pretty much sure she's stronger than Ichigo when it comes to these kinds of things. That punk lacks the heart."

Rukia smiled at Isshin's statement. "I'm pretty sure that Ichigo can work on that. After all, Orihime's the kind of girl who can change him in an instant."

=/=

It really took time to get Ichigo to her apartment. Like what she noticed earlier, the orange haired shinigami was really heavy since he's buff but, the auburn haired healer was able to bring Ichigo to her home.

'Gee... Me and Kurosaki-kun alone in my home...'

As the both of them entered Orihime's apartment, she quickly sat Ichigo on the couch and hurried off to the bathroom to get her first aid kit.

As she got back, she crouches in front of Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki-kun... Y-you're s-shirt..."

Ichigo got the message and quickly tried to pull off his shirt but, he flinched when he started to stretch out. The wound started bleeding again.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should've helped you!" Orihime exclaimed as she helped him take his shirt off.

Great, now she was with a shirtless Ichigo, alone in her apartment.

She tried to focus on his wound and not on his body which was a little hard to do since, she had to touch him and clean his wound.

"Is there any particular part that hurts asides from the stab, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked him as she carefully damped some ointment on Ichigo's gashes and wraps him with bandage by the wounded area.

He didn't respond. This made her wonder. Usually, Ichigo would reply to her quickly but now, he remained silent and didn't even look at her.

"It hurts Inoue." He murmured out of the blue. "It damn hurts."

Orihime looked at him but he kept his head down. She was about to touch his face to put some ointment on the bruising part but, he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that you're suffering?" he asked. "Do you have any idea on how I felt when I thought of the nights when you were alone and I was being a bastard telling myself that after all we've been through, you're ignoring me completely and you're being unfair? And suddenly, I learn of your condition!" his grip on her wrist tightened. "I hate myself for it! And, you not telling me everything make me feel like I'm worthless! Like you don't trust me at all!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said; her words were a bit stuttered. "Please don't. It's all my fault." She sounded so apologetic. "I know that you've discovered everything already but, I only tried to stay out of your life because I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" he asked. "Inoue, I didn't train to be a better shinigami than before to be protected! I trained because I want to protect my friends! I want to protect my family! I want to protect my love." He growled angrily but, the last part came out gentle even if his voice was low. "I want to protect you."

Orihime was touched by his words but, is she really worth his protection? "If protecting me means hurting you then, I'd rather die!" she shouted back at him. She tried to free herself from Ichigo's grasp but he was too strong for her.

"Stupid!" Ichigo shouted at her which seemed to surprise her. "Living would be useless if you die." He said a bit more calmly this time. "I'm currently living, breathing and trying to survive because I want to be by your side." He confessed. "If you die, my life would be worthless."

Orihime can't help her tears now. She was really happy to hear these words from Ichigo, the man who she swore to love for five lifetimes worth. But at the same time, she was devastated because she knew that Aizen will use her to get even with Ichigo so, she has to stay away from him.

It is confusing when your heart and mind are in contrast to each other.

"But-"

"I don't care Inoue! No buts! I have to stay by your side now more than ever!" Ichigo scolded her.

She waited for the opportunity to get away from his grasp and once she did, she quickly took her hand from him and stood up.

"You don't understand Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted, walking away and not facing him. "You don't know how much it hurts me to keep away from you! Ever since the day you left me, d-did you know t-that I hated myself f-for it also?"

Ichigo looked at her shaking form. "I-Inoue..."

Orihime let out a sob. "I'm tired of hiding what I feel!"

The orange-haired shinigami stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. He saw the pain in her eyes as the tears continued to fall down.

Then, it hit him.

"Maybe you're scared that someone might just get hurt because they actually wanna be with you!" Ichigo growled at her as he pushed her against the wall.

Orihime gasped at his words and actions. She tried to fight back what she was feeling and looked him in the eyes. She considered it as a possibility but, why would she be scared? She's just trying to protect him. How did he come up with that conclusion?

"And why would that scare me?" she asked.

But, heck! Who was she kidding? She perfectly knows the answer.

"Because, I want to be with you." Ichigo murmured, trying to focus on her eyes and not her glorious lips. God, how it was tempting to bend down and kiss her.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..."

"And you want to be with me too."

Orihime's eyes widen. It was like he was reading her mind. With this, Orihime gulped. He's too close!

"Please, no more lies." He pleaded, leaning in more closer to her.

"I-I..." she can't keep holding on to it forever. His eyes, those brown eyes of him was pleading for the reality. She loves him. Every inch of her does. And she knows the consequences if she tells the truth but, everything he does for her breaks the wall of lies she had set between the two of them.

And as of now, the whole wall has been shattered.

"I d-do..." she murmured. Ichigo grip on her shoulders lightened. "I want to be with you... I-I c-can't help it. You mean everything to me, K-Kurosaki-kun." She finally admitted, letting her tears fall more freely this time.

Ichigo let go of her. His body was washed all over with joy which made him set aside the quandary for awhile. He cupped her cheeks with his free hands and smiled.

With a content look on his face now, he wiped her tears with his thumb and focused on her eyes. "I'm sorry Inoue. I can't help it anymore."

He leaned closer...

...and closer...

...until they were just an inch away from each other's lips.

"I love you."

Author's Note:

Sorry guys! Have to cut this since I really have to prepare for my exams... Promise! I'll be back in the next chapter with more IchiHime fluffness. Oh, I'm not posting any NCP this chapter... I guess, I'm out of time to think of something. I'm working on the new IchiHime fic but, don't worry! I'll still post STHY, STLY chapters. See yah!

-Phantom-chan out!


	15. 15 Love

Author's Note: I do not own BLEACH! Wee! Oh, I have a new summary.

Summary: Finally, they're together. But can they hold on to each other when quandary that is about to come is bound to separate them? Could they conquer over their destiny? Or will they kneel before fate? IchiHime.

=/=

Oh and, guess what? I've estimated the remaining chapters of Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Hurt You. Turns out that my story might take another 10 chapters before it ends. And then, the sequel? Yeah, I've planned it already and I hope you'll like it when it's posted because it'll be another story testing Ichigo and Orihime's love for each other. Well, I shouldn't spill anything now.

Here are the responses:

Fostersb: Ooops... I didn't see those errors. Sorry. Well, I hope I'll make up for this one. Thanks for reminding me that :))

mospaw: Oh, sorry. I just thought that it'll be better if I cut it there and continue it here. Well, here's the update. :))

uzamaki898: Thanks. I'm glad I was able to make them admit to each other already. ^^

Somerlia: Yeah, I think I'm being redundant about the stabbing. I've been watching some brutal (the fight scenes are just the brutal ones) animes lately. I think I should stop. It's flooding my head. Thanks for the review!

Aya: I just thought that Ishida and Rukia were the easy ones to talk to and Ichigo, well... Orihime knows what might happen to him so she kept it a secret. Well, all secrets get revealed right? Thanks for the review ^^

poohxebony: I guess you guys are complaining since I left you guys hanging. I'm really sorry! Hmm, I find it a bit brutal that I keep on hurting Ichigo but, hey, it's all worth it now right? Thanks for the review.

shellybee: Thanks much! I hope you like this one too. ^^

nypsy: Sorry. I promise the smooch this chapter and mind you, there'll be lots! Aww, I spoiled it again. Oh well...You'll read it eventually. XD. Well, here's the chapter we've been waiting for (yeah, I waited for this too. ^^)

Shrinking Violet66: Thanks! I'm glad you loved it. :))

nisey610: Hahaha ^^ That got me smiling. XD It's nice to read everyone's reviews after brain bleeding of days of thinking. Damn right about that. It's time for IchiHime!

Vane94..etc: Thanks so much! ^^ I appreciate your reviews :)) ^^ Well, I hope you like this chapter too. Oh, and I hope you'll do a good job with your Englih exams. You can do it! :))

Well, I can't make you guys wait till my exams are over! That smooch is still hanging! Oh, it'll be awkward at first but you guys know how clumsy Orihime is so, sorry for being a bit corny at the first part. Want to know what I'm talking about? Then, let's proceed to Chapter 15!

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 15: Love

"I love you."

This was what Orihime heard before he leaned in to claim her lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss. She was still a bit in disbelief of what was happening. The man she loved has finally noticed her but at the same time; she could put his life into deep trouble.

She slowly placed her hands on Ichigo's chest to restrain herself from shaking. Ichigo on the other hand, was snaking his arms all the way around Orihime's hips to pull her closer to him. He just wanted to make sure that everything was real. That she was actually there, kissing him.

She felt like she was thawing while in his arms. He was holding on to her as if she'd vanish once he lets go of her.

"I-I love y-you t-too..." she mumbled against his lips. She could feel him smile as she slowly wrapped her arms around neck but...

"Ouch!" Ichigo groaned while she gets startled and pulls away.

Orihime looked at him. Her eyes full of concern. "What is it? Did I do anything?" she asked.

The orange haired guy smiled sheepishly at her. "Kinda." He admitted. "You kinda hit my bruised cheek as you embraced me."

Orihime's face was washed with embarrassment and joy at the same time. "I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun! I didn't mean to... I w-was j-just being c-carried away when you k-k-k..." Orihime grew redder. "A-Ah! K-Kurosaki-kun k-kissed me! B-But, I-I kissed b-ba-"

Her outburst was cut when Ichigo kissed her again. But it was just a quick one this time. He pulled away with a content smile on his face. "It's fine Inoue."

Her face was still flustered with everything that's happened. "Uhm..." she hummed. "M-maybe, I should c-change f-first t-then, m-maybe we'll t-talk?" she didn't know what to say. She was stuttering too much. "T-There's a futon o-over t-there... Y-you s-should set it up s-so y-you c-could r-rest for a w-while."

Ichigo nodded as he backed away, giving her space so that she could do what she was saying that she was going to do. "Okay." He smiled at her.

=/=

Orihime stayed long in the bathroom while trying to drown herself to make sure she was really awake and not in her dream land again. "K-Kurosaki-kun kissed me!" she exclaimed to herself.

She went out of the bathroom in her white jogging pants and blue top. The first thing that she did was to look whether Ichigo was asleep or not. Orihime saw him lying on the futon like what she said earlier to him.

She went by his side and smiled at Ichigo's sleeping face. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun." She whispered. "I never thought that this day would come." She smiled wider as she touched his cheeks. "The day that you would love me too."

She was about to stand up when her hand that was on her face was pulled. "You don't need to thank me." Ichigo mumbled, his eyes still closed. "Stay with me for a while."

Orihime was surprised when he pulled her to him into a tight embrace. She was now partly lying on top of him. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist and his nose was buried in her hair. "I'm sorry, Inoue." He breathes in her scent which was purely addicting.

"Why are you apologizing, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. Her words were absolutely innocent. She couldn't think right since Ichigo was holding on to her like she was his only lifeline.

The auburn haired girl, whose head lay on the substitute shinigami's bare chest, could hear his heart beating loudly. "Because I couldn't protect you from Aizen back then." He said; his tone full of guilt.

She could feel the pain in his voice. She didn't know whether it'll be a good idea but, she started scooting in closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. "I-It doesn't matter, Kurosaki-kun."

His initial response to Orihime's action was to wrap his arms tighter around her. "I know it's foolish but, I'm worried Inoue." He confessed. "I'm worried, scared perhaps, that you might leave me again." He planted a kiss on her head.

Orihime's heart was pounding so hard, she could hear the thump in her ears. "But then again, I'm here." She mumbled.

"Then make a promise." He said; his voice with authority. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Then promise me you won't be hurt just because of me." She raised her body to look at Ichigo properly. She wanted the reassurance from his eyes.

And she never did get it. He looked away from her. "I can't promise you that Inoue." He muttered. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make you safe." He said, finally looking back to her. "Even if it costs my life."

She sighed. "Then I can't make that promise too!" she squealed. "Your life is at risk because of me. If ever the time comes that you need to be hurt in order to protect me, I want you to go away." She said to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Then what? You'll leave me right? Don't you know how much that'll hurt me?" he shouted back at her. It was his turn to sigh. "Goddamnit." He sat up.

Orihime who was sitting down now while looking at his annoyed face that was inches from hers, laughed all of a sudden. "Some irony huh, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked at her with confused eyes. "I'm scared that you'll get hurt if you protect me. And you're scared to lose me but it will be the only way that you won't get hurt." She stopped then laughed again. "Does that make sense? Funny isn't it?"

Ichigo breathe out louder this time. "Think that's funny? Then, listen to this:" he twitched his mouth upward. "It'll hurt me if I protect you but it'll hurt me more if I lose you." He held her face with both hands. "So, I'd advise you to just stay by my side and let me protect you."

"Kurosaki-kun leaves me no choice." Orihime scowled at him. "You're being stubborn."

Ichigo smiled at her as he lowered his face. "Yeah, and I'm not changing my mind on that." He leaned in closer to her. "And I'm not changing my mind on this one too."

Orihime closed her eyes as Ichigo's lips met hers for the third time.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she mumbled against his lips. She could feel his tongue licking her bottom lip; begging for entrance. She gripped his arms as she allowed him to enter.

Ichigo's right hand snaked all the way behind the back of Orihime's head to push her closer. She was close to him already but, it felt like he wants more closure between them. He gently pushes her so that she'll lay on the bed and him, taking the authority while on top of her.

He pulled away from her since he figured that she needed the air to breathe. Even he, himself was breathless. He started to 'kiss' his way down her collar bone up to her neck.

Orihime, on the other hand, was too full of the different emotions that Ichigo was making her feel. Her left hand started playing with his spiky hair while the right one wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

Once they were able to breathe in enough air, Ichigo went back to her lips which were so addicting to kiss. "I want you, Inoue." Ichigo mumbled.

His free hand went under her shirt. His hand started to clutch the hook of her bra. Orihime gasped at him and pulled back. "Not so fast Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed as she looked away from him; her face red from the embarrassment and the breathlessness.

Ichigo let go of her and sat up. "I-I'm s-sorry Inoue. I s-should've controlled m-myself." He apologized as he looked away also. His face was blushing madly.

Orihime sat up and touched his face. "Don't apologize Kurosaki-kun. I guess, it's the hormones?" she smiled shyly at him. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. Orihime leans in for a kiss. Ichigo wasn't able to reply it since it was a quick one.

"Hormones..." Ichigo repeated.

=/=

"Hey Pops. I'm back."

"Ichigo! Still at Orihime-chan's house?"

"Yeah, how the hell did you know?... Err, listen..."

"Did you hear that my dearest Masaki? Our son is with the lovely Orihime-chan at this time of the night! Our son is not gay!"

"You're friggin' lucky I'm not there goat-chin or else I should've buried you under the floor. Listen to me first."

"Go on."

"Well, about Inoue, I discovered that-"

"I knew. Abarai-san's here."

"Oh... Figures..."

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked at his phone. "Hey,"

"Oi, Ichigo. Stay there for the night."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked around to see if Orihime heard it. Luckily, she was cooking... He sighed. Orihime is cooking.

"Oh GOD, Inoue's cooking!" he exclaimed as he turned back to his phone.

"Pops! Why do I have to stay here for the night?"

Through the speakers, he heard Isshin laugh. "Well, there's a car accident down the street and I told Abarai-san to stay in your room since he can't stay in the extra rooms. We're a bit loaded over here you see."

"B-But P-Pops!" he tried to shout while whispering and he knew it was a stupid thing to do.

Another laugh from Isshin. "I'm sure Orihime-chan wouldn't mind!" he said between laughs. "And, I'm pretty much sure you two had gotten the 'closure' already so you wouldn't mind also. Don't act as if you're not happy about this!" He emphasized the 'closure' part.

Ichigo blushed and growled at him. "D-Damn! D-Don't fall into a-any c-conclusions g-goat-chin!"

"Well, good night Ichigo. And," Isshin's voice went serious. "Behave. We don't want Orihime-chan losing her slenderness at an early age." Then he started laughing. "I'll just send you clothes!"

"D-d-d-damn it!" Ichigo stuttered. "Don't even try mentioning about Inoue losing her slenderness again or else... hello? HELLO?" Ichigo glared at his phone. He turned around slowly and silently hoping that Orihime didn't hear any of their conversation when...

"What's with me losing my slenderness?"

"Holy sh-" he stopped. "Don't go scaring me like that, Inoue." He warned her.

Orihime gave him a confused look.

"Inoue, c-can I..." Ichigo looked down while gripping his phone. "...stay here for the night? Renji's gonna take over my room and there's been a car accident so..."

Orihime made an 'o' shape from her mouth. "Okay. I'll set up the futons. Oh, I've made pasta! You should go and eat."

Ichigo gulped as he looked at Orihime, his face was pale from the thought of the 'uniqueness' of the food this girl makes.

Orihime gave him the cutest smirk he has ever seen. "It's alright. I didn't go wacky tonight to make a food fiasco, Kurosaki-kun."

He sighed... That was close...

"Wait, let's eat together." Ichigo proposed. "Then, we'll set up the futons."

"Okay."

=/=

"Hmp..." Renji mumbled. "Nothing much changed in his room since the last time I came here." He mumbled as Rukia frowned at him.

"So, what?" Rukia started. "I'm sure you haven't told everything about Orihime's condition."

Maybe, she was being way forward the way she says it. Renji scowled at her. "Tell you the truth, Soul Society ordered everyone to not tell Ichigo about this but," he cleared his throat. "The only way to destroy the shard of Hougyoku inside Inoue is to..." he looked hesitant to say it. Rukia got the message.

"N-no... T-there must b-be some other way." Rukia stuttered.

"They're looking for another way Rukia but for now, the only way they could think of is to kill Inoue Orihime."

Rukia shook her head. "No! Orihime's my friend! What about everything she did for us?" she asked him. "Orihime can't die!"

"Snap out of it Rukia! It is the only way that Soul Society has discovered so far!" Renji took a grip of her shoulders. "Until Aizen has full control of the Hougyoku inside Inoue, they won't stop looking for a way to get it out of her!"

"And what happens when Aizen controls it fully and they still haven't found a way?"

Renji halted due to her question. "You know how it goes." Was his only reply.

Rukia sat down the bed and buried her face on her palms. "Just when everything between Ichigo and Orihime are starting to fall to the right places..."

"W-wait! Ichigo and Inoue? What's with them?" Renji asked.

The black-haired girl sighed at the red-head as she slowly raised her head. "Are you that slow? I'm pretty much sure you've seen his resolve to protect her. He realized his feelings for Orihime already."

"Oh..."

"By the way Renji, that means Ichigo's way ahead of you already right?" Rukia smiled at him. Her eyes were teasing. "I bet you haven't even made a move with that girl you're talking about."

"Err..." Renji's been trying to make his move since he found out his feelings for the raven-haired shinigami. Too bad Rukia's always teasing him which only results to him, being pissed off and always muttering the 'I'll do this next time' line. "Right..."

=/=

"You're cooking isn't so bad after all." Ichigo said as he straightens the futon which he set beside the other futon which Orihime had placed earlier for him.

"Why, thank you." Orihime smiled politely at him. "A-ah! It's a good thing Tatsuki-chan leaves her futon here in case she sleeps over." She mumbles. Ichigo looks at her confusedly. "O-oh, Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-san sent you some clothes. He went by here when you were at the bathroom to wash your hands. He said it's a bit bloody in your home."

Ichigo gets the bag from Orihime's hands. "You're feeling awkward about us sleeping together under the same roof, right?" he asked her while looking at her face.

"W-Well..." she started looking down her hands.

The orange-haired shinigami sighed at her. He lifts up her chin to make her look at him. "Okay, I won't sleep beside you. I guess you're scared I might jump on you after what happened earlier." He lets go of her and walks toward the bathroom.

"Kurosaki-kun wait!" the auburn healer grabbed his wrist. "I d-don't m-mind sleeping with you beside me..." she whispered. "I'm just warning you... I tend to move a lot when I sleep."

Ichigo blinked...

...and then, he laughed hard. He smiled as he plants a kiss on Orihime's forehead. "You're really cute, Inoue." He pats her head and then proceeds to the bathroom to at least wear some clothes. After all, he couldn't just walk around Orihime's apartment without wearing anything on his torso.

Orihime sits down on the futon. "Kurosaki-kun could be really sweet..." she mumbled.

She lets her mind wander for a few minutes. "And Kurosaki-kun's a really good kisser."

"You're not bad yourself, thanks."

"Ayiee!" Orihime exclaimed, covering her mouth and blushing madly. "K-Kurowaki-ku~! Sinth won diju com outh oft ta wathoom?"

Ichigo crouched down and removed her hands from her mouth. "As you were saying, Inoue?"

She stared at their hands which were still intertwined. "Since when did you come out of the bathroom?" she asked, more clearly this time.

"Just in time to hear you saying I'm a good kisser." He teased while caressing her hand which was still in his using his thumb. "Like what I've said, you're not bad yourself."

Orihime blushed as Ichigo continued to look at her with passionate eyes. The orange haired shinigami on the other hand, found it really fun to tease her. She looked so cute when she blushes.

"Well, may I lay down now?" Ichigo asked her. Orihime looked stunned with what he just said to her. "Silence is a yes..." he murmured. He leans in to kiss her on the cheek which successfully made her come back to reality. He walks toward the other futon and lay down.

"Uhm, Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime managed to get his name out of her mouth.

Only a mumble was heard from Ichigo who was facing her direction but, had his eyes closed.

"Good night..." she said. But somehow, Ichigo noticed that her sentence still wasn't finished. "...I love you." She whispered nearly inaudible.

"Good night to you too." He said tilting his body. He was now looking away from her and Orihime was afraid he didn't hear the last part that was why he didn't respond.

Orihime lay down too. 'I shouldn't be disappointed that he didn't hear me and he didn't tell me he loves me back. I think I didn't even make a sound! Stupid Orihime!' she scolded herself.

"Inoue?"

"Hmm?" she was quite surprise to hear him calling his name since she thought he had fallen into slumber already.

"I love you too."

=/=

It was a dreamless night. Finally, Ichigo felt his heart at ease. He knew he was sleeping beside the only girl that he will ever love and that made him feel comfortable. At least she was so close to him, he wouldn't worry about her leaving him or, something like that. Although, he was afraid that everything that was happening was just a dream.

"TAKE THIS, ALIENS!"

"OOOOF!" And the pain that assaulted him made him at ease too. Yup, he wasn't dreaming. In fact, the moment he shot his eyes open, the first thing that he realized was that he was in reality and Orihime was definitely beside him. Her hand had even connected to his jaw. Unbelievable force this girl has.

He clutched his jaw and smiled. "She really moves a lot when asleep." He raised her head gently and let his arm serve as her pillow and the other one wrapped around her. She scoots closer to him and wraps and arm around his waist. Her other hand was under her head which was leaning on Ichigo's chest.

"I must be the luckiest guy on Earth." He said. "I'm so lucky I'm loved by you, Inoue." And with this said, he falls into a deep slumber together with the girl he loves.

Author's Note: Aww men, Ichigo could be way out of character whenever Orihime's around right? I mean, love changes even the hardest of hearts. XD hahaha... Not that Ichigo has a hard heart. Well, no NCP again on this one... I can't think of something. I can't even think of what to do next chapter. Any suggestions? I'm sure it'll help me. Well, peace out!

-Phantom-chan


	16. 16 Weekend

Author's Note: I do not own BLEACH! Oh! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the uver late update... A virus entered my laptop and... Boom! There goes all my stories, fanvids, fanfics, fanarts, and whatever fan-thingie I did. Yeah, I cried hard... So much... I was like: "Curse USB's for bringing viruses! Curse viruses for entering my laptop! Curse my laptop because you let the virus enter!"

(I have a new story! The title is at the author's note at the end of this chapter. Please R&R)

Definitely have to buy a new anti-virus...

Anyway, enough about me... This is the new version of: Chapter 16... (I think the previous one was better but, hey, what's done is done...)

Responses:

mosspaw: lolz. I know right? It'll be pretty embarrassing.. ^^ sorry for the late update...

Aya: ^^ hehe I guess I went too fast? :D

4master: Awesome! Loved your reviews ^^ thank you (x11) for the praises in your reviews!

Shrinking Violet66: phew! I thought Ichigo was OOC last chapter ^^ It's great to hear that :D

Somerlia: lolz. Thanks for the review ^^

sashikibuta: thanks so much! I appreciate your praise ^^. Hope you like this one too.

Vane94..etc: Haha^^ Thanks so much :D Uhm... writing lemons? Ooh.. Never thought of that but, I think this might lead to that? The agai, I'm a 15 year old writer... Uhm hahaha, I'll play it safe as possible.. I hope?

shellybee: ^^ thanks so much^^ I hope I'll be able to make it cute again this time.

Firework's Feelings: Thanks for the review! ^^ As always... Gosh, So sorry for the late update... Oh and your suggestion... I'll try to think of a scene for it ^^.

ceci929: thanks so much! I'm sorry this came in late.. thanks for reviewing

nisey610: thanks so much! ^^ The school scene's about to come in chap 18 or something... ^^ please watch out for it ^^

kiya: thanks for the awesome reviews ^^

Princelini: Aww... I'm so touched! Thank you so much ^^... Reading your reviews make my hard work worth it.. Thank you! I'll really look forward to your next review and your suggestion? Don't worry... It's on its way :D

zeprincelini: ^^ thanks so much ^^

Summary: Finally, they're together. But can they hold on to each other when quandary that is about to come is bound to separate them? Could they conquer over their destiny? Or will they kneel before fate? IchiHime.

=/=

Here are my responses to your reviews!

Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You

Chapter 16: Weekend

"Nngh..." Orihime mumbled as she felt the sunlight shining on her face. 'It feels so cosy.' She thought as she snuggled closer to whatever was hugging her. 'It smells like Kurosaki-kun.'

That thought made her shot her eyes open and sat up. "K-Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed at the sight of Ichigo. "I-I-I..."

Orihime's shout made Ichigo shot right up from bed. "What, what is it Inoue?" he asked, looking around the apartment for any intruders or anything that could've made the girl beside him shout. Seeing that nothing was there, he turned back to Orihime. "What?"

The auburn-haired girl tried to hide her face which was blushing madly. "I-I..." she stuttered. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "I t-thought what h-happened was a d-d-dream." She whispered as she pushed her index fingers together.

Ichigo sighed in relief. He went near her and patted her on the head. "It's not, Inoue." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her quickly and softly by the lips. "Good morning, by the way." Ichigo said. He finally stood up.

"Hey, it's Saturday." Ichigo noted as he looked back at her. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Orihime just blinked at him with an oblivious look on her face. "Somewhere?"

Ichigo smirked at her as he crouched down in front of her. "Yup. Me and you." He told her as he took hold of her hand. "Where d'you want to go?"

"Could we go to Rukia-chan first? Then, think of somewhere?" she asked him.

Ichigo frowned at this. "Rukia?" he asked. "Why'd you want to go to her?"

The healer just smiled at him. "It's a secret!" she said playfully at him. Ichigo's frowned more at her. "Don't be mad Kurosaki-kun! I just want to thank her for making me realize something!" she explained to him. "You should thank her too!"

With this said, Orihime got away from Ichigo's grip and went by her closet. "I'll just go take a bath and change." She said. Ichigo got up to his feet and looked confused at her.

"Why do I have to thank that midget? And since when did you call her by her name?" he asked her.

Orihime sighed at him. "Ask her when we get there Kurosaki-kun." She smiled.

"Fine."

=/=

"Goat-chin! Answer the door!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!"

Once the door opened, it revealed two figures. Ichigo and Orihime went by the Kurosaki household as they planned earlier. "Hey Goat-chin."

"Ichigo! I'm glad you finally decided to drop by! I thought you're going to stay the whole day with..." Isshin stopped when he finally noticed that Orihime was behind Ichigo. "Orihime-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Can we come in now?" Ichigo asked as he pushed his father aside and let Orihime come in.

There were footsteps from upstairs which Ichigo quickly heard. "Orihime!" someone called.

Orihime looked by the stairs only to find Rukia smiling at her. "Rukia-chan!" she called back as the both of them ran and hugged each other. They both exchanged looks then giggled.

"You have to come upstairs and tell me everything!" Rukia chuckled as she dragged Orihime upstairs. The auburn-haired girl glanced at Ichigo who had a scowl on his face as he looked back at her. She simply smiled at him.

Renji stayed behind with Isshin and Ichigo. The older Kurosaki and the red head glanced at each other. "ICHIGO!" They both shouted as they gripped Ichigo and pinned him down on the floor.

"W-W-What the HELL?" Ichigo shouted as his head hit the floor.

"What happened last night?" Isshin asked him.

"Did you attack her while she was lying comfortably on her bed?" Renji shouted.

"Or did you push her down and become a man?"

"Did you pin her down like what we're doing?"

"Was it fun?"

"What's it like?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ichigo shouted as he managed to throw them off from him. He got up and pointed his fingers at them. "I didn't do anything to Inoue! Damn it! Will you stop concluding weird and perverted stuff? You're disgusting me! Yeah you two are friggin' disgusting! How could you think of me as someone who doesn't have control? I can't believe that you're doing this to me! Especially..." he leaned his face closer to Isshin. "...YOU! You're being unfair to me old man! How could you accuse me like I'm a perverted guy who-"

"But, you did try to do it, right?" Isshin smirked at him.

Ichigo froze...

He then remembered Orihime's lips on his and his hands snaking on her smooth back. Then he gripped on her bra and then...

"Ooh! So you did do it! That image of you and Orihime-chan are absolutely bold!" Isshin said as he was looking at the same direction Ichigo was looking. Only difference is, Ichigo was staring blankly and has cold beads of sweat on his face.

Renji laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you, Ichigo!" he complemented as he patted Ichigo by the back.

The orange-haired shinigami who was struck dead by his father and friend's comment was finally brought back to his senses. "How the hell did you see what I was thinking? I didn't continue since she halted me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Everything was suddenly silent.

Then, there came the laugh. "I can't believe we got him to confess!" Renji shouted as he and Isshin rolled down on the floor while laughing.

"Right! Ichigo's become a man!" Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo's temper is nearing to its highest point. He was already turning red from his anger. "DAMN YOU!"

=/=

The two girls who were upstairs stopped their chat to listen to the rumble that was happening downstairs. Rukia sighed. "Boys..." she then, turned back to Orihime. "So, he did try to do it to you?"

Orihime blushed at Rukia's question. "Well... He did try but, it's just the hormones. We did get carried away, you know." She admitted.

The raven-haired girl sighed once again. "Anyway, at least he was able to take hold of himself the whole night." She smiled at her. "And, I'm glad you two are finally together!"

Orihime smiled back at her. "I'm really thankful to you, Rukia-chan." She bowed her head. "But, I'm really scared. What if something happens to Kurosaki-kun because of me? I don't know what I'll do." She looked down at her hands which were currently on her knees.

Rukia patted her on her head. "Ichigo knows what he's doing. He's engaging himself to be with you because he knows he'll handle it. I know it's not just because he wants to be with you anymore. He needs to be with you Orihime."

Orihime was flattered with what she just heard from her friend and blushed. She was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. "Hey, I'm coming in."

The door opened and Ichigo stepped inside his room. Seeing Orihime blushing made him look at Rukia. "Sorry, did I disturb anything?"

The petite shinigami shook her head. "No..." she and Orihime said at the same time.

Ichigo went in. "Inoue, goat-chin's looking for you. He said he'll discuss something with you." Orihime looked at him and nodded. She stood up from the bed and started to make her way out of the room but before she could pass Ichigo, he grabbed her by the hand. "Just call me if he does something funny."

Rukia smiled at the sight. Ichigo was obviously happy and so is Orihime. Ichigo still followed her with a glance as she went out of the room.

"Heard you nearly lost control of yourself." Rukia teased. Ichigo simply sighed at her. "Okay, I'll shut my mouth about this..."

The orange-haired shinigami sat on the bed, looking away from her. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. No one else will hear about that."

"That's not what I meant Rukia." Ichigo stopped her from talking. "I don't know but, Inoue asked me to thank you earlier. I'm not sure but, I think you did something." He stopped to clear his throat. "Something that makes us what we are now."

"Shut up!" Rukia suddenly shouted which made Ichigo nearly jump to his feet. "This is so not you! You would've ended up with her even if I wasn't in the picture."

Ichigo frowned at her but, she simply smiled. "What do you plan to do now?" she asked.

That was a question Ichigo never thought about yet. He was too full of happiness to think about Orihime's current state. The thought just dawned on him now.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of what might happen. Ichigo, you know how Orihime is right now. She has that hougyo-"

"I know! I know!" Ichigo buried his face on his palm. "I just don't want to think of this right now!" he mumbled.

"But Ichigo..."

"I'll protect her, Rukia. I'm not sure how but, I'm ready to give my life up for her." Ichigo said, his voice trembling.

Rukia and Ichigo stayed quiet for a while. She knew how hard it is for him. Orihime was definitely special to him and he doesn't want her to get hurt but it seems like fate is testing them both.

"Uhm, excuse me." Someone said outside. Ichigo was startled when Orihime entered the room. "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-san told me that you should pack some of your things since you have to stay in my apartment for awhile."

Ichigo knew that Orihime heard everything he and Rukia was talking about. She looks really apologetic right when he met his gaze. "Inoue, I..." 

But she left. She went out of the room and Ichigo sighed at this.

"Oi, Rukia. I think we should go now." Ichigo stood up from the bed and place his hands in his pockets. "We'll just come back later to pack. Thanks again."

Rukia just nodded.

=/=

Ichigo told Orihime and his father that he'll just go back later to get his things. He simply pulled Orihime out of their house and started making their way towards the park.

The walk there was very quiet. Ichigo has a hunch that it was because of what she heard earlier. Orihime also avoided his eyes. Whenever he would look at her, she would turn away or look down at her feet.

'Damn, I hate this silence'. Ichigo thought.

"O-Orihime..." he said as he held her hand. Orihime seemed to be startled when he held her hand nut what seem to startle her more is that Ichigo called her by her name. Her first name.

"D-Did you just-"

"I want you to call me Ichigo from now on."

Orihime blinked twice at him the tilted her head. "Why?" was all that came out from her mouth. Ichigo sighed at her as she pouted.

"Well..." he looked the other way. "I can't call you Inoue forever. You'll be married to me and then you'll be Kurosaki Orihime by then." Ichigo suddenly realized what he just said and covered his mouth. "W-wait! Don't get me wron-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he heard Orihime laughing. "You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend. Now you're talking about me marrying you?" she pinched Ichigo by the nose. "You're so cute."

Ichigo was surprised with her reaction. She never done that to him before. She was too shy to do something like that but somehow, Ichigo liked how everything was going. Orihime squeezed his hands. "I'll think about it..." she simply said, sounding cute while placing her finger under her luscious lips and looking upwards/

Ichigo frowned at her. "I could still hold your hand right, Orihime?" he asked.

Orihime just pulled him and he took it as a yes.

=/=

Author's Note: Still ranting about that virus...yes, awesome reviews... Thanks everyone.. I wish I could've posted Chapter 16 a bit more earlier so you could read the real Chapter 16... This one's just a new version so.. It sucks.. I'm sorry! Oh.. have you guys seen (more like read) my other fanfic? It's called: It Takes The Two Of Us... Sucky title! Blegh! But, I can promise you IchiHime fluffiness there ^^.

No Next Chapter Preview Again...

I miss that segment.. Arg.. It was supposed to have one.. Darn.. Stupid viruses...


	17. 17 Mine

Summary: Finally, they're together. But can they hold on to each other when quandary that is about to come is bound to separate them? Could they conquer over their destiny? Or will they kneel before fate? IchiHime.

Author's Note: Well, I apologized at the bottom too but, I'll apologize here too! I'm SORRY! I'm a disgrace! I hope you still accept me... Why? 'Cuz, yeah, it's been a long time since you last sa this on the first page of the IchiHime fanfics... SORRY...

REPLIES:

Ceci929: Really now? Nice~ ^_^ Well, a friend suggested me that last chapter ^^ Thanks for reviewing

zeprincelini: Thanks for reviewing :3 Well, yeah.. Hougyoku really is nasty XD

golden jade: Thank you! Yes, I'm cursing myself for what I did to Orihime but yeah, hurray Ichi :3

orihimekurosaki: There is ^^ and it's very late. I'm sorry.

shellybee: I'm glad it does :3 I hope this one will too. Thanks!

JammersFlood: Haha, yeah, the wound. Well, you know... He's an awesome guy and he could ease any pain (more like endure it) It's wrapped up in a bandage, don't worry ;D Thanks for reviewing. I lol-ed at the monkey ramble Haha

nisey610: Oh my! I was late in updating. Sorry.. Thanks for reviewing though

Vane94..etc: Well, NO! I'm not thinking like that XD I am considering a lemon scene (well, not sure XD) on chapter 18 since they're most likely to be alone and just in the apartment *ehem* spoiler *ehem* haha. Thanks for reviewing

poohxebony: Goodness.. I'm sorry for not updating. Well, yeah. I love Isshin and Renji :3 Thanks for the boost :3

Somerlia: Haha! Exactly :3 I wanna see them get married XD

4master: Sorry.. As you can see... The school dumped pile of work to me since I'm a member of the Student Council... It's a pain in the neck but, I'll try to do my best :3

Princelini: Hehe Here, I mentioned chu~ ^_^ yeah, zeprincelini's your account bt thanks for leaving an anonymous review :3

...

**Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You**

**Chapter 17: Mine**

'_Orihime... did you honestly think you'll get away from your destiny?'_

"So, I was thinking... maybe we could eat something or watch a movie..."

'_To have Kurosaki Ichigo kneel before me, that's your purpose in life.'_

"Or maybe you just want to consider resting and having fun on the park, Orihime?"

'_The other one is...'_

"Orihime?"

'_...to die.'_

"Orihime?"

'_That is your fate...'_

"Orihime!"

'_...Orihime.'_

She blinked a couple of times before her mind could register what was happening. The face of the orange-haired teenager was the first thing she saw. His warm hands grasping her shoulders tightly were the first thing she felt. Did she just black out?

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." she timidly called out, raising her hand up to hold on to Ichigo's arm. "I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ichigo worriedly looked at her as he held on to her hand and started to grasp it tightly. "Let's go back." Ichigo said.

"W-What? No! I'm fine Kurosaki-kun! Don't worry about me." She said, trying to make her voice sound reassuring. "Besides I don't want to go home yet."

The orange-haired shinigami's frown grew larger since he doubt that she's really fine. "Fine, fine... Let's just watch a movie okay? At least we could rest while we're at the cinemas." Ichigo suggested.

. . .

Waiting for Orihime to pick a movie is a fun thing to do, thought Ichigo. She cited weird theories about how the stories would end. Really, it was fun to watch and listen to her babbles.

"Say, Kurosaki-kun, what movie would you like to watch?" Orihime asked him.

Ichigo raised his shoulders. "Anything's fine. As long as you don't have to watch too bloody or too overrated scenes." He said absent-mindedly.

The auburn haired girl thought for a while. "When you say overrated..." she hesitated. "Is it the ones with the lovey-dovey scenes and then the couples will like be all cuddly-wuddly and then..."

Orihime was speaking out so loud this time. "Orihime!" Ichigo grasp her hand all of a sudden. "Yes. When I say 'overrated', I meant that." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, where did you learn that?"

"Well, Tatsuki-chan covers my eyes whenever we watch movies and there're scenes like that. Then again, I think I know what happens since Kurosaki-kun and I nearly..." she covered her mouth.

Ichigo blushed at this. _'Great work kingy... You took her innocence away.' _He heard his hollow tease but he ignored it.

"Orihime..." he was about to apologize when Orihime stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Silly, it's alright. Hormones, right?"

Ichigo remembered that one silly evening when he lost control of himself while kissing Orihime. "Hormones." He repeated.

They decided to watch this funny movie with a love story twist where the guy protagonist was a really wealthy man who was an owner of a 5-star hotel and the girl protagonist was applying to be his secretary. Orihime seemed to be fond of movies like this. Ichigo was absolutely the opposite. He liked action more but since he let her choose, he had to watch it. It was pretty interesting. The girl was really a stubborn head. The male protagonist kept on ignoring her. The protagonist was like a bit like himself. He always had a frown on the face. He's not that jolly. He doesn't joke around. The girl on the other hand was a bit of optimistic. Always looking at the bright side of life. Always the jolly one. Smiles a lot and has lots of crazy dreams. She's kinda like Orihime only, she doesn't look as gorgeous as her. Her hair's all tied up and she wears big round glasses. She looks nerdy. It has been only ten minutes since the movie started playing.

"Oh, I'll buy something Orihime." Ichigo said when he suddenly realized that they didn't have food with them.

"Okay." She mumbled. Her eyes glued to the big screen.

'What do I buy?' Ichigo thought to himself. He was in line for popcorn when all of a sudden, something caught his eye. It was a jewellery store.

Ichigo smirked. 'Haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet huh?' he remembered Orihime's statement about her calling him by his first name.

And so he left the line.

"Here." Ichigo handed her popcorn and drinks when he got back. He took a seat and started to eat and gnaw on the popcorn.

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun took too long... It took you twenty-five minutes to return." She said, still not looking at him and eyes still fixed on the screen.

"You counted how many minutes?" he asked.

Orihime just shook her head twice and said: "Just an estimate."

"Oh. Sorry, the line was pretty long." He said as an alibi. "What happened?"

"Well, Suejiro finally accepted Yuuna to be his secretary since she was deserving. It was funny when Yuuna accidentally met him while on a restaurant while she's all dressed up. Suejiro knew it was her but she denied it and she said she's just there for a performance and she started chicken dancing out of the place." She stated without even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh." Ichigo just said.

And so the story moved on. Suejiro kept on asking Yuuna to let her hair fall down and stop tying it up. She refused. There were few hilarious moments when the two of them were working together in the hotel.

They kept on arguing whenever Yuuna would hum a song and Suejiro gets annoyed.

Ichigo noticed Orihime rubbing her hands together. "You cold?"

She just nodded and continued rubbing her hands together. Ichigo removed his jacket and placed it on Orihime's body. She was surprised at this and finally she looked away from the screen and then to Ichigo. He just smiled and placed an arm on her shoulders so she could lean on his chest. His other hand held on to hers. She started watching again.

One day, due to Suejiro's order, Yuuna had to stay overtime in the office. By the time she was going home, there was no cab already so, she took a walk. It rained and she got sick so she took a leave. Suejiro was feeling awkward and kept on saying that something was missing. He then realized that he was missing Yuuna. He went by to her apartment. Finally, her hair was down and she looked pretty despite the fact that she's sick. Suejiro took care of her until Yuuna's boyfriend arrived. Of course, Suejiro was shocked at this. Later on the story, Yuuna accidentally says that she doesn't feel happy when she's around her boyfriend and she's happier whenever she's with Suejiro. And so, the story gets complicated when Suejiro realizes he's in love with Yuuna and Yuuna falling in love with him too.

Orihime would giggle at the funny scenes and she'll be emotional when the scene gets sad. Ichigo liked watching her reactions. She looked wonderful in any angle. He held her closer to him and smiled. He didn't get to pay attention to the movie when Orihime started snuggling nearer to him.

After another hour, the movie finally ended. Suejiro and Yuuna finally were together. Orihime chirped happily as they got out of the cinemas.

"That's the sweetest movie I've ever watched!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo held her hand as she continued to talk. "What do you want to do now, Orihime?"

She thought for a while. "How about we go to an ice cream shop Kurosaki-kun? Then after that, let's head back to your home to get your stuff." she suggested as she continued walking together with him while she playfully swung their arms.

Ichigo agreed with this.

They both got their ice creams and ate together. "You know what Kurosaki-kun? I really wanted to order one of every flavour of ice cream. But I'll get fat if I eat them all." She said and then smiled as she remembered the words she once said to the unconscious Ichigo before she left for Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo raised his spoon in front of his mouth. "I've got a feeling you've said that to me once. I don't know when or why but, I'm pretty sure I've heard you say that." He opened his mouth and ate the ice cream on the spoon.

Orihime gasped at this. She knew he was unconscious back then. Was it really possible that he heard her confession? "Really now?" she asked.

"Hmm... Maybe it's just me." Ichigo shrugged. "But have you ever had a dream of eating every flavour of donut?"

This made Orihime more curious. Now she doubts if he was unconscious that night of her confession. "Donuts." She just said.

Ichigo just continued eating. "Heh... Maybe it was a dream."

They had one tiring day. Orihime was now standing on her room's balcony, looking at the stars. After having the ice cream, the two of them headed back to the Kurosaki Household to pick up Ichigo's things. Isshin joked around about Ichigo finally having a date with her. She just laughed at Isshin's words. Yuzu, being Ichigo's caring sister, gave them food to take home. Karin, Rukia and Renji were playing some weird card game as they look after the patients from the car accident.

But even though she had such a wonderful day, something still bothers her.

The voice that took over her earlier and the darkness that gnawed her as she listened to that voice. It's not just a voice though. It was Aizen's voice who spoke to her. This got her more worried. What if her hunch was true? That Aizen really is going to use her to lure Ichigo and get even with him. She definitely didn't want that to happen.

Her thoughts were disturbed when gentle, warm lips touched her cheek and strong arms wrapped around her waist from the back. He then, rested his head on the crook of her neck. She smiled weakly as she held his hand, which was holding on to the other to lock her in his arms, and caressed it.

"You seem to be in deep thoughts Orihime." He said, his lips brushing against her neck. Her scent was addictive. She smelled so sweet.

"Don't mind me Kurosaki-kun. I'm just happy you're here with me." She said, trying to sound not worried at all.

"Then," Ichigo stood up straight and got something from his pocket. "I'd like to let you know that I'm happy to be here with you forever." He placed the necklace he brought earlier around her neck. It looked simple but what made it special was the black moon with shiny crystals pendant.

Orihime held on to it then turned around to look at Ichigo, her eyebrows questioning.

"Well, you said I've never really asked you to be my girlfriend so, here." He smiled playfully. "Sorry, I'm not really good at stuff like this but Orihime, I'd like to become the guy who'll stand up for you and with you forever."

Orihime was near to tears at this. "Silly Kurosaki-kun. I was just joking earlier." She threw her arms around his neck. "You know I love you."

He smirked at her and hugged her. "And I love you too." He leaned forward to give her a deep kiss on the lips.

"I'm expecting you to call me by my first name now Orihime." He murmured in between their lip-lock.

She just giggled and pulled him closer as they kiss under the stars.

...

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry (again)! Half a year of not updating! . Well, yeah... I was very preoccupied. And in the hospital due to ulcer thingie... I wasn't eating in school... 'Cuz they dumped job on me... :[_] Sorry for the few errors here and there.

So yeah, I need reviews :O 'Cuz I need inspiration to start writing again. Well, here's NCP (Next Chapter Preview):

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_What the- That was a long time... It's great to be back! Kurosaki Ichigo here."_

"_And Inoue Orihime! *waves*"_

"_I didn't know you're scheduled to be in the NCP this week Orihime."_

"_Well, you know how things are Kurosaki-kun. It's been a long time and I miss everyone!"_

"_What the heck? You're even calling me Kurosaki-kun here on the NCP? Earth to Orihime, I'm your boyfriend now."_

"_*grins* Well, wouldn't it be nice if you call me: 'Kurosaki-san' instead?"_

"_E-E-Eh... I-I-It d-d-does... *continues stuttering*"_

"_Well anyway, here goes the real NCP. Meanwhile, I'll try to calm Kurosaki-kun over here. Bye now!"_

"_Kon here! NCP? Were you expecting the crappy stanza like? Nah! I'm bringing you the NCP this week."_

"_*drooling* Wath thith?"_

"_*stunned* Who are you?"_

"_I'm Nel!"_

"_Oookay... And your role here is?"_

"_Nothing. Juth dropping by. *walks off*"_

"_Weird... Anyway... It's a beautiful Sunday and Ichigo and Orihime are lazily hanging out with each other inside the apartment. Expect lots of cuddling and fluff moments. I wish I'm the one cuddling Orihime's Valley of Go-"_

"_Damn it, Kon! I'm still here!"_

"_Oh, What do you care Ichigo? Shaddap! Well then... Have fun."_

A/N: Like what Kon said, Have fun! I'll update in about a week. :3 R&R PLEASE! It's very appreciated


	18. 18 Promise

A/N: As promised, here's an update. Sorry but this chapter's really short and not to mention, fluffy... XD Not really... It does reveal what's currently happening to Orihime and.. Ah! Let's just get on with it.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

nypsy: To be honest, I was planning on killing one of them before... Remember chapter 10? I looked at how the reader's reactions would be and I thought it won't be nice to kill one of them. Then again, if I did, I did say I was going to make a sequel... (/shot for spoiling the plan A ending) XD Thanks for the suggestion and review~

zeprincelini: Yes, it's really hard for me to think of something for this chapter but, here it is ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you loved Chapter 17.

shellybee: Definitely gave me inspiration! Thanks so much! So sorry it took so long for the last update though but I updated super early now XD Hope you like this one as well.

poohxebony: Thanks ^_^. Oh, Ichi's birthday? Yeah... I was suppose to post an Ichigo Birthday IchiHime oneshot but, we had a very busy week in school. I'll make it up by posting my Orihime Birthday IchiHime oneshot on September 3 (hopefully).

JammersFlood: Thanks~ I'm glad you found it cute. Well, wait no more. Here's chapter 18 ^_^

ichihime sharon: Wow, thank you~ I'm glad you loved it ^^ The remaining chapters? Well, I think I have more to bring up in my sleeves. I'll do my best to please my readers then. Thank you again ^^

Firework's Feelings: Yeah, it really took a while . But still, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I think I my hinges are unscrewed. I better get them fixed again. :)

(Also! Please check out my other IchiHime story: It Takes The Two Of Us. As usual, R&R please~)

**Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You  
_Chapter 18: Promise_**

Ichigo yawned as he opened his eyes only to find the sun shining brightly at him. He closed his eyes again and remembered what happened last night.

_They were both lying down on the futons already. Ichigo was a bit frustrated that Orihime still isn't calling him by his first name even if they're officially dating._

"_Hey, Orihime?"_

"_Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_It's Ichigo..." he sighed._

_She just giggled. "Kurosaki-kun, it's just that, I feel weird thinking that I'm going to call you so informally."_

_He sighed. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'm your boyfriend now!"_

_Orihime didn't respond. Ichigo raised his head a bit only to find her smiling widely. "What?" he asked._

"_It just feels good to hear you say that." She whispered. "I'm your boyfriend now." She imitated Ichigo's low and possessive voice then, covered her face with both hands. "It makes me blush!" she squealed a bit._

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow at first but then, he chuckled. "Yes. I'm your boyfriend now and you're my girlfriend. You better get used to it." He said before removing her hands from her face and leaning in to claim her lips._

_Orihime seemed to be surprised since Ichigo suddenly kissed her but, as if she was programmed to do it already, she kissed back. His hand ran through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He kissed her passionately and hungrily. Of course, she surrendered herself to him, letting him take over her mouth._

_After realizing he's lacking air, Ichigo made his way to her neck and he heard Orihime panting. He smiled then started planting kisses on her neck. She giggled a bit and Ichigo noticed that she's ticklish, especially by the part of her neck near the ear. He decided to focus there and Orihime kept on laughing._

"_Kurosaki-kun! Stop it!" she said through her laughter._

"_Call me Ichigo first." He mumbled against her neck which made her giggle more._

_Of course, Orihime's stubborn. She won't let herself lose that easily so she reached for his ear and nibbled on it lightly. It made Ichigo laugh as well. "You really won't give up huh?" he asked her._

_The auburn haired girl just continued laughing and that made Ichigo laugh as well. He rolled off of her and lifted her up so she's on top of him. He held on to her love handles as he claimed her lips again but this time, Orihime pulled away quickly and planted kisses on his neck. "You're unfair. You can't have all the fun." She giggled._

"_Of course." He grinned at her. "We'll both have fun."He kissed her on the lips again as he wrapped one arm on her waist and the free hand snaked all the way behind her neck and he pulled her closer._

_The whole night lasted with their laughter. After they were tired rolling and tickling each other, they let slumber befall them while they cuddled._

Ichigo opened his eyes again. His lips curved upward but it quickly vanished when he saw Orihime sleeping beside him. Her button-up pyjama has three unfastened buttons making her cleavage reveal. What's worse was: it seemed like her bra wasn't fastened as well. Might be because they were too playful last night so she didn't realize that but still, she looked so tempting.

He was feeling a bit hot all of a sudden. "Damn, I'm thinking of perverted thoughts. Damn it." He cursed as he stood up and looked around, trying to ignore the fact that Orihime was seducing him even if she was asleep.

He focused on her face. She looks happy. It seems like she's having a good sleep so he decided not to wake her up.

Just then, his phone rang. He looked at it. "Rukia..." he hesitantly answered it.

"What the heck are you trying to pull? Calling this early in the morning?" he asked but his voice was low since he didn't want Orihime to wake up.

"Duh Ichigo... It's past one in the afternoon. What the hell is you're problem?" she scoffed through the phone.

Ichigo blinked for a couple of times before looking at Orihime's wall clock. It really was past one in the afternoon. "Oh, sorry about that..." he sighed.

He heard Rukia sigh as well. "How is she?"

'She...' Ichigo knew she was referring to Orihime. "Orihime's fine, why?" he asked.

"I'm here at the Urahara Shop. We've been monitoring Orihime's reiatsu. It's not as smooth as before. If you try and feel her reiatsu now, it's very heavy and rough. I'm afraid she's starting to change without her knowing." Rukia explained to him. This puzzled him more though.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked as he decided to go outside the apartment for a while so Orihime doesn't hear. "Change without her knowing?"

Rukia gulped. "It seems like the hougyoku inside her is starting to slowly revive Aizen inside of her." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Urahara said that there's another way but, it'll be extracting the shard out of her but, it might be too late since, the shard has already absorbed her reiatsu. The reiatsu we're feeling and monitoring right now is slowly-"

"I don't give a damn about it. I know! She's slowly being taken over by Aizen but, she's still Orihime. She could still control herself. She's still the girl we all knew." He said, trying to fight the urge to punch the wall. "Could it be transferred to somebody else?"

"Perfect question, Kurosaki-san." The voice on the other line changed.

"Urahara." Ichigo called out. "You do know a way to transfer the shard to somebody else, right? I mean, The Bond Of Two, it could be performed right? It is possible that it could happen."

"Indeed Kurosaki-san but, as of now, we can't do some experimentation on her. Inoue-san's life might be endangered if we suddenly force the shard out of her and transfer it. I'm thinking that her life maybe depending on the shard as of now." Kisuke stated.

Ichigo clenched his fist more. "Then, there's still no progress? We still can't do anything?" he asked.

"As of now, Kurosaki-san, there's nothing to be done. We're sorry but, it's really hard and complicated. The only way to stop this so far is to-"

"Don't even dare say it. I'm not sacrificing Orihime. I'll do whatever it takes." He growled. "I nearly lost her for so many times already. I won't let her die and leave me again." He closed the phone shut and slipped it inside his pocket.

He entered Orihime's apartment only to find her standing in front of the door. It seemed like she heard everything. "O-Ori..." he trailed off when Orihime approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing.

"It's painful, Kurosaki-kun." She mumbled against his chest. "I want to see you happy. You seem to smile a lot when you're around me but still, I know I'm still burdening you inside. I-I'm the worst..." she continued.

Hearing this, Ichigo froze. "N-No... I-It doesn't matter." He said before slowly wrapping his arm around small form. "I w-want you by my s-side. I-I n-need you. It doesn't matter how much painful it'll be for me."

Orihime shook her head slightly. "B-But..."

"Don't leave me." he murmured. He felt Orihime stiffen with what he said. "I can't let you go again. Not now that I finally have you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. All they wanted was to be happy but, it seemed like fate's really testing how far they could go.

'I won't give up... We'll make it through this...'

Ichigo hugged her tighter.

'...promise'.

(^_^)(^_^)

Phantom-chan: Agh... my head hurts from all the thinking...

Ichigo: What's this chapter all about anyway? Why's everything all mushy and cuddly?

Orihime: Well, I kinda agree with Kurosaki-kun...

Phantom-chan: It's not my fault... I had to make this chapter before I send your cuddly-wuddly selves to school.

Uryuu: So, I guess, I'll be getting some screen time?

Orihime: Hello Ishida-kun!

Ichigo: -pulls Orihime away- Let's go...

Orihime: Bye Ishida-kun!

Phantom-chan: Well then, you do the NCP intro...

Uryuu: Fine. All copyrights belong to Kubo-sama, our very wonderful creator. Phantom-chan only owns the story. Now, for the Next Chapter Preview...

Phantom-chan: Golden!

~/~

"_Why him? What does he have that I don't? I'm way better!"_

"_I know, I was blind before but, I could surely see her now."_

"_You're a wonderful person but, it seemed like I can't love somebody else. It just feels wrong not to be with him."_

"_You may be better than me. You may have everything. But there's one thing I have that you don't..."_

_**Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You  
**__**Chapter 19: Heart**_


	19. 19 Heart

A/N: Before the exams come, I should post... Uwah~ Tiring day... x'D Well, here are my responses.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

4master: Wah . I'm sorry if it was too short. Hope I'll be able to make up with this one. Enjoy.

poohxebony: ehehe... yeah, but this one came in a bit late, sorry for that. Oh, well, I decided to lighten things up first in this chappy so I could make things a little more challenging for Ichigo and Orihime by Chapter 20... *shot dead for spoiling* Well, that's just a teaser xD I totally gave it away on the NCP.

ichihime sharon: Wow, I hope you could do so. Thanks! Oh and, yeah, I made an error with the chapter 18 title. It was supposed to be Chapter 18: Promise and Chapter 19: Heart. Sorry for that ^^" and thanks again ^^

Magdalena88: Heya! Still remember you. I'll take note of the new pen name and thanks for reviewing. I find it sad and hard as well... poor ichi and hime.

nypsy: yeah, it makes me wonder what to do with the story's ending.. after all, there's still that 'sequel' I've planned x'D Still, I promise 100% ichihime all the way :3

phantom-chan fan: Wowzers... I have a fan. Thanks so much!

shellybee: Awww, thank you. Here's chapter 19. ^^

DropDeadCourtney: Okay, I will ;) Thanks for reviewing~

nisey610: Thanks for reviewing both chapter 17 and 18. Hope you like this one ^^

GUYS! You've gotta... just gotta... nah, not really... But it's your choice whether you would like to follow me on TWITTER :) it's OMGitsTonieBBP

Thanks guys! XOXO

Let's get on with this :3

**Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You**

**Chapter 19: Heart**

"So..." Ichigo started as they continued walking. Orihime still seemed mad or embarrassed with what happened.

_Earlier, they were preparing to go to school. Ichigo was 'supposed' to be lying on the couch. Meanwhile, Orihime just finished taking a bath and she went inside the room knowing that Ichigo was lying on the couch, waiting for her to come out. Unfortunately for Orihime... _

_...And somehow, fortunately for Ichigo..._

_...He was there since he forgot his belt and as soon as he was about to go out, Orihime went inside the room, wrapped in a towel. His eyes widened. The towel wrapped around Orihime just in the right places._

_Orihime must've noticed that Ichigo was staring at her body. "K-Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted before going towards him and used her head to push him out of the room._

"I'm sorry for..." he stopped to think of the right word to say. "...earlier."

Orihime stopped walking and puffed her cheeks at him. "D-Don't remind me, Kurosaki-kun... I feel embarrassed." She pushed her index finger together. "B-Besides, it's not your fault." Orihime added and continued walking again.

Ichigo just smiled and walked next to her. He looked at her and she seemed to be daydreaming again. He chuckled to himself.

'I wonder what Kurosaki-kun was thinking about when he was me earlier...' Orihime wondered. 'Does he think I'm fat? I wonder why he was staring at me like that...' Before she could continue thinking, she tripped.

Ichigo quickly caught her before she fell. "Orihime, watch your step." He warned as he straightened her up.

The auburn girl just nodded. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo scowled. "Still not giving in with my name?"

Orihime just laughed. "Nope, Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun~" she said, emphasizing Ichigo's last name.

. . .

They finally reached Karakura High. As they entered, many people were eyeing on the two of them. This group of guys on the other hand, were eyeing on Orihime only. He felt pissed since he didn't like the way they were looking at her so, he held her hand.

"E-Eh? What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked as she looked at their hands that were entwined.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Nothing. Just feel like it." He said before turning to the guys and giving them a death glare.

The other students started gossiping about the school goddess, Orihime, was seen going to school together with the school delinquent, Ichigo. Not only that. Ichigo was also holding her hand.

"Good morning Ichi..." Keigo greeted while trying to approach him and jump on him but he stopped when he saw Ichigo holding Orihime's hand. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Ichigo blinked. "Meaning of what?" he asked as he passed Keigo who froze on where he was standing on the floor.

"Good morning Ichigo. Good morning Inoue-san." Mizuiro greeted them formally, his eyes glued on his cell phone.

"Good morning." Ichigo and Orihime greeted back in unison.

Keigo managed to move finally and run towards Ichigo. "Why are you two..." he started before going in front of Ichigo and Orihime to stop them from walking. "You two are holding hands!"

Ichigo scoffed. "We know that, you fool. What do you want?"

Mizuiro looked at Ichigo and Orihime. "Ah, so it's true. You two are really dating already." He smiled as he showed the text messages his friends sent him.

'_You wouldn't believe what I just saw! Kurosaki and Inoue are HOLDING HANDS!'_

'_No way...Inoue-senpai's taken... and it's Kurosaki-sempai! They were holding hands.'_

'_Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime were seen holding hands with each other! They're dating already?'_

"Looks like everyone in the campus has heard of it already. They've been passing this message all over and over again." Mizuiro said as his cell phone kept ringing.

Orihime blushed. "Technology sure is amazing." She mumbled.

"The whole campus knows and your best friend doesn't? How rude Ichigo!" Keigo cried dramatically. "I can't believe you!"

The orange haired guy scowled. "Geez, it's not my fault they're passing messages about it and they're not passing you the messages." He said as he pushed Keigo aside and pulled Orihime to the room.

As they got inside, Orihime was surprised when Tatsuki suddenly hugged her. "Orihime! Finally!" she shouted as she pulled her away causing Ichigo to let go of her hand. "After who knows how long! You're finally together!" she smiled.

"T-Tatsuki-chan! Calm down!" Orihime said when Tatsuki started jumping around in circles while hugging her.

Ichigo noticed that everyone was staring at them; almost everyone was holding their phones. 'Looks like they already know too.' He sighed.

Rukia approached him. "I kinda told Tatsuki about it..." she said. "She got really excited."

"Yeah, I notice. And it's pretty obvious, Rukia." He said, pointing Orihime, still being hugged by Tatsuki.

Ichigo saw Uryuu at the corner of his eyes. The bespectacled Quincy was looking at them, disbelief in his eyes. Ichigo just gave him a victorious smirk.

. . .

"Inspiration!" The teacher kept on patting Ichigo on the head with a book. She just found out that Ichigo and Orihime was already dating. "That is what Inoue-san needs in life..." she poked Ichigo's nose. "...not distraction!"

Orihime raised her hand. "O-Ochi-sensei... I-I think it's f-fine..." she said.

"Inoue-san! My, my! Of all the good looking people... It really must be this delinquent punk who loves skipping school and being absent and spacing out all day." Ochi-sensei said, still patting Ichigo by the head.

"Sensei~" Rukia suddenly stood up. "Perhaps, you had some past with some guy like Ichigo that's why you're being bitter." She said in a girlish voice.

Ochi-sensei's face turned dark. "What did you say, Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo smirked. "Maybe you experienced a pretty bad love life back then sensei..." he said.

"SIT DOWN KUCHIKI! KUROSAKI!" she shouted as she went up the platform and leaned on the table. "Inspiration... That man! I thought I could fly because of him... but then, he left me because he said he found a girl with much bigger..."

Ichigo threw a paper at her. "Oi Woman! I'm not like that! Besides you're teaching Japanese History! Not your history. Freakin' damnit." he shouted but murmured the last part. Everyone just laughed.

Ichigo and Rukia took their seats. He was surprised when someone handed him a paper. It was from Rukia.

_There's no one else bigger than Orihime's... Unless of course if you're willing to go for Rangiku-san._

_-Rukia_

Ichigo's eyes twitched and he glared at Rukia who was laughing non-stop on her seat.

"Well then, let's continue with the class since Kurosaki's being a kill joy."

Ichigo face-palmed then saw Orihime looking at him. She was laughing as well. Ichigo just smiled at her and mouthed: 'I love you' to her.

She smiled and mouthed: 'I love you too...'

. . .

"Man, oh, man... some class we just had." Keigo said as he started eating. It was lunch time already and still, the gossips and the stares was there. The other students seemed to look at Ichigo and Orihime. "Talk about the talk of the town." Keigo muttered when he noticed how much attention they were getting.

Tatsuki sighed. "They're still in disbelief that Orihime's taken." She smiled as she looked at Ichigo and Orihime who was sitting closely to each other.

Mizuiro was still texting. "Yes. The other students who are texting me keep on complaining about Inoue-san not returning their feelings."

Orihime blinked. "E-Eh?" she asked, confused.

The raven haired girl, together with the black haired girl, laughed. "Forgive us for meddling in, Orihime but, we've been taking those love letters the other guys were sending and placing in your locker." Rukia said through laughter.

"I guess our work paid off then, Rukia." Tatsuki said, giggling.

Ichigo was thankful, though he might not say it, to Rukia and Tatsuki. They were the ones who made him realize about what he feels for Orihime and now, he was happy with the auburn haired girl.

. . .

The afternoon class went by so quickly. It was already the last subject and any minute now, the school bell for the end of today's classes will ring.

"Don't forget about the research I told you. Don't you dare not pass one because I will deduct many points from you if you don't pass it!" Ochi-sensei scolded. "And, like what I always say, be careful on your way home my beloved students." She added.

"That's the first time you said that to us." Keigo intervened. "Besides... Who the heck is Machiro Sato? Why are we researching on him? And what does he have to do with you?" he asked.

Ochi-sensei just glared at him. "I asked you to research, haven't I? And, you don't care what he has to do with me!"

Ichigo sighed as he continued ignoring Keigo and his teacher's discussion. It wasn't going anywhere anyway. He looked at Orihime who was busy talking to Rukia and Tatsuki. They seemed to be interrogating her about stuff since she was so flustered.

Then, the school bell rang.

. . .

Ichigo and Orihime decided that they walk home together. They were in front of the school gate already when Ichigo's phone rang. An unidentified number appeared. He wondered who it was.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Kurosaki-san!" the guy shouted from the other line which made Ichigo took the phone away from his ears a few inches. It was Urahara Kisuke and he was talking real loud. "I was wondering if you and Kuchiki-san could drop by here in my shop for a while if you have the time." He paused. "On second thought, even if you don't have time, drop by here." He ordered.

Ichigo scowled. "What about-"

"No." Kisuke said as if he knew that Ichigo was going to ask about Orihime. "You and Kuchiki-san only." He said.

The orange haired shinigami looked at Orihime and she seemed to be preoccupied by her own thoughts to hear the conversation he's having. "Okay." He said as he shut the phone.

He turned to Orihime and held her hand. "Orihime, I think Urahara needs me for something. Could you go home on your own?" he asked.

The auburn haired girl just smiled. "Of course, Kurosaki-kun. Take care." She said.

Ichigo smiled as well and let go of her. "Okay then. Take care too." He said. He watched Orihime walk away for a while before turning to the school to go look for Rukia.

. . .

Orihime was at snail's pace as she made her way back to her apartment. She was being her usual self, day dreaming while walking. She only stopped when she noticed that asides from her footsteps, she was hearing other's so she assumed someone was following her.

And she was right.

As she looked back, she saw a bespectacled guy. "Ishida-kun." She called out.

"In the end, it really has to be Kurosaki, huh?" he asked.

Orihime saw sadness in his eyes. At the same time, she felt scared of what Uryuu might do considering the fact that he nearly kissed her once.

"Ishida-kun..." she said again but she was cut off when Uryuu shook his head.

"Tell me, Inoue-san" He started. "After everything I did for you, you just wouldn't forget about Kurosaki. Why him? What does he have that I don't? I'm way better!" he shouted.

Orihime could tell that he was very depressed. She felt sorry for him but, what was she to do? Her heart beats for Ichigo.

"You're a wonderful person but, it seemed like I can't love somebody else. It just feels wrong not to be with him." She said, looking in his eyes. "I'm sorry for not being able to return your feelings Ishida-kun. I-I..." she tried to keep her voice as steady as she could. "I've loved Kurosaki-kun for God knows how long and, I know I sound selfish but I want to be with him." She spoke in a calm tone.

The bespectacled quincy gave a bitter laugh. "What would you know? He only started being like that when you got captured by the arrancars! What if he's just guilty? Wasn't he blind before? He didn't even notice your feelings towards him. He never saw you!" he said.

She was taken aback by what he said and she knew it might be the truth. She wanted to talk back to him but, no words came out of her mouth.

"I know, I was blind before but, I could surely see her now." Someone said, out of the blue.

Ichigo was standing there. He held Uryuu by the arm. "Get your hands off my girl." He warned as he pushed Uryuu's hands off of her.

Uryuu gritted his teeth. "You've got the nerve to call her your girl, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smirked after hearing what Uryuu just said. "Listen." He started. "You may be better than me. You may have almost everything. But there's one thing I have that you don't..."

Ichigo placed an arm around Orihime's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "And it's her heart. No matter how many times you try to take it away, I won't let you." He said, still with the smirk on his face.

Orihime blushed at Ichigo's action. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"She's my everything."

After Ichigo said that, they walked away from Uryuu. She was worried about the quincy but she didn't dare look back at him.

"I forgot to tell him something." Ichigo muttered, still his arm was around her shoulder.

"W-What is it?" Orihime looked at him.

Ichigo gave a smile. "That, I've already given you my heart."

(^_^)(^_^)

Phantom-chan: Neh...

Uryuu: That sucks.

Phantom-chan: To be you? It kinda does...

Uryuu: Why am I even bothering talking to people like you... –walks off-

Orihime: He's very grumpy...

Ichigo: He's bitter. Let him be. Anyway... Yo! BBP! Whatchu got for us up ahead next chapter?

Phantom-chan: Well... You'll see. Anyway too! FOLLOW MEH ON TWITTER! It's 'OMGitsTonieBBP'.

Orihime: Ooh~~ I'll follow chu~

Ichigo: Hmp... I guess I should as well... Now, before you go follow her twitter account, why don't we go to the NCP first?

Orihime: Wonderful idea, Kurosaki-kun! Characters belongs Kubo-sama! Phantom-chan only owns the story!

~/~

In the dark, he lingered.

He is waiting for the right moment...

.

.

.

Everything was wonderful.

She was the only one he could ever wish for...

But what if, she's the only one...

...He could never have for long?

_**Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You**_

_**Chapter 20: Lost**_


	20. 20 Lost

A/N: Okaaay, before you kill me for updating just now, please read the story first then, I'll explain later why it took me so long . But still... Le me is sorry ! I can't log in! I wonder if everyone had the same experience as I did but, let's save the rant for later... Here's the Review Responses:

Love Warriors: Heya~ Thanks for reviewing! xDD I'm glad you like it ^^ And yeah, I started this when.. they were still running around Hueco Mundo and stuff xD

nypsy: yeah, I did think Uryuu was a bit OOC there... /shot He's sober and I guess he got fed up and stuff... yeah, Cirucci's name's right xD Oh and yeah... We'll get a good ending maybe, even for STHY,STLY too! I'm still planning c:

ichihime sharon: dun dun duuunnn! Yush~ Thanks for the support! Erm, well, here goes.. :3 I shall reveal who the person in the end was~

Magdalena88: IKR? It's like so romantic! I wish a guy would walk in and say that to me right now...Well, not really, if someone did, it'll be so random ==,==" anyway~ Thanks for the review~

zeprincelini: Heya~ Thanks for reviewing! And greeting me on my birthday~ xD Well, anywhooo~ yup Ishida belongs in the corner! (not really, I love you Ishidaaaaa :3)

bluewitch143: ^^ Thanks! Yeah, Ishida's so cute and I'm so sorry he gets to be Mr. Third-Person-To-Complete-the-Love-Triangle.. Erm, well, Chad and Chizuru huh? I think they'll be getting exposure on my story's sequel and not here because it's reaching its end but, I'll do my best~ x3

DropDeadCourtney: Thank youuuu~ I hope you'll like this chappy~ Sorry for the wait .

Shellybee: Sorry for making you wait . But, here it is, chappy 20~ ^^

Poohxebony: ^^ yush~ It was fun to write chapter 19 because of the school scene xD I'm glad you liked the quotations~

Nisey610: hehe~ yup, definitely loves Ichigo~ ^^ sorry for the late update~

Angelina Cat: Thank you! Sorry for not updating since I had problems logging in. Oh and sure~ I've read chapter 1 already and I'll be reviewing your story~ Thanks again~

Well... I must warn you... A few lemons here! Watch out... *still seeing you there* eWe Don't say I didn't warn you xDDD

...

**Scared To Hurt You, Scared To Lose You  
**Chapter 20: Lost

He stood there, looking up at the sky as the pouring rain hits his face. 'I guess I really am not capable of controlling my emotions when it comes to Inoue-san.' He thought. He has been standing for there for few minutes after Orihime and Ichigo went off. Uryuu didn't seem to bother if he was soaked in the rain.

Just when he decided to go home, a shadowy appeared before him. "Giving up that easily?"

His eyes widened. "N-No... That voice..." He was about to collect some spirit particles from him and the surroundings to be able to release a much powerful spirit arrow but, the shadowy figure went through him.

He fell down and felt numb all over. "D-Damn it..." he cursed when he realized he was paralyzed.

The figure seemed to touch his forehead. 'What do I do?' he tried to think but something seemed wrong. He couldn't think straight and he was feeling heavier and heavier by the second.

"You'll be useful in time." It said. And with that, Uryuu fainted.

...

Back in Orihime's apartment, Ichigo was sitting on the couch with Orihime while she reads a magazine. She had been quiet since they got back.

"Oi, Orihime. Are you okay?" he asked.

She just nodded without making a sound. She was covering her face with the magazine she was holding. Ichigo scowled and decided to lie down. He rests his head on her lap. She seemed startled since she gasped all of a sudden.

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun." She called out and he just hummed shortly as a reply. "Do you think Ishida-kun's fine?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed and pulled the magazine off of her hands so that he could see her face. "Seriously, Orihime, were you expecting that he'll be fine after heartbreak?"

She didn't respond.

"He'll be fine. He's one hell of a stubborn guy. If he wishes to be fine, he'll be fine." He said, sarcastically.

She played with his hair. "I hope so." She mumbled as she leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the lips which, he didn't expect. "I wish we just stay like this forever." Her eyes saddened.

He knew what she meant and he just couldn't help but get nervous. Of course, they were happy now but, that damn shard is still inside her. Until when will they be like this? He sighed as he sat up and kissed her. He just wanted to take her pain away. He made her sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the crook of his neck. He embraced her as well.

"We will." He whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you." He kissed her by her exposed neck and she moaned at the feel of his hot lips on her skin. "I love you."

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and kissed him again on the lips. "I love you too." She mumbled against his lips and with that, Ichigo scooped her up, their lips still not parting. He lied her down on their futon and he hovered above her, kissing her deeply. Orihime nibbled on his lips.

'Damn,' Ichigo cursed. 'C-Can't c-control...' he thought to himself as he moved to her neck again and started kissing and sucking it, leaving kiss marks on her. She moaned.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo raised his head a bit to look at her.

Orihime gave him a smile. "Of course, I-I-Ichigo-kun." She said as she kissed him by his cheek.

There was a sudden paused then, he chuckled. "It's about damn time you called me by my name." He smirked as he moved to her lips again. She said his name so lovingly. For the first time, he was pleased hearing his name 'Ichigo' which meant strawberry. He growled as he kissed her more passionately. Orihime kissed back with the same passion.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so that Orihime was the one on top of him. His one hand unhooked her bra and snaked to cup her breast while the other caressed her back. Orihime gasped at this but Ichigo took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, exploring her mouth which tasted so sweet.

Orihime felt hot all of a sudden. She couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying what Ichigo's mouth and hands were doing to her but also, she was afraid that this would end to something that would break both their hearts.

"Have I ever told you that you're so addictive?" Ichigo mumbled against her lips.

"Really, now?" she asked.

He leaned away his head a bit to look at her. "Yes." He kissed her nose. "But, I have to tell you, I might not be able to stop myself if you let me do this, Orihime." He said, looking away slightly.

And then she felt it. Something was going to happen. Something bad. She wasn't sure how she was able to tell but, the beat of her hearts started pounding faster. That shard was still inside of her and of course, she could feel if it is starting to react. She was too afraid to tell Ichigo though. And so, she made up her mind. If ever something really will happen, she won't regret. After all, she will surrender everything to Ichigo.

"To tell you the truth," she started. "I don't think I'll stop you Ichigo-kun." She traced his stomach with her fingers.

And with that, Ichigo pulled her close to him and the both of them shared something in a world that only the two of them only knew, letting their love control them and not minding the heartbreak that's about to come.

...

Uryuu woke up in his room. It was already two in the morning. "What the happened?" he closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

All he thought of was Orihime and Ichigo taking their leave. The next happenings seemed all blurred and unclear. "Something seems wrong." He said sharply. "I never got home." He stood up. "Why'd you bring me here?" he said calmly.

"As expected from you. You are one, sharp Quincy." Uryuu spun around only to find a shadowy figure but the voice, he definitely knew who it was.

"I thought Kurosaki got rid of you," he clenched his fist. "Aizen."

The figure laughed. "I faked my death once already. How hard could it be to make you fools believe that I'm dead already?" Aizen, in the shadowy figure, said.

"He did succeed." Uryuu said. "When you die as a soul, you're supposed to vanish and your spirit particles go lose. As for your case, Kurosaki was able to send you to the Gates of Hell." He stated.

"Go on, I'm interested if you really know how I was able to escape hell." Aizen said, mockingly.

"You're bounded by hell. But in order to escape, you abandoned your real form and escaped hell by turning into that." He eyed on Aizen's new form.

Aizen chuckled "Quite right but, something is missing." The shadow moved closer to Uryuu. "If you enter hell, you can't escape no matter what you do. But for me, my zanpakutou was able to trick them all that I'm still there. And the rest is your theory. Anyway Quincy," he stopped talking for a while. "aren't you afraid that I might kill you right here, right now?"

Uryuu's jaw seemed to tighten. He wasn't afraid but rather, nervous. He knew Aizen was planning something. "No." He did his best not to stutter. "You need me for something. If not, you could've killed me already."

"You haven't failed to impress me, Quincy." Aizen set off.

Uryuu smirked. "What makes you think that I'll be cooperating with you?"

Aizen laughed. "I'm holding you by the neck right now. Whatever I'll say..." Aizen paused and hovered around him slowly. "You. Will. Do."

...

Ichigo's whole body was hurting. He woke up and found Orihime sleeping beside him; her bare body was covered under the sheets. He just realized that he himself was bare as well. He couldn't forget what happened last night. He and Orihime explored each other. Everything seemed like a dream. It actually felt like heaven to be bonded with her...

...Literally.

He smiled as Orihime gave out a soft and cute snore. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. Orihime then, slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Hime." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" he said in a caring voice. He sat up and Orihime cuddled him, her head resting on her chest.

"No, I was about to wake up as well, Ichigo-kun." She smiled as Ichigo ran a hand and played with her hair. She wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist in response. "My body hurts though." She blushed as she finally remembered that she wasn't wearing anything. She gasped and buried her face on his bare chest.

Ichigo knew why she did that. He just hugged her. "Easy, Orihime. My body hurts as well." He tried to joke around.

Hearing that, Orihime also remembered that he was unclothed as well. She raised her head forcefully which connected to Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo squinted his eyes in pain as he held on to his jaw. Orihime on the other hand, just looked at him. "E-Eh... What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?" she blinked.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked. Orihime even looked more confused. He just pulled her closer again. "Geez, just be glad I love you so much or else..." he kissed her forehead. "...honestly, I don't know what I'll do."

Orihime giggled. "You're weird, Ichigo-kun." She said.

"Yeah... I am." He smirked.

"Neh, Ichigo-kuuuuuun~?" she hummed. "I was thinking if I could take a bath now? We'll be late for school." She said.

"Actually Orihime, we are late. It's past nine in the morning already." Ichigo pointed the wall clock.

She pouted. "Awwww! And to think I didn't want to absent." She yawned. "Still, I feel tired."

Ichigo lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. "We could attend the afternoon classes." He smiled at her.

She giggled. "Okay~ But, I'd really like to go to the bathroom now and take a bath." She said.

Ichigo got his polo shirt and made her wear it. It looked so large on her and he smirked. "You're small."

Orihime pouted. "Nope. You're just too big..." she stood up and ran away. "...Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo smiled at her playfulness. "You better stop calling me by my last name or I'll join you in the bathroom." He said. Orihime just gasped and closed the bathroom door shut.

...

"Kurosaki! Inoue! Nice of you to show up. After all," Ochi-sensei looked at her watch. "It's 12:30 in the afternoon already!" she shouted. She turned to Orihime. "I told you Inoue, inspiration! Of all people!" she continued talking but still, Orihime and Ichigo entered the classroom already and took their seats.

Tatsuki was looking curiously at Orihime and of course, Orihime noticed that. She just smiled.

"My, Orihime. You sure look a bit... blooming today." Tatsuki whispered.

Orihime blinked at her. "Huh? Blooming?" Of course, she was oblivious to what Tatsuki meant.

"Never mind, Hime. Just concentrate on the lesson." The dark haired girl smiled and continued listening to their teacher's babble.

...

And certainly, it was just a short matter of time till it was already the end of the school. The bell rang and everybody dispersed. Tatsuki, Orihime and Ichigo stayed behind the classroom for a while.

Ichigo can't help to notice that Uryuu didn't attend the classes today. 'He must be... doing the same thing I did when Orihime told me she doesn't love me...' he thought.

"So, Orihime? Why were you two late earlier?" Tatsuki asked Orihime which burst Ichigo's bubble of thoughts.

Ichigo smiled as he saw Orihime blush. "Overslept." Ichigo mumbled.

Tatsuki looked closely at Ichigo. "Why is that?"

"Because..." he started again. "Hey, Orihime. I thought you're going to the supermarket?" he stood up as he pulled Orihime up to her feet.

"But, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime squealed. When she noticed Ichigo gave her a wink, she just laughed. "Well, we've got to go Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki laughed as well. "Gee... You two sure do love spending time together alone. I'm getting jealous." She joked.

Ichigo scowled as he wrapped an arm around Orihime's neck. "Mine." He said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you. Well, I best be off too. I have to go and practice. See you, guys!" she bid farewell and left.

...

Walking by the road near the Karakura bridge, Ichigo and Orihime was walking hand in hand. It was odd how everything turned out. The both of them were silent but, they just enjoyed each other's company.

Ichigo was about to talk to Orihime about what she'd like to eat when suddenly, a large garganta came opening from the sky and from there, jumped a hollow. It immediately attacked them.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime shouted, calling out her fairies to shield them both. Meanwhile, Ichigo nodded and searched his bag for his shinigami representative badge.

"Damn it! Where is it?" he cursed, looking at Orihime who was still shielding the both of them from the Hollow. The Hollow was powerful and not to mention, huge and strong. "Ah! Finally!" he shouted when he got a grip of his badge and slammed it on his chest, letting his body fall and his shinigami form come out. He quickly jumped from the ground to the hollow to slash its mask but the Hollow was quick and fired him a cero.

Ichigo shunpo-ed his way out of the cero's way. 'This guy's fast.' He scowled. He raised his Zangetsu. "Getsuga... Tenshou!" he growled as black slashes came out of his zanpakutou. Again, the hollow was able to dodge. What's worse was that it suddenly appeared behind him and was about to hit him when...

"Ichigo-kun, get out of the way!" Orihime shouted, pushing Ichigo. The hollow's fist ended up sending Orihime a few meters away from the both of them. His eyes widened and he felt himself froze. 'Damn! I have to protect her!' he scolded himself. 'Why can't I move?' As soon as he managed to regain his composure, the Hollow gave out a punch and hit him directly.

He was sent flying and he hit the ground hard. He was feeling dizzy. From his slowly closing eyes, he could see Orihime's body on the ground. She wasn't moving. "O-O-Orihime..." he mumbled before his eyelids felt heavy.

Then, he heard a loud shout from the hollow and it disappeared. He was surprised when a pair of feet appeared before him. "It did a good job." The person said. Ichigo didn't have the strength to look up and finally, his eyes went for a close.

...

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He later regretted it since a rush of pain jolted along his body. "D-Damn..." he cursed as he held on to his shoulder.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san... You're awake now. I'm glad." He heard a familiar voice.

He looked to his right only to find the man with a cap. "Urahara-san..."

"That was a tough one, isn't it Kurosaki-san." Kisuke shook his head. "Clearly, you were out of focus." He added.

"Thank you for taking care of that hollow for us, Urahara-san." Ichigo said, feeling guilty that he let his guard down.

This time, Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "Take care of the hollow? Don't be silly, the hollow was gone when we arrived. You and Inoue-san were both collapsed on the ground." Kisuke stated, watching Ichigo's horrid reaction.

"I didn't finish the hollow. Nor did Orihime. Someone did..." he said, trying to remember. "But I don't know who." He looked around. "Where is Orihime?" he asked.

"She's resting in the next room. Inoue-san has been unconscious for a while now." Kisuke muttered, looking at the door then back to Ichigo. "By the way, what do you mean by: 'I don't know who'?" he asked.

Ichigo placed his hand on his face. "I don't know who it was... All I remembered was; everything was quick. As soon as I was punched by the hollow, I think he arrived. That's when I heard a howl from the hollow and it disappeared. The guy appeared in front of me but, I didn't have the strength to look up and I fainted." Ichigo narrated. "Also, before I completely fainted, he said something like: 'It did a good job' or something." Ichigo added.

Kisuke nodded, taking it all in. "I see..."

Before he could add something else to what he just said, Tessai came running inside the room.

"Urahara-san, Kurosaki-dono! Inoue-sama is missing!"

...

**A/N**:  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I soooo sooo sooo miss you all! I can't believe didn't allow me to sign in! It kept asking for a verification code but it wasn't showing up! . Meany verification code! . *throws tomatoes at the captcha*

Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! To make it up, I present the longest chapter of STHY,STLY so far! What do you think? Sorry about the lemon scene... =,=" I diiiiiiddddnnnnn'tttt know what to do xDDD

Oh and yeah! Thanks for all the reviews!

**NCP**

_We've gone too far already to back down..._

_But, where are you now?_

**_Scared to Hurt You, Scared to Lose You, Chapter 21: Search_**


End file.
